Let Me Be Your Hero
by swimhard500
Summary: Through the years, Olivia and Elliot are heroes to each other in many different ways and evetually realize that they love each other. These trials have brought them closer as partners, and closer as lovers. These first few chapters are getting the base down. Please read and review. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Partnership and Truth!

Being a rookie cop and detective, Olivia Benson had no idea what she would be dealing with when she entered the Special Victims Unit. She had researched it a bit, and knew that it was victims of rape, sexual assault, and events dealing with children. She knew the logistics part of it, but never knew emotionally what it was going to take.

"Detective Stabler, I would like you to meet your new partner, Olivia Benson. She's a rookie cop, so why don't you show her the ropes." Don Cragen said, not knowing much about the new detective, or how these two would work out.

"Hi, we have a case now to attend to, so let's hit the road." Elliot said, looking at his new partner. In his eyes, she was very attractive, and stunningly pretty. He never saw a ring on her finger during the handshake, so he knew she wasn't married.

"Listen, I'm aware of what our job does entail, but let's get one thing straight. I'm more of an emotional type here, and I have already a case that needs my attention. It's personal." Olivia claimed, thinking about her mother's case. Her mother had been a drunk for a while now, and advised Olivia that she shouldn't work in that department. Serena Benson was trying to protect her daughter, but Olivia denied it, saying that's exactly where she needed to be.

"Well, while you are working on that, do you think you can help me catch this rapist?"

"Sure, what do we have?"

"Well earlier, while you were getting acquainted to the squad room, I went to get her statement. We have a seventeen year old girl claims that she was dancing at a party for her friend, when an older man came in and started dancing. She stopped and walked away, but that didn't stop him. She said he grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her, while she tried to get away. She scratched him so we have evidence of who the guy was, and we are now waiting on the rape kit, and then the information from the skin under her nails and we should be all set."

"Well that's great, but what about her friends? Did we talk to them, and see what they saw happening?"

"No, I was going to do that now. Do you want to tag along?"

"Sure, it might get my mind off of this case for a while."

When they reached the friends' house, it was totally wrecked. The detectives were smart enough to figure out that this was an attempt by his friends, or maybe even the rapist for her to keep quiet. But thankfully, the girl, whose name they found out was Katrina, was not home. When the girl finally came home and saw that her place was wrecked, the detectives got out of their car, and walked up to her.

"Do you know who would do this to you?"

"No, I, I only moved in a few weeks ago", the girl stammered out. Olivia put her arm around her. She knew how hurt this young lady was and was determined to find her friend's rapist.

"What did you see last night, sweetie?" Olivia asked.

"Last night, at Club Meringue, we were all having fun. My mom knows the club owner so we got in for a good price and the party was non-alcoholic. We were all dancing, when I saw two bulky guys come up and start dancing with Ellie and I. I backed off and said that I had to go to the bathroom, but just went to my aunt, who was supervising, since my parents are out of town on a college viewing trip for my brother. I saw them dancing with her, when another guy, with a strange double snake tattoo on his arm came up to her and pulled her aside. He seemed to thank the other guys, and then Ellie was gone. When I went looking for her later, I found her behind the garbage cans, with her panties down and screaming. She was hurting. All I could do was to call the cops. I couldn't help my friend", Katrina said. She looked up and continued.

"When I got off the phone, some guy was behind me, staring at me. But it was dark and I could not see him. I just walked back inside."

"Well have you received any threats since then?" Elliot asked, seeing how his new partner was suddenly quiet. He looked over and saw her holding the young girl, as to comfort her. He smiled, knowing that this was the type of partner that he needed.

"Ever since my party, I've been receiving threats that have to do with Ellie", she said, referring to her friend that was raped.

"What do the threats say? How are they done?" Olivia asked, and looked quizzically at the young girl.

"One guy comes on the phone and said that if I squeal, that something instantly could happen to me, which would resemble what happened to Ellie if I don't keep quiet!"

"Okay, call us if he calls again, or comes over here. He will be brought down!" Elliot said, reassuringly. They walked out of the house and talked about the case.

"So, what we have is a witness who's being threatened, a rapist whose obviously part of a gang, with some sort of double snake insignia, and a rape victim who has no clue what he looks like!" Olivia said, reading over her notes.

"Liv, we've got a few things and that will help us."

"Yea, I guess you're right. It will be good to get my mind off the personal case that I am dealing with. Olivia said this, not realizing that she said that last part out loud.

"Are you going again with this case, Liv? What is this case anyway?" Elliot asked, once they got back to the precinct. He knew that even after two weeks of being partners, that there was no specific case that they were working on.

"It's personal, El!"

"Look Liv, I'm your partner, we need to do this together, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me!"

"Fine, but let's catch this rapist first!"

After hours of digging up information, they finally found out who the guy is!

"Gerard Picaroon, head of the Serpents, a group that seems to snake out their prey and take bits from them, like a snake bite. Only these guys do it worse, they rape and mutilate the victim with their symbol." Liv said, writing info on the board.

"But how did he spot her?" Cragen asked, still confused.

"We are going to talk to the guy now, and bring him in." Elliot said.

"Go get him and take him and his entire corporation down!" Cragen said, going back in his office. He could see Benson was troubled with some other case, but didn't really want to press it now until after the case.

After going to the hangout and bringing the creep in, Liv and Elliot began to question her. But Olivia couldn't take it. The story was the same as she had heard many times through a taping of Serena's rape. The man chose his prey carefully, because of the way she danced on the dance floor, and she looked like she wanted some fun. Then he pulled her aside, after dancing with her, and they went into the alley. As she tried to get away, he grabbed his prey and raped her, permanently damaging her psyche. As Olivia listened to his story, she knew this guy had to go down, so she pressed on for hours. Finally she got him to confess everything, which led to more knowledge. He admitted that he had his eyes on her for a while, stalking her, and chose her friend's party for the perfect opportunity to attack. He knew that everything counted on that night.

In the interrogation, Elliot saw Olivia's determination to get this guy, and her sensitivity to what she had heard in her face and wondered what she was thinking. He knew she was thinking about the victim, but Olivia had much more on her mind. The victim seemed just as young as her mother, and Olivia felt a personal connection to get the guy. Elliot saw all of this written plainly on her face, as she intended to bring out all of the details of this perp's rape.

After questioning the perpetrator, El and Liv walked out and the police locked the guy up and prepped him for trial. However, no one was really focused on the perp at the moment, because even the other detectives in her precinct, including Munch, Jeffries, and the captain Cragen, had heard the way Olivia pressed on with the perp.

"Olivia, what happened in there?" Cragen asked.

"What? We got the confession we needed." Olivia stated, not understanding fully what her commander in chief had meant. She didn't know that he was informed by Elliot on how she acted with the perp and that scared her. She did not want to be put off the case.

"Yes, but you seemed to go into a mode where you had to get the guy. I know something with your personal case has been bothering you. Maybe it's time you let us help you", Elliot said.

"Look, I can't talk about it, it's too personal and personal things are to be dealt with outside of the workforce." Olivia said, trying to act professional. But no one bought it.

"Liv, if it'll help, why don't you let us in? We can give you more insight." Munch said, and Jeffries was by her side.

"Oh alright fine, if you all insist. But can we go somewhere more private?" Liv asked, looking at her unit. She knew she could trust them and decided to tell them as they all went into the board room.

When everyone was seated, she began her tale. "Um, Twenty seven years ago, a man named Hollister raped my mother. She was a drunk, but could tell the police everything. Even though he committed suicide, I feel like I have to protect any woman from that, because of my mother. I hate the man for what he did to her. But my mother did get pregnant, and I am a result of that rape!" Olivia said, taking a breath, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I didn't know", Elliot said, moving closer to his partner, finally understanding why any case would be important for her. She had to nail the guys because she felt like if she did that, then she could possibly feel some sort of power when it came to her deceased father. She would show him that he didn't have power over him.

"Olivia, I'm truly sorry for what your mother had been through, and how crappy the police force had been on her case. If that's your fighting spirit to get the people for raping others, to feel like you have avenged your mother, then so be it. But do not let it become extremely hard for you, and get in the way. Now you've found evidence that he raped her, use it and close the case for good. Do whatever you need to have done, and then move on." Cragen said, in his understanding way.

"Yes, captain, and I promise, everything will be better", Liv said.

She then went back to her desk and finished her work and the case notes on everything she had on her mother's case. She knew that everything would be better and hell now she even had a wonderful partner, who seemed to adore his job. He was a bit stubborn though, and he seemed a bit like he was the head cracking, head bashing type with the perps, but she knew she would change him. She felt better now that he knew her story, because she did not want anything between them to harm their partnership.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Proven Chemistry Time and Time Again

Now that her story was out in the open, Olivia felt more at ease. She relaxed into cases, and truly loved her job. She got to put the criminals away who truly were disgusting and vile to her. Every case she worked on, Elliot was right there with her. Everyone could tell that their partnership had blossomed into something beautiful.

"Hey El, about the Carshe case, what if Carshe had an alternative motive, than just raping and killing four women, in a row, for a week? I mean, what if his intent was different?"

"You mean, like he was doing something someone told him?"

"Exactly, what if there is a bigger crime boss out there somewhere doing the exact same thing or even worse, just killing his prey. I mean, there's got to be something compelling Carshe to do those horrible acts", Liv stated.

That's when Munch and Fin, who had been new to the SVU unit after working narcotics, came into the picture and Fin stated, "Liv's right. We looked at the phone records and bank accounts. He made contact to one phone number for a week before the attacks, and then after the attacks. Then after each attack seemed to happen, he got paid one million dollars."

"Newbie scores!" Munch stated.

"This guy seems like a brother to me, and the photo we got from the surveillance video from Carshe's final victim, Marla McDaniels, and it matches Carshe's description. But this guy didn't know of the surveillance camera at each position. Look, McDaniels, Rushing, Brusquer, and Farrar all had security cameras there with footage and the same photos were taken. It looks like this guy was out to get these girls." Fin stated, laughing at Munch's comment. He was the new guy, but he fit right in.

Liv trusted Fin's judgment and took El to pick Carshe up. During their trip, they talked about how much Fin was going to be an asset to the squad. They both liked him and were glad that his street skills would come in handy. It turns out that Liv's intuition was right, as Elliot called it, woman's intuition, and he had been working for someone who hated the girls because they were in the sorority that Selena Porsche was in, and she had dismissed him because he was not a smooth and charismatic guy, and he wasn't in fraternity. Porsche was Carshe's first victim. So that's five women, killed and rape, all because this guy wanted revenge. The detectives all figured this out, and put an end to the events.

The case came and went quickly, but one thing that never faltered was the chemistry between Olivia and Elliot. Everyone could see that they had chemistry. They both loved Chinese food on late night cases and loved to talk about what was bugging them.

One day, Elliot and Olivia were walking through the mall and dealing with another case. It was just any old trip for them; it was work, as they were on surveillance for an assailant, who apparently was buying things at the mall for his victims. The guy's name was Scribner, and he never appeared to be caught, because after his mall run, he would disappear into the next town to find a new victim. No one ever thought that this guy was lethal, because everyone thought he was buying these things for his wife. But he seemed cheap to the cops, and through the victims' stories, the expensive stuff wasn't enough for what he did to them. The clothes he was buying not cheap stuff either; rather it was Dior, Chanel, Prada, and Michael Kors. This guy was obviously buying his victims off to keep them quiet. This guy was bad news, and they wanted him in prison! They hid out as regular mall goers, walking through, looking through stores, and occasionally asking the manager of many stores if they had seen the guy. Fin and Munch were undercover, posing as clerks at the stores he would normally go in, and Liv and El pretended to go shopping together, as a couple.

"Look if you see this guy, we are here, just call me immediately", Detective Benson said to the store owner of Dior. But this was unnecessary, as Fin locked eyes with him and gave Liv and El the signal. They headed over to the store, and watched the guy like a hawk. They saw him walking out of Chanel, like nothing he did was wrong. They wanted to talk to him, so they waltzed up like nothing was wrong.

"Hey, expensive stuff you've got there. Is it for your girlfriend?" Liv asked. posing as a mall inquirer.

"Yea, man, you're good; I don't even buy these things for my wife!" Elliot said.

"There for a special young lady that I know!" Berber explained, and tried to get away. But Liv and El wouldn't let him. They knew who his victims were and wanted to find out which one of these victims was the Chanel perfume for.

"So is for Brianna, Madeline, or Wendy, because neither one of them want to hear from you!"

"How do you know them?"

"We're the cops, man, and you're under arrest. See we've been following you and we know you assaulted those girls, and then bought them off with gifts like this!" Elliot said, as they pulled him into the cop car, and away from the crowds.

Back at the precinct, everyone watched as the dynamic duo questioned the perpetrator. Everyone saw the chemistry as partners that these two have, and saw that this was a good move on the captain's part to pair them together!

"Well buddy, you're in a lot of trouble. You see the deal is you tell us what happened with those ladies, or any deal you want to make is off the table the moment we walk out of here. The ADA is right outside, and anything you say will get you nowhere that you want to go", Liv said.

"I'm not saying anything!" Berber said, and the dynamic duo started walking out of the interrogation room. Almost out of the door, Berber was screaming for them to come back in and with the DA and they would make a deal. They came back in with Alex, who made the deal and he accepted it, without his lawyer present. He knew he was in the wrong. After hearing his full confession, everything fell into place. Walking back in the squad room, Elliot and Olivia were proud of themselves that they got the guy to confess.

Munch saw them walking in and said to Fin, "Look Fin, the dynamic duo strikes again. I guess that chemistry really does work in their favor."

"Chemistry, us? What are you guys talking about?" Liv asked, not understanding where her co-worker was coming from, and really trying to avoid the fact that she secretly had a crush on the hot detective she would call her partner. But she couldn't tell anyone, because she knew he was married to Kathy.

"So we have fun and we work well together? What's there to talk about chemistry?" Elliot questioned his co-workers. He knew that they had chemistry, and knew how he felt about Olivia, but he didn't know how she felt. It was pretty obvious to him that she wanted to be friends, best friends for that matter. \

"Liv, why don't you join me and the kids tonight for dinner? Kathy is working and would not mind. Besides, you have not seen the kids in a while, and Maureen has been asking for you. She wants your advice on something girl related that I can't help her on." Elliot said, and looked up from his paperwork.

"As great as that sounds, El, I'm going to have to do a rain check. I'm on desk duty tonight for the squad, and then just want to go home and have a tall glass of wine, and relax. These cases have my nerves all shot!" Liv said, looking up at her partner.

"Oh, well then, that's fine, it'll just be me and the girls. Have fun doing whatever you're doing tonight!" Elliot said, as he walked out of the precinct. Olivia just sighed, and knew she felt something for him, and figured that this is what John had been talking about. But she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that irked her about Elliot. But she knew that something did, because sometimes they would get in arguments over their partnership.

"Their chemistry sure does show", John said to Fin at a bar, down the street from the precinct.

"Yea, but with Kathy and the kids, Elliot won't leave his family for her. I know they like each other, but come on; do you think they will ever tell their feelings for each other?" Fin asked him.

"Not unless they act on their feelings. I know Elliot has been having problems with Kathy thinking that there is something going on between Olivia and Elliot. I know that she feels threatened by her, per my conversation with Elliot, a few days ago." Cragen said, coming up behind his two detectives. He knew something was going on, he could see it in the way they work together. But even if they did, one of them would have to be transferred, unless he steps up to the plate and talks to the board. He had to do something if they did, because Olivia felt like a daughter to him, and she had only been working a few years for him.

Their chemistry was so eminent to everyone in the precinct, except to the partners. They had no intention of their relationship ever becoming further than the obvious. Elliot and Olivia knew that there would be tough times in the partnership, but everyone could tell they belonged together.

One day, at work, Elliot and Olivia were sitting down talking to each other when Cragen came in with a case. The case had been a young child had been molested and her brother knew about it. He was the one that reported the case to the detectives. Liv and El handled the kids as Fin and Munch handled the parents. They realized that this was happening and it was the father's abuse with alcohol that did the tricks to let him abuse his daughter. The mother was furious, but when all was said and done, the father was arrested. But for the kids, the case was not over.

"Liv, El, the young girl's case may be closed, but we have a problem. We want them to be put with child services. They need to be protected. So, go talk to the kids Liv, and El, you talk to the parents. See if temporarily, they would like to be with CPS because of what's going on." Cragen said, and the dynamic duo left for the house. When they got there, they heard a gunshot. They instantly grabbed their guns, and counted. They walked inside, and saw the young boy standing there with the gun, his mother crying and his sister sitting there on the sofa scared and naked. Apparently, the young girl was being abused, and it didn't take long for the detectives to realize what was happening. The mother obviously had only seen her son shoot the father. Once she saw her daughter naked, sitting there on the sofa, with her son near her for comfort, the mother finally realized what a monster her husband was. She vowed to Olivia that she would take the children somewhere safe.

"It would be best to get the children into counseling, because like it or not, the kids were beaten regularly, and we need to protect them. Their only way of getting them healthy is if we get them away from this house and away from everything that reminds them of here. We will be putting the children up for Children Protective Services", Olivia said, to the mother, trying to console her.

"I knew he was doing it, but did nothing to stop it", the mother replied.

"You're aiding your husband's actions, so that you can keep your perfect family", El said, realizing that this mother was crazy.

"Yes and why couldn't I? He was my husband, and told me not to tell anyone. I loved him!" the lady screamed, and came at Elliot, with a knife cleaver, to get her revenge. She honestly had lost it, and thought the cops did kill her husband.

"You killed him! You talked to my son, and killed him! I heard you outside! You shot him, so he wouldn't abuse my daughter, which he wasn't even doing!" the lady said, coming at Elliot again!

Olivia stepped in between them and told El to go talk to the boy, who was on the couch."

"First of all, my partner never did a thing! Second of all, you are under arrest for attempted murder of a cop, and aiding to an assault." Liv said, cuffing the lady. The lady tried to hit Liv from the back with her head, but Liv was quick to realize what she was doing. When Liv saw her moving her head back, Liv ducked and then grabbed the girl tighter. Elliot saw this and told Liv that he would take her. But seeing Olivia so frazzled by this, and read her mind as if to say she could do, he backed off and let her have the arrest.

When they returned to the precinct, El wanted to talk to Liv in private.

"Liv, I care about you and I saw how frazzled you were when she hit you. You sure you're okay?"

"El, I'm fine, but thanks for your concern. Listen; just know that I always have your back. I saw what she did to you, and then felt her rage. She was one tough cookie. Our partnership proved itself today, and that was a great success for us", Olivia stated.

She went back to her desk after hugging Elliot, and filled out the report. She added two accounts of assault to an officer on her rap sheet, and went to give it to Alex, who was waiting for the information.

"Alex, here's that info on the wife that we just captured. The husband was found with a gunshot wound, but he's at Mercy. The wife went nuts and started attacking El and I at the site, while her kids were in the other cop car. Fin came to pick them up. As it turns out, El and I both are willing to testify if you need us", Olivia said to the ADA.

"Great Liv, trust me, with the aiding and abetting charge, as well as the assaults, she's looking at years in Rikers. You were right; you know when you said that you and El have a good partnership. The chemistry is there." Alex stated.

"He's married, Alex, and I'm not going to be the one that wrecks his marriage, but he is my closest friend and my confidant." Olivia stated, wanting to text El, to meet her at his place on the porch. When she got there, she waited with coffee and told him how she truly felt about their friendship.

"El, you're the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. Who would want to be with me when they know that you are my partner?" Liv stated, laughing. Elliot just looked at her and realized his feelings were true, that he did love her. But he couldn't wreck his marriage to Kathy, or could he?

_**A/N: I know these first few chapters are slow, but trust me, it'll get better. Also, next up is when Liv goes undercover at Sealview, feelings are said, and what almost happens to Liv in the episode Undercover is a reality. But of course we have her savior, right there. Keep reading, and please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Being Undercover Makes You Have Sweet Realizations

It was now a few years that Elliot and Olivia had been partners. Everything was going great. But one case was going to rally the team together, and cherish every minute together. The case had begun with a young girl being found in the Hudson Park. She was brutally beaten and raped. But when she awoke, saw that she was in an ambulance; she started attacking anyone around her and anything. Olivia was there, and she kept punching Olivia, because from the child's experience, she was scared of all cops. Olivia never had seen this before, and once they got her sedated, she realized what really could have happened.

In the hospital, Elliot met her they and she confided in the young girl that they would help her, not hurt her. She tried to tell them that something was wrong with her trust in cops, and each of the two detectives, thought that this case was a goner. It was headed nowhere fast, and they even checked out her relatives. Her mother was in Sealview, a prison for women, and her father had been long gone out of the picture. She had stayed with her uncle, who they thought had done it because of the infamous weed they found in his possession. But the uncle never did do it. He told the cops that someone on their side did this to the young girl, and Olivia figured it out that it must have been in retaliation for someone not getting their stash of weed in the jail house. So that's when Olivia decided to go undercover!

"Cragen, send me to Sealview, as an undercover cop." Olivia told her boss.

"No Liv, that's a death mission waiting to happen!" Cragen told her. He knew something had to be done, and didn't want one of his best detectives going in and getting hurt.

"I'll be fine, I can protect myself. I did it before numerous times." Olivia said.

"You will have no authority in there, and it may not be healthy for you."

"It's okay captain, I know how to handle myself. Please, if we want to get this guy, someone needs to go in."

Cragen was silent for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Then he looked up and said "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? Get a solid case that can't be seen as undercover police business from Wong and be careful please", Cragen said. Liv nodded and walked out. She hadn't told Elliot about this, and knew that was for the best.

She went to talk with Wong about her undercover post, and then went to get ready. Her pen name was Katrina Ray Louis, a druggie who sold drugs, and is now going to Sealview. The whole court process was a blur, and before she knew it she was at Sealview, putting her things into the basket, and taking a cold shower.

Meanwhile, at the precinct, Elliot started to get suspicious about where his partner might be. He asked the captain, once the captain returned from his lunch break.

"Hey cap, where's Liv?"

"She's undercover at Sealview, but we have to continue on Ashley Tyler's case. Melinda has something, she just notified me of, so go see her." Cragen said to Elliot, concern for Olivia written all over his face. He knew that something was up with Fin as well, and learned that Fin went over there as a cop in the prison to make sure that Olivia gets what she needs and be her informant from the outside. It was going to be a hard week on them.

At the medical examination room, Melinda was just coming out of Ashley's room.

"Melinda, what do we got?"

"There was no sense of weed in her system; however we did find something else. El, Ashley has TB", Melinda said, and Elliot was shocked.

"Anyway, when Liv gets back from her sickness, we can test her as well since she was near Ashley."

"Uh, Liv isn't available to be tested", Elliot said.

"Well make her available, Elliot. You can do that for me, can't you?"

"Uh, well, she's undercover at Sealview", Elliot said.

"Elliot, I hate to tell you this, but we get patients all the time from there with TB. We need to get her out of there!"

"I know, you think they will be tested?" Elliot said.

"All of them are going to be tested, since I am filing a complaint, but we are not going to get those for a while." Melinda commented. Elliot nodded and left the room, he had to call Fin.

"Get Liv and get out. There's a breakout", Elliot said into the phone.

"We can't man, there's a lockdown. One of the inmates killed herself." Fin said.

"Keep a close eye on her, Fin, please."

"Don't worry, (Noting other officers coming into the room), okay I got to go now, love you too", he said, hanging up the phone.

Now Elliot was worried. He knew something was going wrong, and he couldn't do anything about it. He went back upstairs, and then went into the pit. He thought about her a lot, and realized something big! He realized how he truly felt about Olivia. He loved her dearly, and was totally ready to start a relationship with her. He was ready to do whatever he had to do to make sure that Olivia just was not his partner anymore.

The first thing that he had to deal with was Kathy. So he went home, knowing that since she had the night shift that night and would be home during the day. When he walked in, Kathy was there waiting for him; she had know that he needed to talk.

"Hey, we need to talk", Elliot said.

"I agree, something is not working here, and I plan on fixing the problem", Kathy said.

"Kathy, the love that we shared was great, and we have all of these wonderful children to prove it, but you and I are officially through. You told me you were seeing other guys, hell, you even said that baby Eli could've been mine. I know he's mine, but that's not the point. The point is our interests have changed, and we haven't connected right for a few years now."

"Elliot, what are you saying? You want a divorce?" Kathy asked, trying to control her anger. She had known this was because of Olivia all along, and even if they couldn't see it, Kathy could see that it was there. The love that Elliot had for Olivia was so pure and eminent, even now, when he was asking plainly for a divorce.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. It isn't because of anyone but us. In fact, we've grown apart. We did it once, then we got back together, and believe me, I am still thinking that is a mistake." Elliot said, hoping everything would be calm from now on, and he could truly be with the one he loved.

"Fine Elliot, I knew this was coming. But she better watch what she has coming for her, because believe me, she will never be a mother to our kids. It's our kids', not hers. They belong to us, and only us."

"Are you threatening Olivia? Well, believe me when I say this, and listen well. She will always be a mother to those children. You only gave birth to them, but she has been there for them through thick and thin. Who was there when Kathleen had that big blowout with the law? Who was there when Maureen needed help with school? Who was there for Eli when he was born because you passed out? Who was there for Dickie when he was going through a school crisis? That was all Olivia and I. I never went through that with you. You were too busy going after other guys, who probably don't even love you! I got to go, case calls, goodbye Kathy for good." Elliot said, as he picked up his bags that he had packed, before they had that conversation and left the house for good. He had made a mental note to talk to the kids, and let them know what was going on.

Meanwhile with Olivia, things were getting a little out of hand at the prison. She had started a riot, wanting to know what was going on, and the other inmates had followed suit. They knew their rights, even in jail, and the guard demanded backup. When the Harris came up behind the cop and asked who started the trouble, the cop pointed to Olivia.

'Shit!' Olivia thought, as she knew she was in trouble. The guard took her down to the 'Hole'. This is where he takes all of victims, and does what he wants with them.

"What are we doing down here? I thought the hole was in D block!" Olivia stated.

"You're not going to the hole, you're going where we can't and won't be bothered. No one cares what happens to you down here. So it's just you and me.", He stated, as he got closer to Olivia. He pushed her onto a bed, and told her that she would get exactly what she deserved right here. But Olivia hit him in the private area, and punched him, and ran. She tried to scream for help, but he caught her too quickly and threw her against the wall.

He had her blocked, so she could get out, and proceeded to move his hands over body. She felt sick throughout this, and tried to get away, but he whipped her with his stick and told her that her time was coming. Since he had her hands, all she could do was use her head. She back headed him, and ran again, only to find somewhere to hide. If she could stay here, she'd be fine, but sooner or later, she knew that he would find her.

She saw a bright light, and knew it was his flashlight. When the light was on her, she looked down in defeat.

"Guess whose ass is mine now?" the Harris said.

"Ok, ok, you win", Olivia said, getting out and going over to him.

"Yea, you're damn right!" Harris said, hitting her with the stick. "That's for punching me, bitch!" He locked her hands on the door handle, and pulled her pants down first, and then his. Olivia knew what was coming, and tried screaming, but before she knew it, her mouth was over his private part, and he was having his way with her. He raped her for several hours, and then just left her there to clean herself up before returning to her cell.

During his attack, you could hear Liv screaming "No, please don't do this, Harris don't, NO, NO". She knew no one could hear her, and eventually just cried. Then she thought of the one person that could get her out of this mess, Elliot. She knew that he would eventually come and save her, so she just cried. Harris did what he felt like doing with her, and all she could do was cry. Truthfully, the attack brought her to a realization of how much she loved Elliot. But even with the attack, could she still do her job? Could she still be strong for victims? Now, she didn't even know who she was anymore.

Meanwhile, Elliot had felt something strange. He was sitting at the precinct, looking over at Liv's desk, wishing she were here. He needed to tell her about Kathy. But something hit him like a pile of bricks. The feeling of hurt and anger and pain came over him, and he knew something was wrong. He had a gut feeling something was wrong, and had to check on Olivia. He called Fin immediately.

"Hey, have you heard from Liv at all?" Elliot asked, hoping she was just in her cell, and all was well.

"Haven't seen her in a while, man", Fin said.

"Damn, I'm coming over there. Something is wrong and I feel it!" Elliot said, leaving his post at the desk. When the captain saw him run out, he knew it was about Olivia, and ran after him. Munch did as well, and they all knew something had happened. Getting to Sealview was no problem. Getting in there was a different story, but they finally got in, after proving who they were.

When Harris came in the room, he saw that other cops were there, and knew they were there to pick up Katrina Ray Louis. She was going to be moved, so he thought, and pointed the cops in the direction of the basement.

"If you're looking for Katrina, she's in there! But don't worry; I took care of her ass!" Harris said, smirking. El knew what he meant, and as much as he wanted to punch him, he needed to find Olivia.

Much to Fin, Elliot and Munch's surprise, Cragen went over to him, and punched him. Then he revealed her identity.

"Harris, you're under arrest. You raped Ashley Tyler, and that other girl Katrina, who by the way is a cop undercover, and her name is Olivia Benson!" he said, cuffing Harris. The warden was there, and Harris had tried to get her to understand, but she was on the other side. They took him away, and told the guards that there would be a new guard, who isn't so mule headed and pig-headed coming in. But for now, Campbell was in charge. Campbell knew that this would happen, and was excited. He wasn't like Harris, and he understood.

Meanwhile, all Liv could do was cry. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and thought that it was Harris again. She kept screaming for them to get away. But then someone called out her name, her true name, and she knew that it was her partner.

"Olivia? Liv, where are you?" El called out, and followed the first sound that he heard.

"Elliot?" Liv questioned herself, but knew that her intuition was right, even though she wasn't at her strongest point right now, and screamed to let him know where she was. When they finally found her, she was all bloodied, bruised, and there with her pants down. Fin and Elliot knew that she had been raped. Fin kept blaming himself, because he didn't help her. But Liv kept saying that it wasn't his fault.

"Oh, El, he - he - r - raped me!" Liv cried into his shoulder. He took his coat off and huddled it around her body, and picked her up. She leaned into him and cried. She truly felt like a victim! When they came up the stairs, and Cragen saw Liv for the first time in weeks, he just sat there, astonished. He wanted to go find Harris and punch his lights out for doing what he did to his girl. Olivia was like a daughter to him, and now she was hurting. Cragen walked over to where Liv was on the gurney, lying still, but crying and tried talking to her.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. Don't worry; he won't be getting out for a long time. I'll make sure of it", Cragen said to her, with tears in his own eyes. He knew sending her on this mission was a bad idea from the beginning, but now since they caught the guy, he was proud of her for doing what she did. But he was so mad at Harris for what he did to the squad's strongest detective. Liv was their backbone that kept everything together!

All Olivia could do was sit there and cry. She felt ashamed. She truly felt for the first time like Ashley, a victim. She knew she'd face him again at trial, but didn't worry about that now. She felt helpless, cold, and all she could do was cry. Elliot stayed with her the entire ride to the hospital room, until she couldn't anymore. She curled up to him and cried.

At the hospital, she laid there on the bed, crying and screaming for Elliot. She felt safe around him, and he was the only one. The doctors had gone to get him, so that they could finish their testing!

"Liv, I'm here, it's okay! You're going to be okay", he said, once he entered the room. But all Olivia could do was cry.

"El, you saved me from Harris, and for that I thank you. You're always there for me, and I hope that continues once this is all over", Olivia said.

"Liv, I'm not leaving you. You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you." Elliot stated as she grabbed his hand.

The doctors then performed the rape kit, and the news of the results would be back soon. Olivia just hoped for the best, but knew that she had Elliot right there with her the entire time.

_**A/N: Hey readers keep reviewing. Campbell is mine, just needed another cop besides Matthew Parker, who was also there. But what's most important is that Liv is home, safe from Harris. I changed the "Undercover" storyline a bit, to fit the needs of Elliot finding Liv. He was her hero! Still way more to come! Next up, is revealing the truth about their feelings, dates, and don't worry, Liv isn't pregnant from this! Review please. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're the One that I Want!

On the bed, Olivia just sat there while the doctors continued their tests, and necessary tasks. They hooked her up to a saline drip, and gave her the necessary treatment that she needed. But she felt ashamed. She didn't want to be in her position. She wanted to just forget it ever happened forever, but she knew that she was changed forever. She couldn't help her tears, as they began to fall; she just crumpled into her hands and cried. She felt alone, even though Elliot and Cragen were in the room, she felt like she was alone, still in that basement.

Elliot saw her changed expression from a motionless, stale expression to a sad, distressed, and upset state. He gathered her in his arms, and held her tightly. Cragen had tears in his eyes as well, and he left the room. He knew that Olivia wanted to be alone with Elliot, who she trusted.

"Oh El, I feel so dirty. I feel like….. I don't deserve to be here! I feel like I don't deserve anything, and I just want to die!"

This hit Elliot like a ton of bricks. His girl was hurting, and this was harder for him to take than anything. He couldn't believe that she said that, feeling as though it was as if a perp had totally taken him out. He picked up her head, as it hung down low, and tried to talk to her.

"Liv, what are you talking about? You are not dirty, he's the dirty scumbag that did this, and he's put away for life. Don't worry about him. You have no reason to feel lower than anyone. I know you feel like you don't belong here, but you do. You belong to here with me, Cragen, and all of us. We all love you. You deserve to be here because you are a survivor", Elliot explained.

Olivia just reached out and he held her tightly. He felt her tears soak his shirt. He too started crying because he knew that she was the one for him and he almost lost her.

"Liv, I need to talk to you. I wanted to tell you this for years, but couldn't get it out. I didn't want to ruin my family, but this can't wait anymore. I have held my tongue for quite some time, and it's time the truth comes out. Olivia Serena Benson, I love you. I have always loved you, but other feelings for other people have got in the way. Now that's never going to happen again and everything is going to be perfect. I love you so much. I have loved you ever since you and I became partners on that first day. You told me your story, and I felt so bad for you because you had to live that life. You lived a life that one could only imagine. I have more respect for you because I know what you have been through. Forget Harris, he's trash. When you were with him, I realized how much you truly meant to me. You mean the world to me, and I couldn't live life without the indestructible Olivia Benson. You know that's true.

Olivia was shocked to the core. She was shocked that he was revealing his feelings to her. She had many questions, but found the right ones to ask!

"El, what about the kids and Kathy?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Elliot looked down for a moment, because he knew that this was coming. He sighed and smiled. He could do this.

"Liv, it's over with Kathy. She and I both signed the divorce papers this morning. I knew it had been over with her for a while, but I couldn't leave. Now that everything is finalized, we can finally be together. The kids love the idea of us together, that is if you want to be. The kids had actually seen this coming!" Elliot said, smirking. He showed Olivia his right hand, which Olivia noticed, was missing his wedding ring. She was shocked and amazed. Her face got soft then and smiled. She smiled for the first time since the attack.

"Elliot, I have felt a certain way about you since day one. I knew I could trust you and you could trust me. Through every trial and tribulation that we have gone through as partners and every case, I learned something more about you. Like I said the night while we were in front of your house a few weeks ago, you are the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. You alone want to work with me. I can't walk away from the job when I need time because you are always there. I meant every word of that, and now I mean this. When Harris had me in the basement", Olivia said, and started to cry. Elliot just rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. He knew she needed to face it, and get the emotion out.

"When he had me, I had to focus on something else. I focused on you, you were on my mind when he was…." she couldn't finish. She knew she wanted to tell him everything. Elliot just sat there and consoled her. He knew she felt like a victim, and he would be there for her.

"I felt like I deserved what he had coming for me. I felt like I deserved it. I thought of Ashley, and I thought of you. It was hard for me because I never felt like I truly belonged to someone, and I feel that way when I am with you. I feel like I belong to you. Elliot Stabler, I love you so much. I have felt this way for a long time, but your situation had me pushing my feelings down. But now I feel like I can finally be free to say how I feel, and that's exactly it." Olivia said, as she saw Elliot smile, and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"El, why are you crying?" Olivia asked, hoping that he wouldn't leave her.

"I should have been there to protect you. I know I couldn't have been, but it feels like I should have protected you better. I feel like I have let you down", Elliot stated, letting his tears fall, and putting his head in his hands.

"El, you did nothing of the sort. Please, it's not your fault. I had you there in my mind, and focused on you. I knew you'd rescue me, and wanted you to. I waited and waited for you and you finally came to get me. That's why I clung to you so tightly. You are my hero."

She leaned forward and they shared a sweet and passionate kiss. In that kiss, Olivia felt everything that she had been feeling. Elliot let go of every doubt that he had been feeling, and showed Olivia how much he truly loved her. During the kiss, neither of them had noticed the entrance of Don Cragen, John Munch and Odafin Tutuola. They were all there to check in on Olivia. They had known Elliot was there, but never knew that they would be doing this.

"Oh get a room. Does this mean that feelings have been shared and we have a lovebird couple in the precinct?" John asked.

"Yes, John. Olivia and I have officially started dating, and have told each other how we felt. Captain, I hope that we can remain partners, and remain in the same unit." Elliot said, looking at his co-workers, and then focused all of his energy on his girl.

"I will work something out with the board. I'm not getting rid of you guys, don't worry." Cragen said.

"Um guys, I need to talk to the captain and then Fin, if that's okay?" Olivia said, looking at the other guys.

"You want me here, honey?" Elliot asked, and Olivia just shook her head.

The detectives walked outside of the hospital room, as Cragen went closer to Olivia. He hugged her and asked her what was on her mind. She took a deep breath and began.

"You told me that I shouldn't have taken the post as the undercover inmate. I should have listened, but I wanted to catch the guy so bad. I saw every bit of myself in Ashley, and since her mother was junkie and she was attacked, I was afraid that it would happen to me by someone that hated my mother, or someone that my father had known who had promised him that he would have revenge. I'm sorry for disobeying your order, captain", Liv said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

The captain looked shocked. He knew she felt remorse for going in there, and for not fighting Harris, but didn't know that this would happen. He swallowed hard, and then said, "Liv, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was scared something would happen to my best detective. But when I saw what he did to you, while you were on the gurney, being wheeled out, I felt something different, but I didn't want to be in the wrong. I am wrong for thinking that, and you are strong enough to handle whatever comes your way next. I am happy that both you and Elliot have told each other how you felt, and it's about time. Liv I love you as my daughter, and Harris will go down. I'm going to get Fin.", he said as he hugged her and left the room. As Fin walked in, Cragen took Elliot aside and wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt his girl.

"Listen, El, don't you dare hurt her. You will deal with me and will be out of here quicker than you think. You hurt her, and you'll deal with me!"

"Understood, captain, but you don't have to worry about that. I love Olivia, and would never ever hurt her. I want to have a life with her", Elliot said.

Back in the room, Olivia and Fin were just getting started.

"Fin, I know you blame yourself for not getting there in time, but you had to do your job or the other cops would get suspicious. I know that. Please don't blame yourself." Olivia said.

"Listen Liv, I know that, but still, I was there to help you out on whatever you were finding. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I was doing my job, but my first priority was to protect you. I had orders from the captain to help you out with whatever you needed and your boyfriend. They trusted me to protect you and I failed!" Fin stated.

"Fin, you didn't fail. You did your job. Hey you protected me against Parker, and then once with Harris. Harris was just quicker. Don't blame yourself. I already feel really ashamed about the whole rape. I feel like I lead him on, with the whole thing with me trying to get information, and then making my shirt a little sexier so that he would be attracted to me. I feel like I shouldn't have done those things, and just found out information another way. But I was wrong. I had to go through that, and even though it hurts to admit it, I feel like that", Olivia stated, and started to cry. Fin held her close and motioned for Elliot to come in the room. He comforted his girlfriend.

"She's really torn up about it. She thinks it's her fault, and that she doesn't deserve everything. I understand that I couldn't help her, but she's making me believe, she's going to try something." Fin stated to his superior officer, worried about his friend.

"She's going to be fine. I am sure of it, and I am almost positive that Wong can see her, and Elliot will be there with her day in and day out." Cragen said.

A few days went by since all of this, and Liv was ready to leave the hospital. The rape didn't cause a pregnancy, so she was glad about that, but she still had doubts about how she would manage her life now. She had daily visits from Wong and Elliot was always with her. The scars had healed on her body, but emotionally she was going to need more time. She knew this could happen and allowed everyone to help her. She knew that one day she would become the old Detective Benson once again.

When she got out of the hospital, Elliot had planned for her to move in with him. Even though they were just dating, he needed to be there to protect Olivia. They went to his place and got her situated. Then El had a surprise for Liv. He was going to take her out on the town, and have their very first date.

"Liv, why don't we go out tonight? All of the kids have plans and we need to get out. How about it?" Elliot asked his girlfriend.

"Elliot, that sounds wonderful. Let me just get ready, and then we'll go." Olivia said, and she was sounding like her old self already. About an hour later, Olivia took one last look in the mirror. She still saw herself as the broken Olivia, who couldn't move on, but this time, she just wanted to be with Elliot. She saw how beautiful she had looked in the gorgeous black dress that he had purchased for her, specifically for tonight. It was perfect.

They went out to the "Hudson River Café", a restaurant which looked over the Hudson River. They ate delectable seafood, soups and salads. Olivia felt much better about herself that one night more than any other night since her attack. To her, it was amazing what a little black dress would do to her spirits. Elliot saw this new Olivia, and loved it. She was finally starting to look the part of her old self, and was so glad that she was back. He knew that there would be tough times ahead, but whatever they faced, they would face it together.

"Elliot, this was wonderful. I feel amazing and like I deserve to be here for the first time since the attack. You are amazing, and I thank you for being there for me." Olivia said when they got into the car.

Elliot just looked over and smiled. "Olivia, when you were in that prison, I was scared to death, but I knew everything would be okay, since Fin was there. When I broke it off with Kathy, I knew that felt right. She just wasn't right for me. Then when I was lying in the crib, one night, I felt like something was calling me to help. It was you. I had to get to you. When I found out what that scumbag did to you, I knew that it was my duty as your partner to be there for you. As your boyfriend now, I feel like it is my duty to please you, and that's what I want to do for the rest of my life. I want to please you."

They smiled at each other and kissed. This was going to be the start of a beautiful life together, and for Olivia, it was a brand new start to a new life that she had always dreamed about. It was a new beginning. It was perfect now, and it would never change. They wanted to cherish this moment forever, and it would be done that way.

While they were driving home, they hadn't noticed that someone was following them. But they didn't pay a mind to the car, a black Honda, because they were too in love. They didn't care that the person in the car had stopped when they got to the house, turned their lights off and just watched. The person did take pictures, and had a plan to try and destroy whatever they shared. For this person, revenge and jealousy came together and it was time that Olivia and Elliot felt what she was feeling.

_**A/N: Who is this mystery person? What does she truly want with the couple? Read on to find out. Reviews are always welcome, and they make me a better writer. Plus, it always puts a smile on my face when you all like my story. Thanks for reading, and keep doing so to find out what happens next. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You don't belong to her anymore. You belong with me!

In the car, the woman sat watching the couple as they walked inside the house. She was enraged that the couple was going into the same apartment complex together. She had to get closer, and find out more. The woman grabbed her purse, which had one of the guns that she had found in her home, and her oversized coat and walked into the building. She had told the guy at the front desk that she was a "friend" of the couple that just entered and was surprising them with her own appearance. The manager thought that this was suspicious, and wouldn't let her go. The manager was then shot with the pistol that the woman had hidden in her purse. She was out for one thing and one thing only and no one would stop her. She knew how to sneak in to the system, and found out which room the couple would be in. She walked casually up the stairs, and found the apartment where the couple had just walked into. Outside, she could hear them talking about how wonderful their evening was, and waited for just the right moment to snatch back what had belonged to her for nine years, until the other woman had taken her place in his heart, and she was left cold in the dust.

In the apartment, no one suspected a thing that a suspicious woman was outside. Elliot and Olivia just sat there and talked about the evening.

"Oh El, tonight was great. I loved it." Olivia said, sitting on the couch. "It was a good idea and break from the doubts in my head about the r-r-rape!" Olivia said, as she started to break down again.

Elliot was standing by the counter, pouring them a glass of wine, when he heard her voice crack and looked toward her. He saw her tears begin to fall, and stopped what he was doing and went over to comfort her.

"Liv, remember that man did this to you, and it will take some time to get over it. I had tonight planned to show you how wonderful you are to me and what I would do for you in a heartbeat."

"I know, El, but am I ever going to get over it?" Olivia asked, still crying. Her face was buried in his chest.

"Liv, eventually you will get over it, and I will be right there by your side. Remember, you have me for good now." Elliot smiled her, and surprisingly, she smiled back.

"I know and thanks", Liv said, as she stood up. She headed to the bathroom, and went to wash her face.

The woman outside had used this as her opportunity to capture her prey. Elliot had been in this woman's sights since he left her for Olivia. She knew that it was just a matter of time before he would be running back to her, and she knew how to do it. She knocked on the door and made her first move. She had a plan that would involve a sneaky trick.

"I'll get it Liv", Elliot said, and walked to the door. Liv was still trying to get changed for bed, and so she didn't mind.

When Elliot opened the door, his expression changed drastically to a questionable one. "Kathy? What are you doing here?"

"El, its Dickie. He's been into some trouble again." The woman revealed herself and it was Kathy.

"Why didn't he call me?" Elliot asked.

"He was ashamed. I have him in the car, and left him there because he was ashamed to see you." Kathy said, smiling to herself.

"Alright, just let me tell Liv that I'll be right back", Elliot said, and went to tell Olivia.

"Liv, it's Kathy, she said something's wrong with Dickie. He's right downstairs and I won't be long", Elliot said to Olivia, who was brushing her teeth.

"Okay, El, be careful", Olivia said, spitting into the sink. He pulled her close and kissed her. Elliot did not know that was going to be the last thing they said to each other for the rest of the evening and the next day.

Elliot followed Kathy outside, and Kathy moved behind him. She took out her pistol and hit him with it, when he opened the door. She threw his body into the back seat of the car and drove off. Elliot didn't even see it coming because he had been tricked.

Meanwhile, still inside the apartment, Liv just waited and waited for an hour or so. Then she began to get worried and she had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She threw on some workout clothes that she had packed or that Alex had packed for her when she was in the hospital. She went downstairs and asked if they had seen the man that she was with. But when she didn't see the manager anywhere, that's when she knew something was wrong. She went behind the desk and saw that the manager was shot. She immediately dialed 9-1-1 and told them of her situation, and then she called Don. He had to know.

"Don, you need to get down here to El's apartment. He was taken and there was a man that was shot. Kathy took him, Don", Olivia said, starting to cry.

"Liv, I'll be there with gang in a few, just hang in there", Don said, grabbing his coat and the others and heading out of the precinct.

When they reached the apartment building, the police had already put the tape out, and was wheeling the guy out in a body bag. Don knew that Olivia must have been torn up about this.

"Oh Don, he's out there and he's hurt, I can feel it. Oh why did this have to happen now? It was Kathy. She came to the apartment and wanted El to see something about Dickie, and he followed her. He believed her about his son, and she must have attacked him. OH EL, where are you?" Olivia stated and cried into her boss' shoulder. Her boss just stood there and let her emotions run. He knew that this was deeply affecting Olivia, and knew that every means would have to be done to get Elliot back safely.

Fin and Munch watched the security tapes, and saw that Elliot had known it was Kathy before she revealed herself. Then when they saw the tape from the security cameras outside, they saw that Kathy butted him with a gun and said to him that he was hers, not Olivia's. They shared the news with their captain, and means were put together to find Kathy. Everyone, including Liv, met back at the precinct to try and see where Kathy had bought property. Liv sat there in a haze, because she was still getting over everything that happened with Harris, and everything that is now happening with El. Elliot was supposed to be with her, helping her get through this and he wasn't there, because of Kathy.

Meanwhile with Elliot, Kathy had just pulled up to a storage shop outside of Manhattan, in a town called North Bergen in New Jersey. She knew cops would be looking for them, so she decided to go out of the city. Elliot was dragged out of the car and then was brutally awakened by Kathy. She pointed the gun at him and told him to enter the building, and not to say anything. The owners of the shop had already been shot by Kathy, when they wouldn't allow her to use the shop for her little "game". She grabbed one of the chairs and tied Elliot to it, and then tied the chair to one of the surrounding metal bars that framed the building. When she finally was ready for her little game, Kathy began asking her questions to Elliot.

"Elliot, who do you love more than anything in this world as your partner in life?" Kathy asked, ready to shoot and stab Elliot.

"Olivia. Kathy what are you doing?" Elliot asked, but soon understood as she stabbed with a knife. Blood started to appear on his shirt as she had cut very slightly his stomach on the left side.

"You see, I tricked you into coming out to see Dickie, because I am going to make you love me again. If you don't say it, you'll be punished every time, with a stab or a cut wound. If it gets to where I feel like you are never going to say anything, I will shoot you", Kathy explained.

"We agreed on this Kathy, we had a deal! We were through a long time ago", Elliot screamed, as Kathy came closer to him. She pulled off his shirt, and started caressing him. Then she took off her jacket, and her top, revealing her body to him. He knew what was happening. She was going to make him pay for leaving her, and then have sex with him until he claimed that he loved her more than he loved Olivia.

"None of your tactics will work anymore, Kathy, I love Olivia, and there's nothing you can say or do about it!" Elliot spat, trying to get free, and get her off of him. But she saw his attempts as a signal to go further and further. She then took his pants off and began to have her way with him, as she removed her pants as well. He still resisted every move she made. He only thought about getting back to Olivia, and nothing else. He hadn't known Kathy was this demented, and now was even gladder than he ever had been about divorcing her.

Meanwhile with Olivia, she began to get even more concerned. She knew that he was hurting, and felt it every time he was stabbed or hit with the gun. She felt something hitting her like a ton of bricks every time it happened. Don was in his office, getting men to trace the area and guard her place, in case Kathy had returned. She went into his office and sat on the sofa, and waited for him to finish. Don saw her enter the room and quickly finished his duties to tell the others what to do, and went over to her.

"He's going to be found, Liv, don't you worry!"

"Don, he's in pain and she's hurting him. Kathy's demented, and I can't just sit here while she hurts him, I have to go find him."

"I'll go with you and so will John and Fin. We'll find him", Don said, hoping that their efforts would be successful. He couldn't stand seeing Olivia this torn up and she had already been through so much.

"Well let's think if she hasn't shown up at her house and the kids don't know where she is, she must be out of Manhattan. She has to be. She would want to take him somewhere where he couldn't be found by one of us", Liv said, trying to be strong and do her job.

"Liv, that's brilliant. Let's go out of Manhattan and check all the neighboring areas. She's got to be around there somewhere!" Fin said, and Liv smiled. She knew she was getting back to her old self, and needed to be strong for Elliot. They started going north, and found nothing and then they decided to go across to New Jersey and look there, because Olivia said that they had friends in Hoboken. They tried in Hoboken and came up with nothing. They asked if there were any neighboring towns that have storage spaces and one store owner came up with the town North Bergen. They told them that there was little storage shop right near the state border. They knew that this was right.

In the car on the way there, Liv whispered into the air 'Hang on El. I'm coming', she said, and closed her eyes to say a silent prayer. When they got to the storage unit, Liv told the group that she'd find El. It was her responsibility. They told her that they would take care of Kathy. When they walked into the storage shop, nothing was being heard, so they pulled their guns and checked around. Heading to the back of the shop, Liv and Cragen saw Kathy yelling at Elliot. They motioned for John and Fin to get over there, and when they did. They devised a plan to get Kathy. Liv would go in after they got Kathy away, and save him. She was his hero, now and knew that it was her that needed to save her love.

The plan worked perfectly. Cragen made a noise, and Kathy freaked. She had told Elliot that she would go see what it was, and be right back. But when she started to walk away, Fin and Munch grabbed her. She told them that this was a mistake, that she was trying to get her husband back, and they laughed. When Liv saw Fin and Munch grab Kathy, she took off towards Elliot. She couldn't let him die or get hurt anymore.

"El! I'm here; you're going to be okay! (To Cragen) call a bus! (Back to Elliot) El, can you hear me! I'm here, it's me, Liv, and you're going to be okay!" Liv said, as she started to cry. She saw Elliot open his eyes and recognize her.

"Liv, oh god is I glad to see you. Are you okay? Did Kathy hurt you?" Elliot questioned. When she shook her head, he took a breath of relief. The bus came shortly and Elliot was wheeled out of the storage facility and Liv went with him to the hospital.

One the way to the hospital, Liv comforted El, as best as she could. But she couldn't help her own tears as she realized how close she came to losing him. Elliot was in and out of consciousness, and she was scared for him.

When they got to the hospital, the doctor took him and Olivia was left in the waiting room. Her squad finally came up and saw how incredibly nervous she was. Elliot had multiple stab wounds to the chest and a gunshot wound in his shoulder from when he was with Kathy. Liv was scared because she saw the amount of blood lost and was fearful of the worst possible end result. Don read all of this on her face and held her close. She had been through so many traumas with her rape, and now had to be strong for Elliot. When Don saw the doctor come out, he whispered that the doctor was here to Liv, and she turned around.

"How is he?" Liv asked, fearfully.

"He lost a lot of blood and the stab wounds did cut some cartilage, but he will be fine. He's awake now and asking for Olivia. Is one of you all her?" the doctor asked.

"Yea, that's me. Can I see him?"

"Right this way", the doctor said, as she took one last look at the group and followed the doctor. When she got to his room, she immediately broke down again, and walked quickly up to his bed. When Elliot heard her come in, he looked toward her and reached for her hand. He saw the tears coming down her cheeks, and knew that she was trying to be strong, as he saw the intake of breath. When he took hold of it, both detectives cried together, and they each felt the pain that the other was feeling from the trauma that they had just endured.

"Liv I'm so sorry! I thought she was doing something for Dickie. But when I found out Dickie wasn't even in the car and turned to ask her about it, and that's when she hit me with the gun, and got me into the car, and pulled off. I wanted to get back to you quickly. I tried to wake up and slip out, but my head hurt too badly. I knew she would have the gun trained on me."

"El, there's nothing to be sorry for. She's the one who went crazy overboard with her plan, and I'm glad it's over!" Liv stated. But Elliot wasn't finished.

"Liv, I should have seen the signs. I should have realized it was a trick, but I didn't. Then she put you through the horrible fear of losing me, and I never wanted that to happen."

"El, it's her fault, no one else's. She's lost it, and it was because she lost you. I now understand how you felt during my attack, and it was too much for me." Liv stated, knowing that the reason that he had been taken is because Kathy wanted him back.

"She hurt me every time I said to her that I loved you. She literally wanted me back that bad that she would go through all of that trouble and murdering someone, not to mention hurting me, and torturing you. She's an idiot. She lived with a cop for nine years and this is what she learned!" Elliot stated.

"I could feel it when she hurt you, and I knew what was happening. I vowed to Cragen that I had to save you."

Liv just leaned forward and kissed him soundly. Then Elliot said, "I could never love anyone as much as I love you. You are my future!"

"I love you, El, and even though Kathy scared me, nothing will ever change how I feel." Liv said, and knew that together they can conquer anything. Hell, they conquered a crazy ex wife and a rapist all together. They could do anything.

_**A/N: I wanted to make a chapter that had Olivia saving Elliot in some way. She was his hero! Read and review. Coming up, Liv and El date and tell the kids about everything that is going on. Will the kids like having Olivia around? Will they get Elliot to do something he's always wanted to do? Will the dates be good enough for both detectives to forget everything? This is what's in store for the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: No Holding Back

As Elliot and Olivia sat in the hospital room, they talked about everything that happened and everything that will happen with the upcoming trial and their love life.

"Liv, when I found out that you went to Sealview, my heart stopped. I heard about that place being crappy and disgusting. Even though I knew you were undercover, I felt like you of all people didn't deserve to be there. I couldn't help but start to think about everything that we've been through. This case truly was the one that got me thinking all night about you. The Gitano case had pushed me there, but I was already gone over the cliff when you went to Sealview. Then I was working one day and had looked at your desk. Something was pulling me towards you, to finding you specifically, and that's when I knew you were in trouble. Something in your findings had gone wrong, and you were hurting. Fin told me that he wished he would've gotten there sooner, but he couldn't leave his post. He wouldn't blow his undercover post, and I respected him for that. When I got to the prison, I literally went insane, seeing what had happened with the "breakout of TB". My only duty was finding you, and I told Cragen that if he handled Harris, I would find you. I had to be the one, because I was your partner…..." He took an intake of air, and the tears began to fall. "When I saw you there and you were bloody and nude, I knew what he did to you. I had all of this rage and anger for Harris, but then when you started talking to me, all of that went away. All I saw was you, and understood that my feelings had changed. I love you, Liv, and always will. Harris did what he thought were necessary, and those feelings soon will pass, but I will always be there!" Elliot said, letting the tears fall.

When he looked up, Liv had tears in her eyes to and she fell on top of him, crying with him. He consoled her. He knew that he just opened up to her and told her everything about the Harris case that was needed to be said for a while, but he didn't want to make her upset. Now there was no holding back to anything that was left unsaid, or unheard. Through tears, Olivia responded to Elliot, as she picked her head up.

"El, I told Cragen to not put you with me, because I knew how much you cared for me. I mean Fin did to, but it was different with us. We had just fought over a case, and tensions were still high, and I didn't want to upset you anymore. I saw things in that prison that no person should have to see. Cops belittling prisoners and then having them pushed so low, that they start believing that they are low. Then when Parker, the other guard felt me up, Fin was the one who pulled me off of him, but you see, I over-reacted. I was the one that deserved it, and Fin got the blame. Then, when I found out about Ashley's mother, I had to know more. A TB breakout didn't allow me to find out more information, and I tried to get answers. But Parker again crossed the line, and Harris put me down in the basement for punishment. I was the one who was punished and not him…" Olivia began to breakdown more, because her next words were the hardest to say. She just cried and cried, and with Elliot rubbing her back, she eventually calmed herself down.

When she finally could continue, she took his hand, and started the rest of her story. "All that was going through my mind when he brought me down there was "Elliot, I need you". I needed you to rescue me. Then he began beating me with his stick and I ran. I tried my best to be strong and get away, but I couldn't! He locked me to a door with his handcuffs, and then pulled down his pants. He r-r-raped me over and over again, and there was nothing I could do! I couldn't do anything, and I kept thinking about was being strong and brave for you. I knew you would find me, and when you finally did, I couldn't handle it anymore. He put me through hell and I figured that after I healed, things would go back to normal, and you'd go back to Kathy. I wanted you though, and only you! I've always wanted you." Olivia stated, smiling at her boyfriend, through tears. They both cried for a few minutes longer, before the doctor entered.

"Well Mr. Stabler, it looks like everything is pretty much set to go here. Your bruises and slashes will heal in time, but I want you to change and dress the bandages the next few days. You can have your lovely girl here do it. She's been by your side through all of this! Also, I'm releasing you tomorrow, under strict orders to take it easy." the doctor explained, and Elliot understood.

"Your lovely girl, eh? Hey, I could deal with that!" Liv said, smiling and kissing her man.

"Believe me Liv, you are that and more to me!" Elliot said, kissing her back.

The guys walked in and saw them kissing. They rolled their eyes and quietly entered the room. Once the kiss broke, Munch stated "Get a room guys."

"Shut it Munch, let them be!" Cragen said, smiling at his new favorite couple of the squad room.

They talked about when Elliot was getting out with the group and the case at hand, but no one mentioned the one person that had done this to him. They shared some memories of their best cases as a team, and it made Liv smile. She finally was getting over everything that had happened with Harris, but Kathy's toll was going to take a bit longer. Olivia knew that Elliot and she needed to talk about what happened, and why it happened, but that was beyond anyone's thoughts now. Just then, five little heads popped in the door frame. Elliot just smiled, and began calling each one of his kids over to his bedside. Little Eli was the first one to come over, and every one of them told their father how much they missed him and how they knew. Elliot just smiled, and reveled in the moment that he was sharing with his kids. He told the guys, Fin, Munch, and Cragen, if he could have a few moments alone with them and Olivia. Olivia just looked his way, and mouthed 'Now?', and he nodded. The guys exited the room and the kids all knew something was going on.

"Ok dad, the big boys are out now, what don't you want them to hear?" Dickie asked.

"They already know, Dickie. In fact, everyone does, but you all. I wanted to tell you this in a different way, but now seem like the perfect opportunity. Your mother has went off the edge, and almost tried to kill me. We locked her up, but that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to know that if you ever needed to talk, don't hold back from me or Liv." Elliot stated, looking at his family.

"Dad, we knew Mom went crazy. She told us a few nights ago to watch the kids, and she had business to take care off. She was going to try and steal you away from Olivia. We didn't know what that meant, but I'm sure in time you'll tell us", Maureen said.

Elliot looked down as he watched Eli play with his hands. He took one of them from his son's hands, and held out his hand for Olivia. At first, she resisted, but then she decided that he was doing the right thing, and took hold of his hand. She knew and understood that at some point they would have to tell the kids, and now was the best time.

"Kids, your mother and I are officially over. We've been over for a while now, but that was realized quickly, and we decided to divorce. The morning that I was captured, your mother and I signed the divorce papers and then I had to be with Olivia. A few weeks ago, she was attacked and raped while undercover. Do not worry, the guy is behind bars and hopefully will stay there as long as forever can be. While Olivia was undercover, I realized your mother and I was over, and decided to fulfill the divorce papers. I did that and now here we are. Olivia and I are together, and we love each other dearly. We're going to be together forever, and I hope you will be okay with that." Elliot said, looking at his kids.

Each of the kids was smiling and crying tears of joy and happiness. It was about time that these two got together and everyone felt happy for their father who at last found his mate. Kathleen was the first to speak.

"Dad, we couldn't be happier. Liv, we are glad you are now one of us. I dealt with a problem before and I'm getting help for it, but you were the one that really pulled me out of everything and for that I thank you. You have my blessing!" Kathleen said, hugging both of them.

"Yay! My momma is my Olivia!" Eli stated, and Liv just laughed and hugged him. She handed him to Kathleen who took him over to the chair, and pulled out one of his toys that she had brought for him.

"Happiness only comes from experiences and the people who you share those with. That's what you taught me Liv, and I'm truly grateful for you in my life. You're like a sister to me!" Maureen said, and hugged Olivia.

The twins, Lizzie and Dickie were there and they both said that they were happy for their father, and understood that Olivia was now a part of their life. They knew that their mother was in trouble and jail was the only place to help her. They loved Olivia and were so glad that she was the reason for Elliot's smile.

"Uh kids, I have to talk with your father, and I'm sure you would want to miss ice cream before the kitchen closes downstairs. Why don't you go get some?" Liv told the kids, and the older siblings understood everything.

"Liv, what's going on? Why did you send the kids out?" Elliot asked, not understanding.

"I wanted some alone time to talk with you about Kathy. We haven't talked about her", Liv stated, treading lightly. She saw Elliot breathing a sigh and looked up.

"Elliot, when you told me she was there, I knew something was up. I couldn't bear to see you in pain and when you didn't return that night, I was freaking out. She really scared me!" Olivia said, shaking.

"Liv, she scared me most of all. She hit me every time I mentioned you. She stabbed me every time she didn't receive an answer she wanted to hear. She shot me once when she got really annoyed when I refused to make love to her. When she left me, I thought she was coming after you. I got scared she was going to do something to you. When I started feeling weaker, my heart started going out, and my breathing got lagged, I thought of you. I saw Cragen and knew things were okay, but I didn't know how much longer I could've lasted. You saved me. I thought that if I saw you and you were okay, I…." he trailed off and started to cry. He knew what he was going to say. He could've died just knowing she was okay.

"El, you were going to live. I saw everything that happened after we rescued you and was there in the bus. I was there when you flat-lined, and was there when everything came back again. When they got you back, I couldn't help it but cry. I loved you and I still do."

"Kathy's over now for good, and we don't have to worry about those things anymore", Elliot stated. "Now all we have to worry about is us!"

"You're right. Kathy and Harris was no match for us!" Liv stated, and kissed Elliot firmly. The next day he was being released, and he could not wait. He would go home with Olivia and they would continue on this journey together.

_**A/N: Reviews please, and keep them with a critical eye, not a crude eye. Hope you guys like this story, and trust me there's plenty more to come. I know this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to get all of the emotions out on the table. Next, the detectives deal with a certain FBI agent, and things again get hairy for Olivia as their relationship is tested, and prevails. Plus, a proposal is in the near future. Hope you guys like it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A First class Creeper

Elliot had been discharged in the morning. All physical damaged had healed, and the emotional damage was slowly, but surely improving daily. Liv and El had gone to the house and he had changed. They went back to her apartment to allow her to do the same, and then they headed off to the precinct. The 416 to them just wasn't there work place; it had been like a second home. Before beginning to date Elliot, Olivia's home was the precinct. She knew she basically lived there for a while, but Elliot was about to change all of that. He wanted Olivia as just more than his girlfriend. He truly wasn't going to be satisfied until she was his wife. He had planned on doing it that morning, but plans were changed once they reached the station house.

When they walked into the precinct, they noticed that more people were there than the usual. There were more cops, and not as many perps, or witnesses. Something must have been going on. Maybe cop was attacked or something. Cragen held a meeting for just his squad members once they settled in.

"First of all, welcome back Stabler and Benson from an unimaginable horror that no one can understand. We are so thrilled to have you back. Second of all, Feds are here with us this week, because how close our case is involved with a Mexican drug lord that has apparently been sneaking in illegal drugs into the US that apparently makes you feel like you're extremely drunk. He drugged a young girl and now that young girl is dead. Benson, Stabler, and go talk to Melinda to see what she uncovered at the crime scene. Fin and Munch, dig up any information on the girl we need to know. This included anything that would contaminate this case. The feds are going to want every case file we have on these guys."

Each went off to their own respective posts and gathered the information. The victim was a young girl, who apparently was raped and killed because she could've gotten information to the cops on something. She could have given them information on the drug or even the guy who gave the drug. She had to be killed. It wasn't a choice for the drug lord. Benson and Stabler also found out that the girl had the drug in her system, but was forced to take it. This meant that she had to be raped first, then fixed, then killed. They knew that had to get the guy. Fin and Munch found the girl to be a clean, college student, who just went out that night to blow off finals steam. It wasn't even her scene, but she had gone because her friend wanted her to tag along with her.

Back at the precinct, the four detectives filled everyone in on what had been learned. Since the FBI was trying to get the guy as well for the sale of illegal drugs, they were working heavily on the case with them. The feds lead guy was Dean Porter, a cop who had his eye for one of the detectives in the squad. It was Olivia. She was perfect for him in every way, and he followed every one of her cases. However, he had no idea that she had found herself a boyfriend. He had no clue that her boyfriend was Elliot, her partner, and that IAB and 1PP had already been notified. Every chance he got, he tried talking to her.

"So we have the girl and we know the group, now we just have to find the right guy in the group. We need to dig deeper. Have we talked to the head honcho?"

"Not yet, but he's not going to be willing to give up any information without a warrant or a notice. We got to get him in the right mindset." Dean said, trying to win Olivia over, but giving information to their captain.

"Liv and El you go talk to Casey, and get what we need. Remember be discreet since we don't know what kind of information he's holding." Cragen said, and gave the other detectives their orders as well. Liv and El headed off to the justice building to talk to Casey, but stopped by the pit on the way.

"El, what are we doing? We have to go see Casey, and get the warrant or legal notice."

"I need to spend a moment alone with you." Elliot said, as he pulled her close and kissed her. He really needed her to know how much he truly loved her. When the kiss broke, Liv smiled and blushed.

"I love you El, forever and always!" Olivia said.

"I love you Liv", Elliot said.

After that, they departed the pit and headed down to go see Casey. When Cragen saw them coming out of the pit, he understood and just told them to go see Casey. When they got to the courthouse, Casey was just coming out of the courtroom.

"Hey guys, boy this case that you just sent me was hard, but we got him good. What's up?"

"Case, we need a warrant or notice to talk to a drug lord that we have speculation to believe he is the rapist behind our rape/murder/ drug case. Feds are trying to get us to bring a guy in. We need him."

"Okay, you got it, you have enough probable cause."

They grabbed the notice that Casey drew up when she got to her office and went to pick up the guy. Meanwhile, Porter was still following Olivia everywhere. He had stalked her every move for that week, trying to get her to even pay attention to him. But she wouldn't give him any time. She was too concerned with the case and of course Elliot, but Dean Porter was about to change all of that. He knew that if he would get a moment alone with her, he could make her fall in love with him.

Meanwhile, investigating the case, Liv and El talked to the known perpetrator. After talking with him, they arrested him. But he had other plans. He called his "associate" to meet him on the roof of the nearest airport. He had a plan. He told the detectives about how he was supposed to be meeting an accomplice that was even higher than him. He convinced them that this was the main guy and the detectives believed him. They met him at the airport, and the drug lord's plan went into play. He was going to be the sacrificial lamb and get this case to be deleted. While in custody, he took Olivia's gun and claimed that she should make no sudden movements, and everything would be fine. But she looked back toward Elliot and he followed her behind them, careful not to make a sound. When they got to the roof, he called out and the drug lord had Olivia's gun to her head. He planned to kill her, and get away with anything he could. But Porter was already there and he nodded to the drug lord. Neither Elliot nor Olivia saw Porter there, so everything was going as planned. He took the shot, that almost hit Olivia, and he was sure that Olivia noticed him now. When Elliot ran to Olivia, they both looked at him and realized that he was the killer was Porter. He had ruined the case, and was going to prison. But in Porter's eyes, he had done exactly what he was told.

They knew that they had to get Porter so they set something up like a date. Olivia would ask Porter to come over for a dinner, and she would make him think that this was a real date. She would even go as far as to kiss him and then have the "captain" call her to let her know that she had to leave for a case. Then they would track his location and find out exactly what he was doing. Elliot wasn't too fond of any idea that involved Olivia and a date, but he had to do it for the case. Olivia reminded him many times that he would be in the next room, and to trust her, that the kiss was going to mean nothing. He was the only one that she had wanted to kiss for the rest of her life. It was going to be a good plan.

That night, Liv went back to her apartment and got dressed up. She wore a red chiffon dress that makes any heart throb for her. She knew it was right. A few moments later, she heard the familiar doorbell sound, and whispered to El that he was here. TARU was in her bedroom and she felt completely safe with Elliot there. She tried her best that night, and it worked. Dean came over with flowers and Olivia faked flattery. Then she went on with the plan talking about everything that would concern him and their relationship and then planted the kiss. Olivia felt his tongue enter her mouth, but it was a bad kiss. She then heard the fake phone call, and he whispered that he was going to go. She went and walked him out, watched him leave and went back to her bedroom. TARU said that they had gotten on his phone and were following him right as they spoke. Liv changed quickly and followed Elliot to the living room, where they waited for TARU to give an exact location. Liv pulled Elliot close and kissed him with passion.

"What was that for?" Elliot said, after the kiss broke.

"I wanted to kiss you after that horrible kiss I just faked with Porter." Olivia said.

Just then TARU had a location. They found him etching closer and closer to the park, where Porter was going to meet a new client. They left the apartment after that, and went to arrest him. Porter had planned on letting them catch up and let everything happen to him. Inside the precinct, Stabler left Benson alone to speak to the captain, who pulled him out of there as a test. They all saw the looks that Dean gave Olivia, and wanted to see what he was up to. They had already searched his apartment, and found multiple pictures of her at different locations and different times. There were some of her in the precinct, walking the street, with her gun, and the ones that really screwed up Elliot's head for a few moments had been the pictures of her in her apartment. It took everything he had not to step in and save his girl, but knew that the captain wanted to test him and now was his only shot.

Just then, Porter locked the door, and spoke to Olivia alone.

"You could have had everything you ever dreamed of with me. I love you Olivia and I can't get enough. But you choose this as a means to tear us apart. Why?" Porter said, etching closer and closer to Olivia. Olivia just backed away from him. But he kept coming.

"Dean, you lied to everyone about your involvement in the case. You lied to me in the precinct. Why couldn't you tell me the truth?"

"Feelings at that point didn't matter. But they matter now, and I want you as my own."

"What? Dean, you're crazy. The others are watching your moves."

"Let them watch and learn that Olivia Benson will forever be mine. No matter what the case or who you date, you know in your heart that you belong with me!"

"Dean, that couldn't be farther from the truth. I don't love you, in fact, I hate you. You disgust me. The kiss the other night meant nothing. I was following orders. You just need to get over me, because you are never going to find love, if I'm your obsession. Plus, I don't like liars and I can't stand when someone does that to me. You sacrificed a case to save your own ass. What about the victim? Doesn't she get moral justice to put someone away for what he did to her?"

"Liv, that's not important. What's important here is right now, and now I want you bad", Porter said, catching Olivia in his arms. Olivia had no clue that he was this psycho, but played along. She let him hold her and then even get close enough to kiss her, but when he began caressing her breasts, that was the last straw. He had her right where he wanted her, but she turned the tables and kicked him in the private area and ran out of the room. She ran right into Elliot's arms, and was shaking in them. Elliot just rubbed her shoulders, and calmed her down. She knew that if she was just in Elliot's arms again, she would be okay. He kissed the side of her head, and had planned on talking about this later with her. When she could speak, she spoke directly to the captain.

"Captain, can we get a move on with his arrest? I can't interrogate him anymore. He did what he had to do to get to me."

"I can arrest him for assaulting you Liv, but that's it. Feds want him out of here and are not charging him for anything with the case."

"What? That lunatic gets to walk free of this case and we can't do anything about it?" Elliot said.

"We just got the call to let him go, Elliot. There's nothing I can do", the Captain said and looked into Olivia's deep brown eyes.

"Liv, I am sorry. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry you had to do that. But we wanted the truth."

"Its okay, Captain. I can understand that, but if you don't mind, I would like for me and my partner to take the rest of the day."

"Fine by me, you both have a bunch of time. Take what you need", the Captain said and walked into his office. Then he screamed, "Stabler, get in here!"

When Elliot walked into the office, he sat down and waited for what was about to come to him.

"Elliot, watch her. She might lose it again. I saw her shaking and just the intimate touch of Dean Porter might have sent her back with thinking and she might be thinking of Sealview. We don't want a regression."

"Captain, I will do my best! You can count on me." Elliot said to his superior officer, and he walked out of the office.

He saw everyone else and smiled. But then, something was off. Olivia was not there. Liv wasn't in the general area of the precinct, and he knew where she had gone. She went to the pit after everything that happened and just sat there on the bed. When he walked in, she didn't look up and didn't seem to notice until he was right in front of her, kneeling. She looked at him and broke down, and he just held her.

"El, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you", Olivia said, through her sobs.

"Liv, it wasn't your fault, and I knew that. Porter dug himself a pretty deep hole, and the FBI looked right over it."

"Yes, but he kissed me, held me, fondled me. Didn't that bug you?" Olivia asked, not breaking the contact with Elliot.

"No, because I knew you would hurt him. I was proud of you for even wanting to face him. You are the strongest person ever, and I could never be mad at you for that."

"It's happening to me. All of this is happening to me, to us. I feel like I deserve everything I got. I feel like I deserved the rape, the assault by Harris and Porter. I deserved it all. Maybe it's because I dress too sexy at work. Maybe I'm doing something wrong. El, I've been going over this and over this in my head. I can't see why you would want to stay with me."

"What? Liv, how could you say that? I love you and only you. We will get through this together, all of it. You did nothing wrong in any of those situations. Those men are creeps to the second power and there is nothing you could do to stop them. Harris and Porter are natural first class creepers and they go after women who look appealing to them. But you have done nothing wrong. I love you, Olivia, and will help you get through this."

"El, thank you for all of this. I think though that I want to go home, to my apartment."

"Sure thing sweetie, we will do whatever you want."

They walked out of the precinct, and everyone saw how Olivia had looked and felt. It was written all over her face when she got her things. They knew that this was tearing her up. Don feared this would happen and knew that Elliot would take care of her. They reached the apartment within twenty minutes and when they reached the inside, Liv couldn't hold it in any more. She kissed him with every passion and fiber in her being.

"What was that for?" Elliot asked, smiling.

"Well, it's because you were there for me through everything that I've gone through."

"I'm not going anywhere, Liv, not now, and you know what, not ever." he said as he kissed her soundly. He now knew that there was something important he had to do. He knew she would want this done somewhere special, and what other special place could there be except for the precinct. He promised himself that tomorrow, at the precinct, first thing in the morning; he would do something that he hoped would go perfectly right.

_**A/N: Please Review. I've been working on this one to make Dean sound like a complete loser for a few days, and I think I accomplished that, don't you? Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Your kind words mean so much to me. Next up: The proposal and the engagement bliss. Elliot has a plan up his sleeve on the perfect proposal. How do you think he will do it? Reviews please! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Perfect Proposal

El had many different ideas from others on how he should do this. He thought each one out carefully that night at Olivia's apartment. He had let her sleep close to him, while his mind ran through the entire proposal ideas that everyone at his work, and everyone of his kids had for him. He had told the others during the week before that he was going to do it, and wanted to make it special. Each gave their own advice, but Elliot knew that he was going to have to find a special way for himself that he knew Olivia would love.

"I think you should take her dancing, and then have your song play, and let her get all mushy, then pop the question after the dance." Fin had told him.

"Nah man, that's old school. I think you should take her to dinner and do it there at your place. That would be perfect", Munch had said, but again Elliot didn't think that would suit Olivia.

"Wait a minute, she loves going down to the pier doesn't she? Well in the sand you can write it, and have you standing on the edge of the letters with the ring!" Melinda said. She knew Olivia would like that, but Elliot didn't like that idea because it wasn't special enough for his bride to be. He wanted it to be one that Olivia would remember for the rest of your lives.

"What about doing it here at the precinct? We could set something up nice and romantic and you could do it." Don suggested last, which Elliot came to a liking that one. But he wanted to do more.

He had fixed every piece of rose petal and every little note perfectly in a way that Olivia would understand. With the others' help, he fixed the room to perfection. It had to be perfect for Olivia. When it was finished, he sat there thinking about how he proposed to Kathy and it was nothing compared to this. It was not special enough. He was going to use a ring that his mother had received from his father. It was her engagement ring. Elliot knew that Olivia loves antique stuff, and this was perfect. The only change he made was to put an even bigger diamond in the center.

During the day, Liv was very suspicious at home wondering what Elliot was doing. She had taken the day off, and Alex had taken her shopping. But all that was on her mind was Elliot. She hadn't heard from him that day. At the mall, Liv was trying on different clothes for work, and it was all okay, but she also wanted to try things on for Elliot. She bought a few dresses and skirts that she knew he would enjoy. Alex had convinced her into buying a killer dress that was red sequins. It was so perfect for Olivia. Olivia had thought something was suspicious and Alex would not budge. She too had found out from Elliot about the surprise proposal, and was in charge of getting Liv a killer dress, and to the precinct. She had also told Casey and Judge Donnelly, who would "show up just at the perfect moment".

While shopping, Liv had received a text from Cragen telling her that they needed her at the precinct, but she didn't need to worry about wearing work clothes. He told her to wear a dress that would be smashing. Olivia also thought that this was suspicious, but got herself together in the red smashing dress that Alex had bought for her, did her makeup in an elegant way that included a smoky eye, and a clean lip to not overshadow the dress. Then she did her hair in an up-do and put her black heels on. She looked in the mirror and loved the way she looked. She didn't understand the reason for Don's need for her in a dress like this at the precinct, but she didn't care.

Alex met her at her door at seven, and she was supposed to be at the precinct for seven-thirty. When Alex came to get her, Alex was stunned and knew that this night was going to be one that Olivia would never forget. In the car, Olivia knew that Alex had known what was going on and started pestering her.

"Alex, what's really going on? Why did Don want me at the precinct in this amazing gown?"

"Liv, you'll find out when you get there, and I know Elliot will be there as well." At this statement, Alex saw Olivia nod and smile. She always did when she thought of the man she loved.

Alex had texted Elliot to tell them that they were there, and he had replied with an 'I'm ready'. Now, Alex told Olivia that she would go in first, and then Olivia would need to enter a few moments later. Alex went in and went straight to Cragen's office, watching every move. Olivia had entered the building a few moments later.

On the floor, Olivia saw rose petals and wondered why they were there. She also had seen a note on the door, that read 'you're night begins here', and followed the petals. Then she found another note on the door of the interrogation room that read: "In this spot, you held my hands and talked to me without judging me and you promised me we would get through anything together as partners". She smiled as she remembered that moment that was so sweet and tender. She kept walking and found her old locker with another note attached. This one read "This spot exactly is where you trusted me for the first time as your partner. You had faith in me and told me and the squad about your mother.", and then she moved toward the squad room. But when the roses headed off to the pit, she smiled again as she picked up a note on the door. "Right here, you promised me through thick and thin that you would be there for me, and we settled our differences on the many cases we worked together. We also told each other everything, and you admitted to me that you were scared of Harris, Porter, and even some of the not so scary guys. Remember that night?" Olivia had tears in her eyes, and nodded as if secretly answering the message. She then followed the roses once more, and memories began flooding back as if in a world-wind. Entering the squad room, she saw Elliot standing there, waiting for her.

"El, there you are. What's going on? Why did the captain want me here, and what's with all the notes. I loved it, and it was very romantic, but what's going on?"

He just smiled and knew that Olivia would be asking tons of questions. All he did was look and point to her desk.

"We shared our cases, meals, and truths here, and now we share everything." was there written in another note. There was one more note, and it had been sitting on the floor, in front of Elliot. It read "This is where all your dreams come true, if you say yes." Moving toward him, he just smiled again and pulled her close. He kissed her with every fiber of her being and his as well, and they were lost in the moment. Then Elliot began.

"Liv, I wanted this night to be like no other night for you. I had Cragen call you in because I know you would never just show up at the precinct and in a fabulous dress, which you look amazing in, by the way. I had his help as well as the guys to put all the notes, roses and special details together. But there's was one thing missing through all of that. It was you. The truth is Liv, I needed you. I need you for everything in my life. You are my everything. We started out as partners, chasing bad guys, and getting justice. But we are so much more than that. We are lovers and partners for life. That is, if you'll have me? Olivia Serena Benson, I love you with everything in my heart. I've loved you ever since you walked in ten years ago now, and we met as partners. I can't believe it's already been that long, but we've gone through so much together and we always will. When you first admitted to me that you love me, I knew that things couldn't happen because of my previous marriage. But after the divorce papers were finalized and everything was complete with that chapter of my life, I turned the page and found you. In fact, I saw you in every page of my story, and it's nowhere near finished yet. You are always there for my children and anyone who needs you, and that includes me. So, I need you now. I've waited for years for this moment, and now it's coming true. Olivia Serena Benson, right here where we first met and for the rest of our lives, would you do me the honor in becoming my beloved wife?" Elliot stated as he got down on one knee, and saw Liv's eyes tearing up.

Olivia began to cry, listening to Elliot say those precious words to her. When she heard him propose, she was stunned and amazed. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and he was her dream. He was the one every sign pointed to.

"El, I would love to marry you. Yes is your answer. It would be a dream come true for me to be your wife, knowing that every day, I get to wake up next to you, work with my partner for life and my partner for work, and go home every night with you."

He placed the ring on her finger and pulled her in close for a kiss. It was perfect. Everyone watching came out of the office and cheered. But in the moment, the two love birds didn't even let them be heard. All they could focus on was their kiss. When they finally broke apart, everyone came over and said there Congratulations. Don was the only one still by the door, and Olivia knew why. He was like a father-figure to her, and she knew what she had to do.

"Don, can you believe it? My dreams are finally coming to. All of those late nights with us talking about what our future holds all lead up to this moment and I am still in shock." she said, wiping the tears that she had continued to shed away.

He pulled her into a hug and told her how proud of her he was and how proud he is to call her his daughter. He knew that Elliot would never hurt Olivia, and congratulated her on her recent engagement. Then he went over to Judge Donnelly and held her close. Everyone knew that they had been seeing each other and it was only a matter of time. Melinda had come up from the medical examination room as well and congratulated the couple. Then she walked over to Fin and hugged him. Everyone was getting their love back, and it was excited.

After all of the excitement died down, Liv and El just stayed at the precinct, with Don's consent, and danced the night away from a romantic country music station. It was perfect. Every song that came on, they danced the night away to.

"El, thank you for tonight. It was perfect."

"Only to please you Liv, remember that." Elliot said.

He was glad that the proposal satisfied her needs for the night. Everything was perfect and the way that she wanted it to be. He had made this night a night she will always remember and it was the perfect proposal.

_**A/N: I wanted the proposal to be special for Liv and thought that this was the perfect way to do it. There could be a romantic getaway for the couple in the near future. Review please, and let me know what you think. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Only You Could Love Me This Way

Elliot and Olivia went home that night and Olivia was still stunned that everything that had just happened was not dream. It was real. She couldn't believe that she just got engaged to the hard-hitting, ass-kicking Elliot Stabler, who always showed her his softer side. In the car, she admired her ring. This ring was important to Elliot, and she knew it well. She had seen his mother once and she was wearing it. He knew that he added a bigger diamond, but she didn't care much at all.

"El, I love you so much. Thanks for tonight. It really meant a lot."

"The night's not over yet, Liv. This night is just beginning. The party's just beginning. The girls said that they would put together something special for you at your house. I hope that's okay." Elliot said, taking her hand and kissing it. He was a true gentleman.

"Of course, I don't mind at all. In fact, it's perfect." Olivia said, smiling at him. In her mind, she was going crazy. 'The guy that I love has just proposed to me in the most romantic way ever. Now his kids have something planned for me. I am lucky. He looks so handsome right now', she thought looking over at him.

Meanwhile, Elliot had texted Maureen to let them know that everything was going smoothly and that they were on their way. When she responded, he had some thoughts of his own running through his head. 'She accepted my proposal! I'm sitting next to the future Mrs. Stabler. I never thought we would get here, but we are here now. My kids love her, and so does everyone. She's an amazing woman. She looks amazing right now'. They had looked at each other at the same time, and as Elliot pulled into the parking lot for her apartment, he pulled her close to him when he parked the car. They shared a passionate kiss, and only knew the love that they felt.

"Liv, I love you so much." Elliot said, as he broke off the kiss.

"Elliot, I love you so much more than you'll ever know!" Olivia said, with tears in her eyes. They walked hand in hand up to her apartment and found in completely decorated with different things from the party store. The kids had spent good money and time putting together a party for the ones that they loved.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Olivia asked.

"Dad didn't tell you? Since you've already had a work engagement party, you're going to have a family one now. Yes, Liv, we consider you family. You are going to be a Stabler after all." Maureen stated, and everyone agreed. Even Eli who shook his head yes, not knowing what he was nodding about. In Olivia's eyes were tears of absolute and pure joy. She knew that everything was perfect before, but this had made the day even better.

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me, especially to here you say that I'm one of you guys now." Olivia said, leaning back into Elliot's arms.

"Congratulations dad, you did it. You finally proposed to the one you truly loved all along. We are so proud to welcome Olivia into our little family." Dickie stated as he hugged his dad. One gift was passed out during the entire night, and the couple was excited about it. Kathleen spoke up before handing them the gift.

"On this gift, we got help and permission from Cragen and the guys at the station to get something together. We told them we wanted to do something special for you guys, and that you both needed time away together to get your heads on straight. We know that this is what you've always wanted and well we did it for you. Here", Kathleen said, handing them the tickets.

She watched her dad's and Olivia's face as they received the gift. First, they were smiling, and then as they looked at the gift, they were shocked. It was two tickets to none other than Kauai, one of the outer islands of Hawaii. It was a private part of the island, and it was just them for a week. Olivia and Elliot were stunned to say the least, and that's when their friends and boss from work came in the room. They had gotten there a few minutes before the happy couple had arrived. When it was time to enter the room, they all knew. They entered the room and that's when they saw Olivia's tears.

"I have never felt more love from anyone in my family. Now I feel love all around me, and it is truly overwhelming. But what about our case load?"

"Fin and Munch here will take care of it, plus the squad just gained two new rookies: Amanda Rollins, and Nick Amaro. Munch will have Nick as his partner, and Amanda will go with Fin. You two of course won't be separated. I'm so happy for you, that I've given you the week off. Congratulations and have fin in Kauai." the Captain said, as he kissed Olivia on the cheek and shook Elliot's hand. He then left the building with Fin and Munch following behind. They had to go and get the rookie cops into shape. The kids all stayed there for the night. They ate, watched a movie, and then they all tumbled into bed. Before heading to bed, Elliot and Olivia packed their bags and then went to bed. Since Liv had two extra rooms in her apartment, she gave one to the girls, one to the boys, and let Elliot sleep with her. It was perfect. The next day, they would leave for Kauai. It was going to be perfect for both Elliot and Olivia, and either one of them could not wait to just relax in the sand, catch some needed sun, and have fun together. Fun, sand, and loving was going to be the answer to their much needed prayers.

On the plane, Liv just breathed a sigh of relief. Before she knew what was happening, Elliot's hands were in hers and he was kissing her soundly. No one else on the plane had paid them any attention, because to them it was two star crossed lovers. The flight took about five hours, then baggage and landing took about thirty minutes. When everything was finished, it was already four o'clock. Elliot and Olivia were thrilled to be there, but decided that going to the beach for that day was a lost cause. So they went to their room, changed, and then went to a little restaurant on the beach. It was very non-formal, and that's what they were looking forward too.

At dinner, each fed the other bits and pieces of their food, and Olivia had decided to play a little bit dirty. When she took a bite of Elliot's food, which happened to be shellfish, she looked up at him and sucked his hand after the food was in his mouth. Elliot was surprised, but let it happen. He loved the woman sitting across from him and this feeling of pure love and joy was something he didn't want to let go. He felt his whole body tightening at the idea, and could not wait to they were alone.

"Save that for tonight, honey." Elliot said, winking at her and she claimed his lips for her own pleasure. He couldn't help but stand up with her and ask her to dance on the beach to the soft background music that was being played softly. Although he didn't recognize the song, they listened closely. The country station was playing, so they knew it was country. The artist was Keith Urban, and "Only You Could Love Me This Way", was playing. He knew that's the way he felt for Olivia.

"Liv, I want you to know that I am head over heels for you. I love everything about you. You've changed my life so much in these past few years together as partners, than anyone has ever done. Even Kathy could never do the things you do to me. I melt every time I see you now. We could roll with punches, or stroll down the street together hand in hand. It's everything I've dreamed it would be to be called your fiancée. You know, for years I've watched you with many men, but never understood what they saw in you. Now I do. I see a young, beautiful woman, inside and out that wants to be loved like the way she should and wants to make a difference in the world. You bring people hope and joy and no one, not even me, could do the things you do. I love you so much honey, and I promise to make every day worthwhile."

Elliot noticed that Liv was crying. But these were tears of joy. She had never looked so beautiful, or heard any words so beautiful in her life that were about her.

"Elliot", she began, "You have no idea how much everything that you just said means to me. Doing what I love only makes everything worth more for me. I know when I go to work; you're the first person I want to see each morning. Before we got engaged, I went on so many dates to get you out of my head, because at the time, I could not go there. I was afraid that you would never see me as anything more than your partner. Then once you told me how you truly felt, I was shocked. I knew everything was over with Kathy, but never really knew where I belonged in your life. That is, until you professed your love for me. I couldn't be happier knowing that in a year, I will be Mrs. Elliot Stabler, and that you have my heart. My dreams are finally coming true. There's no one of those men that comes close to you. Not one of those guys I dated was good enough and could ever take the place that I have in my heart for you. Only you could love me the way you do." Liv stated, with tears falling down. They were happy tears, and everything was perfect.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her softly and tenderly. The kiss got heated quickly, and they broke apart for a second, but only to be carried a little further down the beach, where they knew they could have privacy. They found a tiny little spot, and made love there for the first time. It was magical for both of them. When they finished after a few hours of exploring each other, Elliot was the first one to speak.

"Liv, let's take this back to our hotel room. It's more secluded, and we can go wild with each other."

All Olivia did to answer his suggestion was stand up, fix her clothes, and then hold out her small hand for him. He took her hand and they headed back. They were back within minutes and made love to each other over and over again. Their love went into the night, as did the world. The world had only revolved around them that night. Nothing else mattered to them.

The week was followed with more love-making, visiting different locations, kisses every once and a while, and of course dining at the restaurants around the little island. They didn't care really too much about any of the little things. To them, all that was important was sharing their love. Each day, they revealed more true stories about their lives, and went through each together. They reached new levels of understanding and made special promises to each other that would only be shared if needed be. Each night, they spent in each others' arms, having fun and making passionate love. They didn't want to leave paradise, but when they finally had to, they couldn't have been happier. Kauai was a place for them that they will never forget, but New York, specifically Manhattan, was their home. It was a perfect week.

_**A/N: Sorry this one's short, but I wanted to just have them relax. Also, I am sorry that there is not much dialogue in this one. I wanted them to just be together. Up next, is planning the wedding of a lifetime, and a new guy has the hots for Olivia. Will he attack Elliot be with Olivia? Will he let his undercover work get in the way of a case and his love for Olivia? That's right folks, Stucky is here and he wants Olivia to himself. Read on to find what happens! Reviews please!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

The next morning after the engagement getaway, Olivia and Elliot woke up together. They showered and got ready for work, and headed off to the precinct. They knew the weeks ahead were going to be tough with the cases and planning the wedding but they could do it. It was high time that they got together, and Don was going to allow them time to figure everything out. Munch and Fin had also promised to be there for them, taking cases and the rookies with them. The help was there, and Olivia and Elliot both appreciated it.

"Welcome back love birds", Munch said, when he saw them come in the precinct.

"Thanks, Munch", Olivia said, smiling.

"Hey, you must be the new guy. I'm Elliot Stabler. And you are?" Elliot asked Nick, whose desk was on the other side of Olivia's, next to Amanda's and Munch's.

"Nick Amaro transferred from Narcotics. It's a change, but I love it now!"

"Fin knows all about that. We're glad to have you", Olivia said, hanging over her fiancée's shoulder.

"And I'm Amanda Rollins, transferred here from Atlanta. I've followed each one of your cases, Detective Benson, and I'm proud to work with you." Amanda spoke up, wanting to meet her idol.

"Thanks, Amanda, and it's Olivia. You've already met the guys, and this here is my fiancée and partner, Elliot Stabler", Olivia smiled at Elliot when she introduced him to Amanda.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Amanda said, as she returned to her desk.

"Now that you're all acquainted, please let's get to work. We've got a rape and murder case out in Waverly. Welcome back, you guys." Cragen came out of his office.

They all headed out to the crime scene where CSU was working. The girl was raped and murdered in her apartment. At the apartment, Olivia and Elliot met one of the new CSU technicians by the name of Dale Stuckey, and instantly they felt that something was off. It was a strange vibe that they had all got from him. But they worked with him anyway.

When they got the information, they checked out every possibility, and realized that the girl was set up. They arrested and booked the girl who set her up for the rape and murder as an accessory, and also they arrested the guy who did. But something always seemed a bit strange to everyone especially to Olivia. Even though that case went by quickly, because it was an easy fix, someone was just watching everything that she had done at work. He even dumped her phone records and watched all of the messages incoming and outgoing that she had. She never figured it would be one of the guys she worked with, but never really knew it was happening.

At Elliot's, after a long day's work, Elliot and Olivia were sitting on the couch talking about the wedding and how they wanted everything to be perfect.

"Elliot, when do you want it? I have to let everyone know soon and the bridal shop needed to know for my gown. Alex and Casey Novak and Melinda are taking me shopping for the dress soon, and I can't wait. But we need to settle in on a date, so that everything else can be planned accordingly."

"Liv, it doesn't matter how long we wait, because I will wait forever for you. But let's make it soon. Let's think: it's already March, and we want it to be a fall wedding, so why don't we have it in the month of August. That's not too long, and we can definitely get everything done."

"Oh El, that's perfect. In fact, we can do it on August 12th, which will be ten years to the day we first met, and began working together. I love that idea, because it's romantic."

"Great idea, honey, that's just what I was thinking." They shared a passionate kiss, and everything seemed to halt in time, as they shared this kiss. When they broke apart, they just laid there in each others' arms, until they fell asleep. Tomorrow, they would tell the others when they wedding will be, and started putting the pieces together. They were starting to make plans for the wedding and to them it was perfect.

When they walked in the following morning, scenery was a bit different as they entered. The room had changed color from blue to brown, as well as the desk arrangement.

"Cragen, what's going on here?"

"I thought a change of scenery would be good for us, Liv," Cragen answered her. The he nodded as if to say someone was behind her. She turned her head slightly and noticed that it was none other than Dale. Dale Stuckey seemed to follow her around and be everywhere that she was when she was at work. Stuckey didn't know that Olivia was engaged, but he knew one thing was for sure and that he wanted Olivia for his own pleasure. But there was one guy standing in the way of his happiness and that guy was Elliot. He saw the way they looked at each other and hated this.

Dale Stuckey had followed Dean Porter's actions to a T, but wanted to change the outcome. He wanted Elliot gone, so that everything could be his. He devised plans after plans, but he never could follow through with them. He had to do something to get the love of his obsessed life in his life. The obsession was prevalent in his life.

When Olivia saw that Stuckey was there, she turned back to Cragen and began to just talk about the wedding.

"Well Cragen, guys, you all should know that El and I have set a date. It's on August 12 of this year. We want it small and perfect for us. It will have to be quaint, but elegant."

"Liv, that's wonderful. Hm, august 12, right? Isn't that the day you first came into the precinct?" Munch said, but reading everyone's mind.

"Yea, Munch, that's the day we first met, and I'm so happy!" Elliot said, hugging Olivia. Amanda saw Dale turn pale, and then red with anger. She then figured that this guy had a thing for Olivia, but knew that he would never be good enough for her. She hinted at Amaro to watch him, and they both decided that they would do everything they could to keep Stuckey away from Olivia. They were not going to let Olivia's dreams of marrying Elliot not come true at any cost.

Dale Stuckey left the precinct, with anger and lust in his body. He thought 'How could she marry him? He's nothing compared to me! I mean she would rather have filthy Elliot, rather than a sexy, young, just out of school guy like me! I'm going to get you, Liv, and you're precious Elliot will be gone and out of your life. You'll be begging for me.' He left the precinct, going home to formulate a plan for him to get what he wanted.

Meanwhile, back at the precinct, everyone talked about how the wedding was a long time in the waiting, but now that it was a reality, everything was coming together. That's when they had the first call. There was a young girl named Rachel that was raped and also killed. Everyone got up and went to find out more information. When they got to the scene, Dale Stuckey was there again, and Olivia felt a shiver run down her back. He had definitely creeped her out. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. He filled them in on everything that he had found, including the knife that killed this poor girl. The detectives told him to finish it up, while they go and find the guy. It was a good set up to fix it how wanted this to play out, so Dale did the only thing he could think of at the time, he fixed the evidence, leaving them clueless as to what actually killed her, and made the murder weapon unavailable for the court system to use.

When they found out that Dale had tried to get the court to see otherwise and not dismiss the case because of evidence, he was mad. They couldn't believe that he would stoop this low and tamper with evidence. He had done all of this for a purpose, and it was not just because he had issues with the current case and how the judicial system chose to handle it. Liv knew it was because he was trying to go over to the bad side, and she knew this was so that Dale could try and impress her. But it didn't impress her, it only made her feel even worse about him, and she finally confronted Elliot about her uneasy feelings about Dale.

"El, I'm telling you now, I don't like this Stuckey kid. He's really screwing with my mind to get me to like him. He stalks me, he follows me around when we're here, and it's really beginning to creep me out", Olivia said, sitting on Elliot's lap. He rubbed her back and understood.

"I know Liv; he is beginning to give me the same feeling. There's something about him that is insane. He made the knife inadmissible for court; I know he had something to do with it."

"Guys, go talk to Donnelly about the case here, and apologize for Stuckey's outburst in court. He was rude and obnoxious. He told Donnelly that the case should not be thrown out, and then went nuts. I bet he's trying to do something about it now, but Donnelly is a judge, so take care of her first, and then we can get started on Dale." Cragen said, knowing something was going on with that new kid.

They followed their orders and went over to Donnelly's house, where they found her weak and about to pass out. When she stood up to greet them, she fainted in Stabler's arms, and Olivia realized she had been dosed with a potassium chloride syringe. She had gotten the full dosage, and this worried everyone. No one seemed too concerned that it may have been Stuckey's doing, because he was after all a cop. After seeing that Donnelly was going to be okay, they went home. Now everyone had a true uneasy feeling on the case with Stuckey.

At the precinct, the group received a notification from the O'Halloran, telling them that a lawyer and a perp had suddenly been killed and CSU was on it. All went to the scene of the crime, and O'Halloran had a bad feeling that it was about a cop that was dirty. Everything seemed to fall into place for that case, because O'Halloran linked the substance that they found in the car to Stuckey, whose fingerprints were on the gas line in the car. They were all shocked that it was him, but Olivia knew better and that's when she started to get even more concerned.

"El, we have to be careful, because Stuckey wants me. He wants me for his sick and twisted love life. I'm yours forever, though and that's the way it's going to stay."

"We'll all be extra careful, Liv, now that we know Dale is lethal." El said, holding Liv close. Stuckey was a second class creeper and now that everything was happening, everyone realized it.

Stuckey had gone back to the CSU unit to finalize his plans after watching everything unfold from a distance that occurred with that lawyer and perpetrator. He had wanted everyone to suffer that could until he got Olivia, and that was especially the case for Elliot. He had to finalize his plans to get Elliot killed. He decided on using a small child that would enter the police station, telling Elliot that he wanted to talk to him and show him that his daddy hurt him. That's when he would hit him with a chair over the head, and get him away from the precinct.

His plan was put into action the next day, and it went smoothly. A little boy by the name of David went in the precinct, and ran to Stabler's desk, where Elliot was working. Olivia had been in the office talking with Don, and didn't see him come in or see Elliot leaving with him. When Elliot was pulled away, he thought that the little boy was being hurt, and he wanted to help. But he was hit with the chair by Stuckey and out cold. Stuckey pulled the dead-weight Elliot Stabler into the car and drove him away from the precinct, to an old warehouse on Fifth and Main. When Olivia walked out of the office, she saw that El's desk was empty and figured he had taken a bathroom break. But when he didn't return for a while, she got nervous and went to tell Cragen. Then they knew it was Dale, and his sick mind. They knew now the reason behind all of his wrongdoings and that was to get Olivia to be his.

Meanwhile with Elliot, he had just started coming to in the warehouse. He recognized that this was a trap set up for Liv, and promised himself that he would get out and save her. He knew Stuckey was behind this, as Dale came into his vision.

"Dale, what's going on? Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

"I want what you have, and you're not ever going to be with her again!" Dale screamed at Elliot, stabbing him in the chest. Elliot felt the blood start to soak his shirt and knew that his breathing would soon be lagged, having survived many stabbings, especially one from his own ex-wife.

"You'll never have Liv, she's mine, and she'll never want a sick bastard like you!"

"Oh, she'll want me, or she will just die from me." Dale said smirking, and he called Olivia using Elliot's cell. He told Elliot that any funny business and he would get stabbed again. Olivia picked up instantly, and Elliot tried his best to give her subtle hints."

"El, where are you? Are you okay?"

"Everything's okay baby. I'm just at the stockyards, hanging with a friend from school. Why don't you come and get me, because he left me here. I need you, Liv", he said, as he went to cough up blood. But Olivia caught on quickly, and knew he was in trouble.

"I'm on my way, and I would be glad to meet your "friend", hang on baby, don't let go." She said, with those last parts in a whisper. She knew Dale had him and ran into the office.

"He has El! Dale has El, and he's hurt. I know it, Cragen, we got to help." Everyone grabbed their coats and followed Olivia out. She had to get him back.

"Liv, think, did he give any clue where he was?"

"Stockyards, but it sounded more like Fifth and Main, the same place where Gitano took him." They all headed that way, with Liv crying. She knew something like this would happen and feared for her fiancée's life. Why did this keep happening to them? But she knew it was to make them stronger.

When they got to the location, everything was dark. They followed Olivia with their guns high, as she also looked around. Then she spotted Dale's blond hair, in the distance, and pointed to Cragen. Then she saw the knife, and what looked like blood. It was blood and she started to cry. She knew he was hurting too much. Then she devised a plan with the group, telling them that she would go first and get Stuckey to get closer to her, and then nail him in the groin. They would get him and then she would go to Elliot.

"Oh Dale, I'm here, and I want you", Olivia said, in a seductive voice. Elliot saw her, and she winked at him. The nod that was given from Elliot was hard enough to do for him. She sauntered over to him in a sexy matter, and Dale just about fainted. He knew that everything would lead to this.

Soon, Olivia was right on top of Dale, and she pulled him close to her. She caressed his face, and then let him kiss her neck. While he was doing that, she looked toward Elliot the entire time. She mouthed, "I'm okay, and I'm coming", to him and he again nodded with a heavy head. She saw her opportunity, and nailed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, and the others got a hold of him. He was in for it now, and Olivia just laughed and then turned her attention to Elliot.

"El, are you okay? Speak to me, honey!" she said, as she felt for a pulse. He moaned and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and told Amanda to call a bus. He had several cuts on his stomach from where Dale had stabbed him, and his breathing was labored. All Olivia could do was cry, but then she heard El try and talk, and listened closely.

"I love you Liv", Elliot said, before he passed out. The bus came quickly, and got his heartbeat going again, and wheeled him off to the hospital. Liv rode with him, and thanked God that he was still alive.

"I'm not losing you now El, fight!" she said, and prayed that everything would be okay. Once they got to the hospital, Elliot was wheeled in, and Olivia sat in the waiting room with the others. Amanda held her close and told her that Elliot would be okay, and then everyone else did. He had to be, for Olivia's sake. When the doctor came out, Olivia stood still, shaking, and Don held her.

"How is he?" Olivia asked.

"Well, he's got multiple contusions on his chest and arms, consistent with the stabbing, but he should pull out of this okay. He was brutally beaten as well by the perp, so he needs to understand when you see him that you are not there to hurt him. But he's asking for Olivia." the doctor said, and Olivia followed him into the back. When she saw Elliot, she almost broke down again. It was the same as when Kathy had him.

"Liv, he had me and kept telling me that he would get to you. Are you okay?" Elliot asked when he saw her.

"El, I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." she said, sitting in the chair, holding his hand.

"Honey, he was scary as hell. He had a freaking kid tell me he was being abused. I followed him out, and that's when Dale jumped me."

"He's gone honey; we don't have to worry about him anymore!" Olivia said, as both breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor came in and told him that he would be released tomorrow, and everything was healing nicely with the medicated bandages. Elliot was happy, because he hated hospitals.

The couple spent the rest of the day talking about the wedding. Olivia told him that she had planned on her bridesmaids being: Casey, Alex, Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie. Melinda would be her maid of honor. They would all wear blue dresses, and it was going to be long. Elliot told her that his groomsmen were Munch, Amaro, Dickie, Eli, and then O'Halloran. He liked him as a friend. Fin would be his best man. They were perfectly okay with that. They talked more about everything that went down these past few days, and how what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and it definitely did with them.

_**A/N: Stuckey was a good part to place here because in the show, he was one that let Olivia's feelings come out. Oh, and don't worry no more bad guys until the end. Believe me; these chapters are hard to write. Reviews please. Next chapter will be a beautiful experience for the couple of the story: Elliot and Olivia. It's their wedding! Keep reviewing and reading. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: From this Moment

Elliot and Olivia's wedding was approaching. The bridesmaids were chosen, groomsmen were chosen, the wedding dress was chosen, and Elliot's tuxedo was picked out. Liv's wedding dress was an A-line gown that had a v-neck, and it was a Marisa. When Olivia and the girls went bridal gown shopping, Alex had mentioned that there was one place that they just had to go and that was Kleinfeld Bridal. She tried a few gowns on with the help of her consultant, Debbie; however none of them were right. She wanted simple, timeless and elegance and none of the Maggie Sotero gowns or Mizrahi gowns were working for her. She wanted to try an all lace gown, and fell in love, when Debbie put her in a fabulous Marisa gown that she loved. The girls all loved the gown and Olivia said "Yes" to the dress. It was going to be perfect.

"Guys, thanks, I know El will love it!"

"Liv, you deserve only the best there is, and Marisa is one of the very best. I knew it the moment you put it on!" Melinda said, trying her best hand at her maid of honor position.

They all decided to go to another day to the bridesmaids department at Bill Lekov's store, since they had such cute dresses and looks. Olivia wanted something elegant and timeless in the color or blue. She chose a classy gown, with a flower detailing at the waist for the girls and in the color of royal blue. She had told the sales-girl that they all wanted the same dress and that Melinda would need different shoes to finish off the look. Olivia was so excited about everything, and everything was falling into place.

"Ladies, everyone will have their hair up, and have simple, but elegant jewelry. I want nothing too flashy, and Melinda you will have a different colored bouquet the rest of the girls. I want yours to be the red roses, while the others share white. Is everyone okay with this?"

"Liv, it's your day, and that sounds great." All of the bridesmaids said. Olivia smiled, and let go of the breath she was holding. She had the church, and venue of her reception, which was St. Bartholomew, and the reception being at Central Park. There was one more detail on her list, and everything would be perfect. She still had to ask someone very close to her to walk her down the aisle, and this was going to be harder than she thought.

When she returned to the precinct, she had to ask Don to walk her down the aisle. She had texted Elliot, and he notified her that he was in his office, and he would be going with her. Olivia walked in and Elliot could tell she was nervous, and they both headed to the captain's office. When they walked in, Cragen was on the phone, and allowed them entry. Soon he hung up with the caller, and asked what was going on.

"Liv, El, what's up?" Cragen asked.

Olivia took hold of Elliot's hand, and said. "Don, we're putting together the final wedding details and I have a very important question to ask of you."

"Sure, Liv, whatever you need!" Cragen said, smiling.

"Seeing as how my father completely is out of my life, and Simon is part of Elliot's party, I have a huge question to ask you. Will you do me the honor in walking me down the aisle?" Olivia asked, taking a deep breath. Elliot saw her, and rubbed her hand. He could tell she was nervous, because Don was like a father to her, and this was a big deal.

"Liv, I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle. And by the way, thank you!"

"You're welcome, now we would need the rest of the week to finalize things, so can we have the week off?"

"Yes, you both can. In fact, I'm allowing everyone off, since mostly everyone is in the wedding. We all will be here to help you out. I know you're going to make a lovely bride."

"Thanks, Don. It means a lot." Olivia said, hugging him. He hugged her back, and watched as the couple exited the office. Once he was alone, Cragen shed a few tears, knowing how much this meant.

"Amanda, I wanted to ask you something. Will you be a bridesmaid? I wanted to ask you earlier, but things kind of got away from me with all the planning!"

"Sure Liv and you can count on me!" Amanda said, smiling. This was a great deal for everyone in the precinct, that the couple of the year to them was about to tie the knot in a fabulous ceremony.

The week came and went quickly for the couple, and as traditional, Olivia was whisked away from Elliot twenty-four hours before the ceremony by Alex, who kept saying it was bad luck. Olivia didn't believe in that stuff, but went along with it. She kissed Elliot goodbye, and couldn't wait to see him, at the wedding day, at the altar, waiting for her. Elliot spent the night at his apartment, with his sons. Everything was in place, and tomorrow he would marry the woman he's always dreamed about.

The day of the wedding came quickly for Elliot and Olivia. Elliot was ready as hell, but Olivia was a little nervous. She knew what the job entailed, and knew everything about him. But she never knew truly how his mother felt about her marrying his son. In the bridal room, she busied herself with getting ready, and received plenty of help from the bridesmaids and Melinda. But once Bernadette Stabler came into the room, Olivia gulped and asked the girls if she could have a few moments with Mrs. Stabler.

"Mrs. Stabler, I was hoping that you'd come. I know how much you liked Kathy, but I love your son so much, and would never want to hurt him." Olivia stated.

"My dear Olivia, when you came to visit me years ago, I saw how much you loved my son and his family. I then figured out that he wasn't with the girl of his dreams. Even in my crazy mind, I knew you were right for my son. But since you already have my ring, I wanted to formally welcome you into the family. Here", Elliot's mother stated, as she handed Olivia a charm bracelet. Inside the charm, there were two photos, one on either side. One of the photos was the kids: Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth, and little Eli taken shortly after Eli was born. The second photo was Elliot, and Olivia knew that this was her family now.

"Elliot had wanted me to give you this necklace because they are my family too and they mean the world to me. I know you will take good care of them, and not let anything happen to them. You have my blessing to marry my son!" Elliot's mother said, as she hugged Olivia.

Olivia smiled, and had a few tears of joy. Then, Elliot's mother allowed the girls' in to put the final touches on Olivia. When Olivia was finally ready, Don stepped into the room and said that it was time. Olivia smiled, and Don told her how beautiful she looked as a bride. He knew Elliot was the right guy for her and there was no one in the world more perfect than them two together.

The girls' sauntered down the aisle in a romantic fashion. Elliot smiled as he watched each one come down the aisle, especially when his daughters came down. They were all gorgeous. But when the bridal march began playing, the double doors opened and Cragen and Olivia began walking down, Elliot's heart stopped for a bit. She was the most beautiful bride there was. His eyes began misting and tears began running. He wiped them away quickly, and took Olivia's hand.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do!" Cragen said, as he kissed Olivia.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness a form of love that can only be shared by two hearts. These two hearts become one in the holy sacrament of matrimony. Does anyone have just cause as to why these two shouldn't be married? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said, as he waited for any interruptions. No one did, and Olivia sighed.

"Elliot and Olivia have chosen to write the vows on their own, to express how they feel about each other." The priest said, stepping aside. Elliot reached back, and Fin handed him the card. When he turned back around, his eyes were misting already, which started Liv's tears as well.

"Liv, we've always been there for each other. I've been through hell before with my previous marriage, and thank God that's over. We've been through it all, the good, the bad and the ugly. But what I saw was your tenacity to fight for us. You've fought for victims for years, and you never forgot who you were in the process. When I first met you, I had no clue that you were who you are because of your mother. Then, little by little all of your sides began to show, and I couldn't be happier to be by your side the entire way through that. We've loved each other from the beginning, and to the end we will do the same. I love you Liv, with all my heart and all my soul. The way you love the children, and how my kids worship you just amazes me. You have made a remarkable impact on their lives, and mine and for that I will be forever grateful to you. I love you so much!" Elliot said, through tears. While he was reading, and he saw that his eyes were misting, the first thing he felt was Olivia's hand, reaching up to wipe away his tears.

"Olivia, you're turn", the priest said, as he stepped back. Melinda handed her the card, and just as Elliot had tears in his eyes, before starting, she had tears in hers.

"El, when I first came into the precinct, all those years ago, I couldn't believe that Cragen had paired us together. We were complete opposites. I liked the softer sides of cases and you wanted the guy dead and in prison. We were both strong advocates for the victims and you were there for me through the toughest times. When I revealed to you about my mother, I felt ice no one could understand the pain that I've gone through, but you did. You were there for me through it all, and I was there for you through everything with Kathy, the kids, and our jobs. We were partners yes, but we were much more than that. We were best friends. Today, I am proud to say that I am marrying my best friend. Everyone that I've ever dated, I compared to you. You were always on my mind. I love you, truly, madly and deeply. I feel that way about someone for the first time in my life. The kids have become my own, and they are amazing. They have an amazing father, and I'm proud to call him my partner, not just in work, but in life. I love you with every beat of my heart and I swear to always love you." Olivia stated, through tears and as expected, Elliot wiped them away.

"By the power vested in me, by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife, and partners for life. You may kiss your bride!" The priest stated this as he allowed them for the first time to kiss together as husband and wife. Elliot pulled Olivia close and kissed her soundly, and everyone cheered. This was a happy day.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler." the priest exclaimed, once they broke the kiss, and the happy couple went back down the aisle, as a married couple. They hopped in the limousine, which carried them to the park, where they danced, dined, and shared feelings. On the way there, Elliot and Olivia kissed. They couldn't stop until the car reached a halt. It was party time.

The announcer at the party welcomed the guests and then the bride and groom into the party. Immediately, Olivia and Elliot went to enjoy their very first dance. But Elliot had a surprise for Olivia. He had booked Shania Twain to play at the wedding. She would be singing her love songs such as When You Kiss Me, and From This Moment on for Olivia and Elliot, and then songs that are upbeat. For the first dance, she sang From This Moment On, and when Olivia heard her start to sing, she looked towards the music area. Her mouth was dropped and she whispered "El, you got her to play?", and he just nodded. Olivia kissed him passionately, and everything was perfect. After the first dance, the feast came and it was all Olivia and Elliot's favorites. Pasta, beans, vegetables, and steak were on the menu, with your choice of pigs in a blanket or shrimp for a starter. It was an open bar, so everyone had their choice of alcohol.

After dining, Elliot smiled at Olivia, and he heard Don get up and speak to the guests, but mainly, Olivia and Elliot.

"Ten years ago, Olivia Benson came into the precinct for work. She was told by her mother that she didn't think that this choice of profession was the right one for her. However, Olivia didn't agree and stuck around. Over the last ten years, I've grown to love, respect her, and cherish her as one of my best detectives. When I paired her with Elliot, everyone thought I was crazy. Wild-guy Elliot, who was a hard-hitting, and bone crushing type of detective always got into trouble. But what amazed me about her was that she seemed to calm him down. They got into many predicaments as partners, but always came out on top. I'm proud to call Olivia my daughter, and Elliot as my son. Congratulations to the happy couple!" Cragen said, wiping the few tears he shed away. Liv did as well, and held Elliot's hand tighter.

Next was Munch and he was a joker, so Liv and Elliot were expecting something fun.

"The two lovebirds sitting over there really have touched the lives of all of us here. They truly were the rock that held all of us together in the squad. Everyone knew that one day they'd be together and now they finally are. Congratulations!"

"When my dad first told us," Maureen started and Elliot took a deep breath and began to cry, "that he didn't love my mother anymore, I've got to admit I was hurt. But then he told us that Olivia was the true love of his life. We were thrilled. We loved Olivia, and knew that he was right for her. Mom never really was the same after you left us, dad, and that's when we moved out and moved in with you. You got custody of us, and we were very happy. Now we are even more pleased to welcome Olivia into our family, and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives, calling you our mother!" Maureen saw her dad crying, and Liv crying as well. She knew that what she said touched them and was very pleased.

Dances were danced, and fun started to happen after the toasts. Everyone gathered around Olivia when she threw the bouquet, and it went to Melinda. Melinda smiled, and was very grateful. When the garter was thrown, Fin caught in and winked at Melinda. He had a thing for her, and she had a thing for him as well. When the happy couple danced more, everyone danced with them. They had a blast that night, but Elliot couldn't wait to hold Olivia in his arms in their own bed. He had booked a special honeymoon for them in Paris, and couldn't wait to get there. He whispered to her that they had better head out soon to change and not miss their flight. When they came back after the changing, everyone wished them a happy and safe honeymoon and they were off. Paris - here they come!

_**A/N: I wanted the wedding to be special enough and for me this was very special. It was a great moment between our love birds and was perfect for them. I chose Paris, because I love Paris. Read on and Review please. Next up is the honeymoon and I'm sure none of you want to miss that!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Glory of Love

Olivia and Elliot just hopped on their flight to Paris. It was arriving there the next morning. Elliot had told Elliot that he had a surprise for her for the honeymoon location and waited until the attendant said their location to give her the news. Olivia sat impatiently waiting on the flight until the loudspeaker came on, and she listened very carefully.

"Attention all passengers, we want to thank you for choosing American Airlines. On our way to the city of love, please keep in mind that when the seatbelt sign is off, you may take your seatbelt off for a short amount of time. We would advise you to keep in on just in case. Have a great flight, and we will be coming around shortly for any refreshments that you might need. It's off to Paris we go." She had said, and Elliot watched Olivia's face. It was pure joy.

"El, how did you know this is where I wanted to go with you?"

"Well, first being I know you very well Liv, and second being the fact that you have photos of Paris on your phone, laptop, iPad, and computer at work. You must have really enjoyed the city, so I figured that you would love to go."

"Oh, El, this is wonderful! Thanks, baby, and I love you."

"I love you too Liv and you're welcome."

They shared a kiss, and things were off to a great start in Elliot's mind and Olivia's as well. They sat back and slept, ate, and shared stories on the ride over.

"How do you think the crew truly knew we were meant to be before we did?" Liv asked, curious.

"Well, they saw our chemistry, Liv, and as a matter of fact, they had bets to see when we would finally come clean about our emotions. It was crazy."

"A bet huh? I wonder who won that bet." Olivia said, smiling.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is us, and our love. We're going to get every second of time together for the rest of our lives, and I want to cherish each one of them. I was such a cad for not telling you sooner how I felt, but I just couldn't. Then once I did, I felt freer, and happier than I have ever been. There were many cases and times throughout those ten years where I knew you were the one for me and tried to tell you, but something always came up. I'm not holding anything back now. I love you so much Olivia Benson, and nothing will ever stop me."

"It's Stabler now El and you're right. We were both holding back emotions because timing was way off. But now, we are perfect together, and married. I never want to feel alone again, and now I never will. I love you so much." Olivia answered him back, and they shared a passionate kiss on the plane.

Finally getting to Paris the next morning, after a quick bite to eat on the plane, was relieving for the both of them. Olivia hated flying, but knew that Elliot was there, so she didn't worry about that now. After picking up their bags, they headed off to their hotel. Olivia asked El what hotel it was, and he answered the Manor St Germaine. She spoke elegant and classic French to the cab driver, who brought them to their hotel. Elliot had no idea that she spoke French, having only heard Spanish during some cases. He just sat back and watched his girl at work. When she finished, the cab driver knew where to go, and then she relaxed into his arms. There was another woman in the cab as well and Elliot just pointed proudly to Olivia, saying "That's my wife!" The woman nodded and spoke French to the cab driver, who let her out at the nearest Metro station. Olivia felt a sense of pride, knowing that her husband was proud of her for just speaking French. 'I need to do that more often I guess', Olivia thought.

Olivia and Elliot were brought straight to the hotel. When they checked in, using Olivia's French skills, again Elliot just stood back and admired his wife. She was perfect for him. When they finally got up to their rooms, El grabbed Olivia and pulled her in close for a passionate kiss. He held her so close, he could feel every part of her body sinking into his, and he enjoyed that feeling.

"What was that for honey?" Olivia asked, breaking the kiss.

"Well, you surprised me today, and that was incredible. I love you Liv, forever." Elliot said.

Olivia responded only by smiling, and then mischievously, pushing Elliot on the bed, and taking her jacket off. He didn't understand at first what was going on, but quickly figured it on and then smiled. He removed his as well and they made passionate love for the first time as a married couple. Both felt like it was the right time and gave themselves to each other freely. It was perfect. This time was different then the time on the island because of the timing, but it was still so special to each of them.

After a while, they laid spent on the bed together. Liv had wanted to go to a restaurant for the evening and maybe a dance or two. After changing, they went to a restaurant near the hotel, and then to a dance club where they danced the night away to romantic music. After dancing, and the afternoon that they shared, they were both spent and headed back to the hotel room for sleeping. It was a wonderful evening and for the couple, it was just right.

The next day, Liv wanted to do some exploring, and Elliot was more than happy to go with his wife. He really didn't mind doing things that bored him, because he saw how happy they made Olivia, and how much they meant to her. Olivia was ecstatic because each day that they were there, they were visiting all of the different towns in Paris.

"El, let's head to the Louvre today. We can spend the day looking at art, and having fun. What do you say?" Liv asked on their second day of their honeymoon.

"Whatever you want honey. It's up to you", Elliot said, getting dressed for the day. While he was doing that, Liv walked over to him and sat on his lap, kissing his lips.

"Mm, what was that for?"

"For loving me and for allowing me to just do my thing in Paris. I know you're going to be bored, but you just want to be with me."

"You're right, Liv."

They headed down to the Louvre and Liv's face was priceless to Elliot. She was just as ecstatic as the day he proposed. He just watched from behind as she went through each of the rooms, looking at the art work that had been placed there. She was amazed at what was there, but was also amazed at Elliot just watching her. She knew that he wasn't really into this stuff, but he did it with her to make her happy. Art was a turn on for her, so Elliot knew that this was perfect.

When they went to eat at a small café, Elliot and Olivia talked about everything that had led them to where they are right now.

"Liv, you understand how much you mean to me. But I first started to really care about you when we had the case with the guy that was following you. I saw how freaked out you were and just wanted to let you know that everything would be okay. I know how scared you were then, and just wanted to hold you close. Everything in me leads me to want to do that, but my head kept telling me different. It was as if my heart wanted to be with you, but my brain didn't. I remember thinking to myself after you basically told me to leave you the hell alone, that I should be there. Then a few years later, when we were talking at the bar, drinking, we both were in sync and I just really wanted you to know. There were so many cases where I admired your tenacity to help people, and your willingness to get the guys responsible. You are amazing. That's the story of our love. It's the glory of our love, and being with you is always a wonder. You have always been in my life, in some way, and I don't know what I would do without you." Elliot said, wiping the few tears he had shed away.

Olivia just smiled and listened. France definitely allowed Elliot to open up more. What he said to her was beautiful, and she thought about everything he said vividly.

"El that first case that got me really freaked out was the case of the stalker. I wanted to let you in so bad, but pushed you away because I knew you had a family, and didn't want to be the cause of a divorce. I didn't want you to have to explain anything. When we were talking at the bar, I wanted you to know something that night. I wanted to tell you, but then we went home and cases came and went and I never got the chance. When Harris had me down in that basement, again I felt like I could never love you, because you would just try and help me and then move on. But when I came out of that and you told me how you felt, everything changed. I am proud to be your partner in life and work, and nothing will ever change that. I love you so much." Olivia stated, as she finished her coffee and lunch. She had a few tears running and Elliot wiped them away, and then pulled her into the kiss. When they were done eating, he pulled her back to the Louvre since there was so much more to see, and they had a nice time. He was more interested this round, because it was war stuff that they were looking at and statues that were pretty cool. But mainly, he was more interested because he had just opened himself up to Olivia again, and felt her love.

After the Louvre, they went to a diner and ate dinner and then headed back to the hotel for some midnight fun. They loved each other so much, and showed each other how much that night and every night in Paris. Each day they went to the local attractions and even visited some of the more romantic spots. At these romantic spots, they made out and had fun just being together. It was an enjoyable honeymoon for both of them, but especially the nightly activates. Elliot had told Olivia that anything could happen, and Olivia only knew what that meant.

On the way to the airport, Elliot got settled in with the bags behind him, and relaxed with Olivia riding next to him. Again, after speaking French to the cab driver, she relaxed with him.

"Liv, this was an amazing honeymoon and it will forever be remembered. But what I mostly will remember is you and me at night. That part was fantastic honey."

"Thanks, El, for bringing me to Paris, and showing me more sides of you then I ever knew. You are one amazing man Mr. Stabler."

"That's because I have an amazing wife, Mrs. Stabler!"

They smiled and kissed each other one last time in Paris. They knew that this was only the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Olivia was content and so was Elliot. They wanted to see the kids and everyone in New York, and tell them about what they saw during the day. They would leave their nightly activities for their own private lives. No one needed to know those things.

_**A/N: This chapter was a bit shorter, but the love was there. Olivia's and Elliot's honeymoon was a great one for them because they opened up to each other. Read and Review Please. Keep it critical, but not too harsh. Next up, is back at work, and back to the family. Just a simple chapter, before one man, decides he will change all of that. Who can this man be? Read on to find out!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Work and Getting the Family she always wanted!

Olivia and Elliot had just gotten off of the plane in New York from Paris. It was a long flight home that mostly they had slept through. When they got off, before heading to claim whatever bags they had, they kissed passionately. After the kiss, they left, picked up their bags, and went back to Elliot's apartment building. Olivia had some of her things that were there, but still owned her apartment.

"Hey, El, I'm going to put these things away, and then we can have dinner, and watch a movie or do something else, a little more risqué." Olivia stated, and she went to put her things away. Elliot made the dinner, and Olivia just changed into something a little sexier for him before joining him. She walked out, and he just stared at her.

"El, are you okay?" Olivia said, smiling. She knew what effect she had on him.

"Yes, Liv, I'm okay, but seriously, that looks amazing on you." El said, licking his lips.

"You're not so bad yourself there, El.", Liv stated, and lay on the couch. Elliot couldn't take it anymore, as he turned the stove off, and went to his lovely wife. He kissed her hard, and felt her passion.

"El, what about dinner?" Liv asked.

"Dinner can wait, but I don't know how long I can hold out", Elliot said, taking his clothes off. Right there, they made love on the couch. They had no interruptions since the kids were out. They spent the rest of the night making love, forgetting about dinner, and enjoying the time that they had together.

At seven the next morning, their alarms went off. They both kissed each other good morning and got ready for work.

"Look the love bugs are back", Munch said, when they walked into the precinct.

"Welcome back you guys", Nick and Amanda said.

"Good thing you came back when you did. I'm tired of hearing more conspiracy theories from this guy over here, and the others don't understand." Fin said, laughing and hugging them both.

"Welcome back Stablers", the Captain said. He saw how happy they were together, and everything worked out.

They all received their presents moments later, and loved them all. Melinda's was a scarf, Amanda's was a coffee mug, Alex had a French book that she had loved, Nick had a baseball cap, Munch had a shirt that read "C'est la Complot!", which means it's the conspiracy, and the Captain had a Eiffel Tower, Arc, and Notre Dame posters for his office. Everyone was pleased with their gifts, and they all went back to work.

Their first case back from their honeymoon was about a young girl who was abused and raped by her father. Her dear old mother had come in with the suspicions and asked to speak to the Stablers. Her daughter had been in the hospital, and left her there for a few minutes to talk to the detectives. It was just a few minutes away, and the child's brother was there with her. They took the case with caution, knowing that any case involving a child would make them want to see their kids.

"My husband is an alcoholic, and when he drinks, he gets crazy. When I came home from work one evening, I was too tired to deal with her stories, but she kept saying that he was hurting her. It's really her stepfather that I am married to. Because of my love for him, I shut her out, but that only made matters worse. When I fell asleep after work one evening, he went into the bedroom where my daughter laid, and touched her inappropriately. It was just touching and hitting at first, but then he started drinking more, and his tactics became more violent." the woman told Olivia.

"Have you witnessed any of the attacks?" Elliot asked, moving closer to Olivia, who seemed to be in a state of depression.

"I have, and it horrifies me, but I wouldn't divorce him, because that would mean that he would literally turn crazy. He's got something wrong with him, and I just don't know what to do." the woman answered.

Olivia looked up at Elliot with tears in her eyes, and he just rubbed her shoulders.

"We will do everything to get the guy. Now, what time does your husband usually come home?" Olivia asked.

"He's usually home around seven-thirty from work." the woman replied.

"We will talk to your daughter when she is available, and then pick him up. Don't worry, we'll get him!"

"My daughter's not going to say anything. She's too afraid, that he will come after her. I've tried getting her to open up, but it won't work."

"We'll get him", Elliot said, and led the mother out of the interrogation room.

When she was gone, he turned toward Liv, and held her close. He felt her tears on her shirt. She connected with the victim, because her mother used to abuse her and she was a drunk.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll get him." Elliot soothed.

"I know, it was just a reminder of my mother and how she used to treat me!" Liv stated. Then she stepped back, took a deep breath, and they walked out of the interrogation room.

They told the others of what was happening, and Cragen told Amanda and Nick to go and talk to the girl, but be very careful.

At the school, where the young girl went, which happened to be St. Catherine's, Amanda and Nick talked to the girl in her classroom, while the others were at recess.

"Now sweetie, your mom told friends of ours that your stepdad hurts you. Is that true?", Amanda asked.

"He hurts me when he's drunk. He hurts me a lot.", the girl said.

"How does he hurt you?", Nick asked, sitting down next to her.

"He touches me down there, and then sometimes, he uses his private inside me to hurt me", the young girl said before crying.

"Has he said why he's doing it? Why were you in the hospital?", Amanda asked.

"No, he's just says I better be a good girl, and listen, or my mom would get hurt. That's why I never told before. And I was there because I wasn't feeling good, and my mom took me in for a check-up, since my stomach hurt pretty bad", the little girl said.

"We'll get him this time", Amanda promised, and Nick smiled.

The little girl got up and hugged both of the detectives. She trusted them to do the right thing. Back at the precinct, Amanda and Nick filled the others in on what was said by the little girl. While they were talking, Elliot had seen Olivia's face fall. She was devastated at this news that everything was going on with this kid's life, and it all was because of her father.

"Liv, you okay?", Elliot asked, after the captain had given directions to Nick and Fin to go pick him up and see what he's got to say about this.

"No, El, I need to see the kids. Just to make sure they are okay. Is that alright?", Liv told Elliot, and they left the precinct, telling the Captain that they went to check on the kids. When they got to El's apartment, the kids were all there, and it was a sigh of relief for Olivia. She ran to them and hugged them. Elliot knew this case was hard on her because of her mother and her abuse as a child, but he had never seen her like this. He knew this case had affected her.

"Liv, we're going to get this guy. Nick and Fin went to pick him up, and then Amanda will question him with Fin. Don't worry, he's not going to hurt her anymore."

"I know, but it made me think of your kids. He was abusing his own daughter.", Liv said.

"Liv, I have an idea", he said, as he also called the kids over. "How about tomorrow, we go to Alex and get adoption papers for them and you can adopt them? (To his kids), what do you say guys? Do you want Olivia as your mother?" Elliot asked.

"Oh El, that'd be amazing. I'd have my own family after all this time!", Olivia said, and the kids all agreed.

The next day, Liv and El went to work in the morning, but then took off during the day to go see Alex about the adoption and release forms for the kids. They got the paperwork, and everyone was happy. The only hard thing to do now would be to get Kathy to agree that this was a good idea. That was going to be a challenge on its own, knowing that Kathy was playing hardball anytime anything would come up with her kids. Elliot remembers that she went completely insane trying to get him back in the house, little Eli wasn't even born yet, and then when Kathleen had a spell that made the doctors realize she was bipolar, Kathy couldn't control it. She had known that Elliot's mother was like that and didn't want her daughter to become like her mother.

Heading back to the precinct, Olivia was pleased with how they spent their lunch hour, which was getting the paperwork, and necessary documentation for the kids. Before clocking back in, she pulled Elliot into the pit, and kissed him soundly. She didn't care who heard, she just wanted things to be just them for a few minutes more.

After the kiss, Elliot said, "Honey, what was that for?"

"The kiss was a preview of later, and it was also for allowing me the right to have custody of your kids. To me, that's a huge deal."

"They already see you as their mother. This way, we are just making it legal."

Just then, the father of the girl who had been abused came in screaming at the detectives. His daughter wasn't around and he wanted her back. Liv had put the young girl and her brother, with her mother in a safe house, so that they could be away from the father. However, the father wasn't too pleased to find out that everyone in his house was gone, and he grabbed Olivia, and demanded that she bring him to his daughter.

Olivia didn't even try to get away, but looked at Elliot dead in the eyes. Then mouthed one simple word to him 'Shoot', and Elliot shook his head. He could not do it. Elliot wouldn't love with himself if he shot Olivia. But Olivia kept mouthing it, and Amanda kept trying to get the guy to calm down. But nothing was working. So Elliot devised a plan.

"Fin, tell him that his daughter is waiting for him near the pit. Tell him to walk with you, and then when you hear the gun shot, duck. Liv won't be hurt by this crazy guy. I won't let it happen.", Elliot said.

As planned, Fin told the guy to follow him to the pit, which was where his daughter was. When he started walking, the guy turned his back to Elliot, and Elliot took one shot. He shot the guy in the precinct, to protect Olivia. When the guy went down, he pulled Olivia down with her, and she was caught under the guy. Fin and Amaro got the guy off of her, while Elliot helped Liv up. He kept thinking back to the case earlier that year, where a Mexican Drug leader caused trouble and she was almost shot.

"Are you hit, Liv? Honey, are you hit?", Elliot asked, praying that what he did was right.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken up.", Olivia said.

In the back of the precinct area, a guy just stood there and watched. He watched as to how the couple always managed to get out of any situation and had his eyes fixated on Olivia. He knew that she was his goal and target, and was trying to figure out some way to get to her.

Meanwhile, with Olivia, Elliot had brought her home. He knew she was a bit freaked out, but was surprised when she kissed him passionately.

"Liv, what are you doing?", El asked.

"I need to make love, El. I need to feel alive again!" Olivia said, and the couple made love for hours. Then the kids came home, and they watched television and ate dinner, but Olivia wouldn't leave Elliot's side. She was still a bit scared that she could have lost her life today. Then Olivia realized that because of Elliot, nothing bad happened, and she was okay.

"El, you are truly my hero!" Olivia said, before sitting down at dinner with her family.

Elliot smiled and knew she was going to be okay. The next day, they had to talk to Kathy. Since the incident, a few years ago, Kathy had been in a mental hospital for a while. They released her when they thought she was ready to go home. She had since found a boyfriend, Kirk, and they've been together for about a year. But Kathy was still crazy. When the morning came, Elliot called the captain to let him know that they would be in later that day, and they had to deal with Kathy. The captain wished them good luck and told them not to worry. Olivia and Elliot got ready, and kissed before leaving to go see Kathy.

"Kathy?" Elliot asked into the house.

"Be right there, baby!", Kathy said from inside. When she opened the door, she saw Olivia and Elliot standing there, with what looked like a legal document in his hands.

"Elliot, I thought you were Kirk, what's going on?"

"Kathy, Olivia and I want to talk to you.", Elliot said, and Kathy let him in and almost slammed the door in Olivia's face.

"Kathy, you almost slammed the door in my face. What the hell!", Olivia stated.

"I don't want you in my home. You broke apart my family!", Kathy screamed at Olivia.

"No one broke apart your family but yourself. Kathy, remember, you are the one who went insane, and tried to kill Elliot, because he loved me." Olivia stated, but when Kathy heard her, she came at her again with a knife. Olivia jumped out of the way, and Elliot grabbed her from behind. Kathy dropped the knife, and that's when he arrested Kathy for good.

"Kathy Malone, you are under arrest for attempted murder of a cop. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be used against you in a court of law", Elliot said.

After she was put in the car, Kathy just smiled. She had someone on the outside, which had been told by her to watch the couple. The guy that was watching them earlier in the precinct, and at the park was a part of Kathy's plan.

When she was put in a holding cell, Liv saw the look on Elliot's face as pure shock. He had known Kathy for a while, and this is what she does. She goes after Olivia, with a knife and tells her that she will be nothing to her children.

"El, you okay?" Liv asked him moving close to him, and holding him tight.

"Honestly, Liv, I'm a little shaken up. I saw the knife, and got scared out of my mind that she would do that. If I wasn't there a second later, she would've stabbed you, and that would've put a knife through my heart.", Elliot said.

"Come here, honey", Olivia said, as she held him tighter. He graciously accepted the hug, and released everything into her arms. He felt relieved knowing she was okay, and that everything was fine.

"El, let's go talk to Alex. I'm sure that we can override the paperwork because of insanity."

"Let's do that, because my kids love you and I couldn't agree more. You are my life. If anything happened to you, I'd literally go with you.", Elliot said.

When they walked in Alex's office, Liv started to talk.

"Alex, remember how earlier we came in and asked you to draw up custody for release of the parental rights over El's kids from Kathy? Well we went over there to talk to her, and get her to sign the paperwork, and she went nuts. She almost stabbed me with a knife. Can we claim that due to insanity, the paperwork was overridden?"

"Yes, Elliot did you witness this?" Alex said.

"Kathy was crazy before and lost it. Then she got healthy and claimed her rights to the kids again. What I just saw was not the same woman I married a long time ago, or got divorced from. She needs to be in a mental hospital." Elliot said, hoping Alex was on their side.

"Well", Alex began. "Let me talk to Judge Holloway, seeing as how she's my boss. I'll tell her that the mother has gone crazy and we need full parental rights given to you, Olivia, and Elliot can keep them."

After meeting with Judge Holloway, Alex returned to her office, with a big smile, and said, "Yes, this is logical reasoning for you to be their mother, Liv, so you have parental rights. Congratulations.", Alex said, hugging her friend.

Elliot smiled, and pulled Olivia close. "Let's go tell the kids", Elliot said, as they walked out.

Back at home, Elliot called all of his kids into the living room, and began his speech.

"We called you guys down because we have a very important matter that we need to discuss. Kathy has taken a turn for the worse, and almost stabbed Olivia today when we went to go get her to sign of release form for parental rights. She scared us all and is now in Bellevue, a mental hospital that will hopefully treat her, and then move her to prison. But I want you all to know that Olivia will be your mother and everything will work out. Your mother and I love you very much, and we want you guys to be happy." Elliot stated, holding Olivia's hand.

"We're so excited for you to now officially and legally be our mother, Liv!", Maureen stated.

"Mom, you're the best!", Kathleen stated, and Liv got a little teary-eyed.

"Momma!", Eli cried, and Liv picked him up and kissed him.

Kathleen and Dickie had huge smiles on their faces, showing that they were happy with this situation. After dinner, the kids all went to their rooms, and Maureen took care of Eli. Liv and El watched television, and talked.

"You know this week has been crazy, but I'm so glad that I get to call you their mother now Liv. It's amazing. I love you so much", Elliot said.

"You know you're right. This week was crazy. But anything we went through, I knew I had you. I love you so much, El", Liv stated, and pulled him in for a kiss. Then Liv was carried upstairs by Elliot, and even with the kids in the house, they locked the door, and made love to each other that night. They had to show each other what they meant to each other.

_**A/N: I left a little suspicion as to who this creep was, and wanted him to be part of Kathy's plan. I hope you like this chapter. I know it was a lot to take in, but it was a good part for Olivia and Elliot, because they proved that come whatever, they will be together. Read and Reviews please.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Survival together Mode

Olivia and Elliot were home after work, relaxing with their new established family. It was a perfect evening for them, and no one was complaining. Eli was already knocked out and sprawled out on his blanket on the floor. Maureen and Kathleen were talking about school, how it was different this year, that Maureen was headed off to college, and it was going to be a challenge. Kathleen was a senior in high school, and was telling Maureen that it was going to be a rough academic year, not to mention dealing with her psychiatric appointments, and then helping around the house. Dickie and Lizzie were on the floor playing a board game of Clue, and of course Lizzie was close to finding out who had done it, with what tool, and in what room. Liv and El were on the couch, watching television. They were cuddled together, and it was perfect.

At around ten, every one piled into bed. The next day was a Saturday, and all of the SVU squad had the day off. This meant that mostly everyone was going to the football game of the Giants. Well, mostly everyone, which means that Liv and El and their family would just spend the weekend together. It was the start of a good, relaxing weekend. They had needed this since the last case was so taxing and difficult on everyone's point of view. It was the right time for a little break. But no one took notice of the guy standing outside of Elliot's apartment, in the tree, with the binoculars. Someone was watching them. After he saw that everyone went to bed, he retreated back to the park and stayed there that night.

But Saturday morning came, and sure enough work always called in. Amanda was playing in the park with her dog, and saw a guy chasing girls. She decided to check it out, and saw that the guy's pants were undone, and the girls' were freaking out. Even though it was a simple pant's allegation, the detective felt something strange about this guy. She didn't know that this guy, who had his fingertips burnt, was the same guy that was watching Olivia and Elliot.

"Rollins, you call us here on our day off? This better be good", Nick stated.

"So, I saw this guy running and he looked like he wasn't really there for a workout. Then two young ladies saw me, and said that he showed them his private part, and asked if they wanted to do it. I didn't really know what else to do, except get him here. He kind of is creeping me out." Amanda said.

Olivia and Elliot looked at the guy very carefully, and Liv started to realize that this was the same guy that had been seen in the precinct and in the park earlier that previous week. Something was definitely up with that guy.

They had to release him, on a given fact that they had nothing. He knew that an old lady was there to help them as well confirm Amanda's story, and she was going to pay. The guy, William Lewis, was out on a task, and he wouldn't stop until he had the job done. That night, he devised a plan to get the cops following him, as per the plan set out by his boss. He had to torture the old lady first, and then the detectives would be on his tail. She was the perfect first victim in New York.

William Lewis snuck in the old lady's apartment, and was about to begin his usual torture to the old lady. She had no chance. However, he didn't expect Captain Cragen, whom he had met the other day at the precinct, to come and check on the old lady. She was just an old lady to him, and meant nothing.

"Mrs. Parker, I am here to check in on you. It's Captain Cragen", Lewis heard outside the door.

He held a gun to the back of her head, and told her that she would claim she was really tired and then the fun would begin. Alice Parker opened up the door and told Cragen what she was told.

"Oh Captain Cragen, how nice it is of you to drop by. I am fine, just about to head to bed. I'll be fine, and will talk to you in the morning. Goodnight", Alice said, as Lewis shut the door. Cragen had an uneasy feeling, but really let it go, because he would see her in the morning.

The fun began for Alice Parker right when Lewis shut the door. It was really fun for her, but it was torture. It was fun for Lewis, who had claimed that he never did what he did to women with an old lady before. Lewis raped, mutilated, burned, and tortured her with keys, wires, cigarette butts, and his own private parts for hours. He was pleased with the outcome and around four o'clock in the morning; he left Alice there to die. He didn't plan on anyone calling the cops, and it was a good day for him. He knew that sooner or later, someone would check on her and get those nasty cops on the trail. But first, he had to contact his boss.

"Boss, they're going to be on my tail in no time. I tortured an old lady who witnessed it when I showed private parts to two teens, and she saw it. Now they are going to come after me for torturing her. I'll get the lawyer I want, and you'll have your revenge." William Lewis said into the receiver.

"Lewis! I didn't mean for you to torture an innocent old lady. God, all I wanted was for the Stablers to be tortured, mainly Olivia. Now, we're both going to get it, if word gets out that you know me!", Kathy claimed. Kathy was his boss and had ordered him to torture Olivia and Elliot and fix them once and for all.

Alice's next door neighbor had found her lying there, naked and crying. She had definitely called the cops, and called Detective Benson personally. She knew that Alice was a witness in one of her cases, seeing that as her commanding officer had paid Alice a particular visit the previous night. When Olivia saw the tortured woman on a gurney, she ran to her and asked what happened. All Alice kept saying was that it was Lewis, and he tortured her for ours. He made her do things she felt sick and uncomfortable with. Olivia saw the pain in her eyes, and knew that this animal had to go down. He was a beast. That's what they referred to him at the precinct.

"Oh, El, he raped and tortured her for hours. I don't understand why he would do something like this to a poor old woman.", Liv said, curling up to her husband at the precinct.

"We'll get him honey, don't you worry", El said, stroking her back. He saw her gag and let her go to the bathroom to empty what was in her stomach. She had gotten sick over this case, and El understood it. He told Amanda to go and check on her.

"Amanda, we have to catch him.", Liv said to her after wiping her face.

"Liv, relax, we will, and everything will be fine. But I found more information on this guy. Come on, I'm putting together all the pieces now, and it's interesting.", Amanda said encouragingly. When the girls walked out of the bathroom, Elliot went straight to his wife, and let her relax in his arms. Then he pulled a chair up, and sat on his desk behind her, while she took the chair.

"This guy, William Lewis, was sadistic creep who had done this since he was fifteen. He tortured a woman who was watching him because he wasn't allowed to watch television at night. Then he tortured his next victims based on what they wouldn't let him do. Alice Parker was his first older woman, but all of his victims were under the same torture. He used several different names, and everything here is insane. We have to get this guy!", Amanda said.

Elliot and Fin had picked up William Lewis that morning and was interrogating him right now. Amaro was also in the room, watching and learning the big ropes. He never understood how someone could be this insane, but working here, he learned it quickly.

"So you tortured her for hours on end. Did you not think we wouldn't be on to you?"

"Look, I know that you have a vendetta against me ever since Rollins arrested me during the episode in the park. We know that you vowed to watch me. But I might have done it to Alice."

"Wait hold on Elliot, he's got a point here. Amaro go get Liv, and maybe she can get him to tell us what he 'might have done to her'.", Fin stated. Even though Elliot didn't want his wife to be anywhere near that man, he knew this was the right way to handle this. Olivia was a woman after all, and it had seemed that he was a smooth talker. When Liv walked in, the Beast just smiled. She laughed at him and smirked, winking at her husband.

"So you were saying what you might have done to Alice Parker?", Liv asked.

"Listen, I know since your friend there arrested me, it's not too uncommon that you find me incredibly attractive, so you want to know what I did, huh? Well, let me tell you. I might have raped her first, and then had her begging to do more. I might have let her have a little fun with me, and then I might have begun my usual torture. I might have burned her with my cigarette butts, and the wire, and the keys. I might have done those things or I might have not. That's for a court to decide.", Lewis smirked and winked at Olivia.

Olivia put up her guard and knew that this Beast had to go down. Once Ms. Mayer entered the room and chastised the lawyers for talking to her client, Olivia and the others left the room. It was not a good spot to be in, but they didn't care. They were going to get the guy once and for all. Meanwhile, Liv was shaking in her boots. What he had said really freaked her out, to the point of again getting sick. She ran to the ladies' room and Amanda followed. Elliot had seen her run over there, and wondered what was really wrong. Amanda told him that she had this, and it was okay. Elliot was not relieved by what Amanda said at all, and all of this was torturing Liv. He had to get her out of there as soon as possible.

The next day, the court was to decide whether or not Lewis was guilty. Liv and Elliot had not really talked about the case at home, they just held each other close. Olivia had told Elliot that before they went to the court, she had to go and check on Alice, and that she was responsible for bringing Alice to the courtroom to testify. When they got to Alice's apartment, her neighbor had said that something was wrong, and let them in. Elliot took one look at the apartment, and noticed it was undisturbed, so he couldn't have come back. Olivia saw that Alice was laying on the couch and went to wake her, but soon found out she was dead. She jumped back after she touched her, and cried. Alice Parker was their testimony for getting Lewis major jail time. Elliot saw her jump back and the tears forming, and went to hold her close.

"Oh god El, it's just like my mom. My mom died because of the horrible trauma she had been through and so did Alice. Oh god, I'm going to be sick again!", and she ran to Alice's bathroom only to lose what little she had in her stomach. Elliot knew this was affecting her, but he was more concerned with her health and called the doctor in for a test. The doctor told him that she needed to be brought in, but he knew Liv wouldn't go. So he made an appointment for the upcoming week, and decided that whatever bug she had, would go away by then. He only hoped.

After heading to the courtroom, court began and Liv noticed that Lewis wasn't here. Lewis was in the hospital and through video feed, he was talking. Olivia asked Barba during a short recess what was going on, and he said that apparently, Lewis tried to kill himself. The judge put him in the hospital and he testified on his behalf. He was very certain that Ms. Mayer could get the charges dropped. In fact, the court had decided to drop the charges, given the circumstances that Alice Parker couldn't testify, and there was really no evidence except photos of what really happened there. Olivia was pissed. She wanted the guy in prison or dead, whichever one came first.

Sitting in the precinct, she had just told the group what happened in court. They all assured her that he will mess up again and they will finally bring him down. Elliot decided that he needed to take her home, and she agreed. They had the house to themselves that night, since Maureen was taking them to a movie, and they wouldn't be back late, so they picked up some Chinese food, and left. They both went home to find the place empty, everything turned over, and destroyed, and broken. Elliot was skeptical that it was Lewis, who was free again, and in fact, Lewis was still in the apartment.

"Welcome home, detectives.", Lewis snarled into the darkness. He then presented his gun and knife to them and told them to put their weapons down.

"We're going to have fun and lover boy here, gets to watch", he said to Olivia.

"Don't hurt my wife!", Elliot screamed, and tried to attack Lewis, but Lewis only shot Elliot, with one bullet and Elliot went flying backwards, but he wasn't dead.

"El!", Liv screamed, and tried to go see him. When she reached him, she put a towel there to stop the bleeding, and tried to remain calm. Lewis then grabbed her with a death grip. He dragged her to the bed, and tied her to it with cuffs. He then moved Elliot into the same room so that he could watch what Lewis would do to his wife.

"Please don't hurt me! Don't hurt us", Liv stated, tears forming in her eyes.

"Am I making you sad detective, believe me, when I'm through with you, you'll be happy as clams!", Lewis said and he ripped off her jeans. He pulled down his pants and drove himself into her, raping her. She screamed in pain, and Elliot watched and tried to get him off, but he was weak.

"Liv, hold on there, don't let up! I love you! I'm sorry!", El said to Olivia.

"Oh El, I love you too", she said.

Meanwhile, Lewis had gotten off and went to prep the keys and torture items. He didn't want to use cigarette butts with her, but more of the metals. He prepped them and heard them talking, laughing to himself.

"El, don't give out. We can fight this!", Liv stated, as she tried her best to get out of the cuffs. But her tries were to no avail, and she began to see Lewis on top of her again, in her vision. All she screamed was "NO and get off me,", and Elliot knew what he had done to her. He had raped her and done things to her that Olivia was not comfortable with. He did his sadistic deed but wasn't done.

"Who sent you to us?" Elliot asked Lewis.

"Oh someone that you know very well." Lewis snarled. Just then, a realization came to Olivia and Elliot that this had been a set up event. Lewis was supposed to track the two down and hurt them for someone else's sick benefit. But who would do such a thing!

Elliot could feel his heart slowing down the rate of its beating and knew that before long, his heart would just give out. He couldn't leave his kids and wife, now, and fought like hell to stay alive and fought for the love of his life.

"Liv, look at me baby, when he hurts you, just keep your eyes fixated on me. It's going to be okay!" El told Olivia, who just nodded.

"Here comes the fun part. Have you ever felt heat from another item on your private part? It is what really gets me going." Lewis stated, and put the burning hot key on her private part. Olivia screamed and looked right at Elliot. She screamed more when the wire cut through her skin, but kept her eyes on Elliot. Elliot was her focal point to get out of this crazy mess. Instead of the cigarette butts, Liv saw a metal ring that he had torched with his lighter. He put the hot metal on to her stomach and burned her skin. He then hit her stomach and face a few times. But her eyes never left her dear husband.

When he was finished his torture, Liv heard the beast leave the apartment, and El finally had the strength to get to her. She just laid there, while he spoke soothing words to her. She was tortured and now she just cried. All of her energy was spent, and now she felt like there was nothing left.

"Did - you- call?" Olivia asked through sobs.

"Yes, they are on their way up. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save you. I'm your partner, and I should have been able to, it's just that he put a dent in my side, and it was just a task getting to you." Elliot said.

"El, its fine. You saved me by just letting me look at you during his torture!" Liv said. She saw the others, and covered herself as best she could. She was embarrassed that it was her that was hurting. Then, she saw the few people who meant the world to her, and lost it. She broke down when she saw the kids behind Elliot. Elliot looked back and saw that not only was the team there, but the kids. They had known something was wrong and went to get the guys, before Elliot even called them. He called them over and thanked them, and then both detectives were brought out of the room on gurneys. They were going to be okay. It was survival for a few minutes there, but together they conquered it. They would make it through the impossible together.

_**A/N: I wanted to have Elliot there with Liv when William Lewis attacked, because they could save each other. They could both be heroes to each other in a crazy situation. Believe me, the pregnancy is next and it's not Lewis'. Then, we have the trial, and information starts leaking out big time! I wouldn't be that cruel. Haha Read and Review. Please and thanks!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Sweet Victory on All Fronts

At Liv's apartment, Liv and Elliot were just sitting there, when the crew came into help. They saw both of the detectives there, and waited patiently for the bus. Cragen sent Nick and Fin on a mad rush hunt to get Lewis in custody. He knew Lewis did this because when he walked over to Liv, she was shaking terribly, and had a look of fear in her eyes. He wanted to ask who had done this to her, but from the look of things, he knew that William Lewis had done this horrible deed. After sending his two detectives out, he went and helped the bus and CSU unit. He was horrified that one of his best detectives was shot by the animal, and one of his very best detectives, who he knows like a daughter, had been through and survived his torturous deeds. He went with the two detectives in the bus, while Amanda and the kids went to the hospital. The kids didn't understand what had happened, so Amanda had explained it to them. They were horrified. They couldn't let him get away with anything that he had done to both of their parents.

After being completely checked out, Liv and El both laid in their room that Cragen had ordered. El's shoulder wound wasn't too bad and with his other arm; he reached out and held her hand from his own bed. Olivia didn't take it at first, but then relented. Elliot saw her eyes, and knew she was scared. She knew she would have to face that animal again, but for now she was scared and had every right to be. On the other bed, Liv couldn't get out of her head about everything. Her attack from Lewis brought back one case in particular and that case was Lowell Harris. He raped her, and Lewis had done it and then more torture. But everything reminded her of her time at Sealview, and she didn't know how to move on.

"El, are you okay?" Liv asked, finding her voice.

"Yea, Liv, just worried about you. He did more damage to you", Elliot said, pulling over. He didn't care about anything, except holding Olivia.

"El, hold me…, I feel horrible", Liv said, as she broke down again. This was the hard part about this type of case, the first few hours after the attack.

"Liv, you are not dirty, he did this to us to torture us. It's his fault", Elliot said, hoping she would understand. But he didn't understand what she had rummaging around in her head. So instead of just asking out plainly, he said the only words he thought of.

"Liv, I love you, you know that? I still love you the way I did the first day I met you, and nothing will ever change that!"

"Oh, El, he raped me…. right in front of you. How can you look at me?" Olivia screamed.

Elliot just sat there, shocked. He had known that this trauma would come, but had no idea that she thought she wasn't worthy of him anymore, because of what he had seen.

"No, no, no, Liv, I don't care what I saw. The important thing now is that you are safe. I tried to protect you, and I got shot, and believe me it was hard seeing you like this, but we connected with our eyes, and I saw your pain. I felt it. Don't give up on us now!" Elliot said.

"El, Lewis, and Harris these men are all the same. I don't understand why I am always a target?"

Now he realized where she was mentally. He knew that every time she closed her eyes, she saw one of them attacking her. He felt her pain, and cried himself. When Cragen entered the room moments later, he knew that they were both dealing with the attack.

"Captain, I'm sorry, I let you down! I tried to protect her, but he got me good." Elliot said.

"No you did, you protected her by just being there. Lewis was a beast!" Cragen said. Then he looked at Liv, who had fallen asleep, and asked "How she doing?"

"I don't know honestly. Her head is filled with both Harris' and Lewis' attacks and she can't stop thinking that I hate her because of what she went through in front of me!"

"I'm sure she doesn't think you hate her", Cragen assured, but the detective just shook his head.

"She's in a bad spot right now, and I don't know how to pull her out. I know she said the therapy helped, but I feel she's a lot deeper now than what she was. I feel like I don't know what she needs and it's killing me as both her partner and her husband."

"She'll open up. She's strong." Cragen said. Just then, Liv started to wake up, and she didn't know where she was.

"Liv? You're in the hospital. They want you to heal before anything happens." Cragen said.

"Where's Elliot? Is he okay?" Liv asked, tentatively. Cragen had been on her right side, while Elliot stayed close to her left.

"Look to your left Liv, he's right there, waiting for you." Cragen said, as he walked out.

Olivia took one look toward Elliot and grabbed his hand tightly. Then she spoke the three little words he was dying to hear. "I love you!" Olivia said.

"I love you too Liv", Elliot said, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"El, I want you to understand how much you just being there with me while everything was happening meant to me. I focused on you." Olivia smiled.

"Liv, I feel as though you're going to one day hate me because I wasn't able to stop him", Elliot said, honestly. He began tearing up and wept right there in front of her.

"I could never hate you. I love you too much!" Liv stated, and pulled his face up to meet hers. When he saw the sincerity in her eyes, and love for him, he knew that it would never come to that.

Just then the doctor came in with the results and Liv got nervous.

"Mrs. Stabler, everything seems to be healing nicely. Now, the rape didn't affect anything with the baby, so that was good to hear. Everything will be okay, and I am recommending that you see Wong for the emotional baggage." the doctor claimed. He saw two very confused looks on the patient's face as well as her husband's.

"You didn't know?" the doctor asked. The detectives just shook their heads.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant. We ran a blood sample to the fetus and both of you are the parents." the doctor said, as he left the room.

After sitting there motionless for quite some time, Liv and El both smiled.

"Did he just say what I think he just said? Are we pregnant?" Liv asked, just for clarification.

"Yea, Liv, he did. I can't believe it! We're going to have a baby!" Elliot exclaimed. He was so proud to finally become a father again.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're happy. I knew that it was yours, and that sickness had to be something from that. But I wasn't sure, and you know how stubborn I can be!" Liv said, smiling, and then kissing her husband.

"I love you so much, Liv", Elliot said.

"I love you too", Liv said, and then they curled up together and fell back to sleep. When the nurse came in to check on them, she decided not to move Mr. Stabler, because Mrs. Stabler looked very peaceful.

The next day was the trial of William Lewis, and all the truths were going to come out. The doctor released Olivia that morning, and the afternoon was going to be spent at the courtroom. Alex had prepped the case fully, and knew exactly what to say and who to call. She was going to call Nick, Amanda, and Liv. Olivia was going to tell them what happened to her, and her husband. Nick was going to tell the court of what happened to Alice Parker, and Amanda was going to give her side of the story. It was hopefully enough evidence to put Mr. Lewis in prison for good. The court was being presided over by Judge Holloway, Alex's boss, so she knew that she could win the case.

"This trial is to decide the guilt or lack of for Mr. William Lewis. How do you plead, Mr. Lewis?" Holloway said.

"Not guilty, your honor", Lewis stated.

"Defense, you may call your first witness", the judge stated, and let the trial begin.

The defense brought up different scenarios where the police badgered the defendant to death, and followed him, and made him look like a criminal. All of the witnesses, which were Lewis himself, a guy he worked with, as well as a former girlfriend, Ashley Mayer. Ms. Mayer was his defense attorney, until Alex had found out that they were dating, and asked her to extricate herself from the case. Ms. Mayer stepped down and Bayard Ellis took to his case. He really didn't care too much for the defendant, but still wanted to help the guy. But what really caught their attention was that Lewis had a boss, and would report to her often with cases, especially this one. Nevertheless, every one of the witnesses told the jury and the court how Mr. Lewis was a saint. These crimes that he committed to them were insanity, and that the SVU department of the police had their eye on him.

"Prosecution, you better have a good case. You may call your first witness", the judge stated. She knew full well that Alex did have a good case, but had to say that for Ellis' purposes.

"Prosecution calls Detective Amanda Rollins to the stand." Alex claimed, and Amanda made her way up to the stand. After being sworn in, Alex began her questioning.

"So Detective Rollins, what did you see in the park that day?"

"I was playing with my dog and I saw a guy running with his pants at his ankles. Being the cop I went to go check it out, and I was right. Two girls had come to me moments before I caught him and said that he tried to show them his private area. They were disturbed by this." Amanda claimed.

"So you say it was an assault", Alex asked.

"Yes, it was in a way, but I couldn't finger print him because his hands were burned. I knew something was off", Amanda said.

"Thank you, Detective." Alex said and Bayard had a few questions about the park scene, but Amanda stuck to her story, and soon got off of the stand.

"Last prosecution witness is Olivia Stabler", Alex said. She saw William Lewis smirk, thinking she was either dead or in the hospital, and not able to give her story. But she walked through the courtroom, and William Lewis' smile faded.

"Detective Stabler, you were Detective Benson at one point is that correct?" Alex asked. She just wanted to make sure that the court knew that this was their beloved Olivia Benson.

"Yes, I just got married to the love of my life, Elliot Stabler.", Liv smiled at Elliot, who returned her smile.

"So, were you two together when he attacked you?" Alex asked.

"Yes, we were just getting home from work. We felt a weird vibe since the place had been emptied, but soon found a note that Maureen Stabler, our daughter, had written claiming she took the kids to see a new movie."

"Okay, so tell the court what happened?"

"Well, El and I just got home to a relaxing night. The Captain had given us off because we were all dealing with the trauma of the hard case with Mr. Lewis. When I walked in the living room, Lewis grabbed me and then pulled me toward him. Elliot screamed for him to let me go, and to not hurt me, but Elliot was then shot, by Mr. Lewis who had a gun from somewhere. Mr. Lewis proceeded to attack us, hitting me, burning me, mutilating me, and - r-raping me", Liv stated as she began to break down. Alex saw this and went over to ask if she needed a minute. Liv didn't respond except to shake fervently, and Alex knew something was up. She asked for a five minute recess, and the judge granted it. Elliot came running over to Olivia, taking her in his arms. He saw how bad she was shaking and then from the shaking and the memory of the attack, she simply blacked out.

"Officer Down! Call a bus", Elliot screamed and held Olivia even tighter. He tried talking to her about anything else, but nothing broke her out of it. She was just laying there in his arms and he started to cry. She couldn't leave him, not now, not when the baby needs her, and the kids needed her, and of course he needed her more than anyone.

The bus came quickly, and Olivia was wheeled out. Alex was shocked that this happened. This was her friend here that literally was just wheeled out, and she had to do something.

"Your Honor, Detective Stabler has just been wheeled out on a gurney after giving her information. She relived it, began shaking and passed out. They wanted to make sure she was okay and that the baby she is carrying is okay. Can we move on, and just give her the satisfaction and the reasonable okay to understand her story?" Alex asked when the judge returned. Ellis began saying that the prosecution was just trying to move along the case. The trial wasn't over yet.

"Counselors approach the bench!" the judge yelled. Both Alex and Ellis approached the bench, and she told them that Olivia's statement would be used, but no further questioning. Let the jury decide. Both district attorneys agreed and left the bench. They both listened to the judge as she spoke to the jury, who later went to talk about the sentence. It didn't take very long and everything came back great for the prosecution.

"We find the defendant, William Lewis, guilty on all charges", a juror stated. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Lewis, you are hereby moved to Rikers, where you will wait on the pending sentence." Judge Holloway stated, and she left.

Alex went to the hospital to check on Olivia, and told everyone there the decision. They all breathed a small sigh of relief that Lewis was put behind bars, but Alex said the case wasn't over until they found out who he worked for. Fin said that he and Amanda had been on it, and were coming up with an inmate, who apparently has a grudge against the Stablers. Then they all figured it out, and waited until the sentencing hearing to tell everyone the news. They figured it out that it was someone recent with a lot of grudge and pain against these two detectives. Munch said they looked at the recent lockups list and one name came up, who was allowed a phone call, the night that Lewis got away with Ms. Parker's attacks. Kathy Malone was the name. Everyone had been shocked.

Just then Elliot came out, and he was followed by Olivia. At once, they all asked, "Liv are you okay?", and she just nodded.

"The fainting was due to the seizure that she had, but she's okay now. She's got some medication to help keep her calm and everything will be fine", El said rubbing Olivia's back.

"Uh, what happened with the case, Alex?" Liv asked, groggily from the medication. She didn't just want to know for everyone else's sake. She had to know for her mindset!

"Good news Liv, he was put away at Rikers. Your testimony did it for the jury." Alex said, hugging her friend.

"He's really gone!" Liv stated, and everyone just nodded. She smiled and told Elliot that she wanted to go home and see the kids. They had to know the details first hand, and she knew that she wanted to tell them about everything. They did see the aftermath for Olivia, and she wanted to let them know that everything was okay.

Once they got home, all of the kids were doing their own thing. Elliot called them all to the living room, and told them that they had something to discuss. Maureen asked Liv what had happened, and Liv and El explained their story. Maureen and Kathleen cried for Olivia, while Dickie just stood near her. Eli didn't understand quite as much, so he just cried along with his sisters. Lizzie was with her sisters, but she kept talking about how that was the hardest thing ever to see. Liv smiled, and said that she understood and everything was going to be fine. Everyone was locked up, and they were safe from danger.

_**A/N: Ah, readers, thanks for the comments. It really means a lot. I am grateful for all of your comments. I wanted to make this chapter meaningful and pertinent. Now, Liv's pregnant and Lewis is behind bars. This news alone should make you smile. Only a few more weeks until the Surrender Benson comes out, and I can't wait! Next up, is Liv's pregnancy, and the kids and Elliot plan something extra special for Liv, just to show her how wonderful she is. So read on, review! #SaveBenson! **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Putting the final pieces of the puzzle together and Baby Talk

The next morning after finding out about Olivia's pregnancy, Elliot and Olivia decided to only tell the family first. This was just the kids and they had a right to know. At the breakfast table, they decided that this was best.

"Hey guys, before you all leave for school; there is something you should know. Remember how Liv fainted the other day?" Elliot said, as he saw the kids nod.

"I fainted because of the stress level of being with that guy. However, that stress is now gone. We want you all to understand how much we love you and care for you." Olivia said, smiling at each one of her kids.

"Mom, did they find something? Is that what this is about?" Maureen asked. Something was definitely off to her and the kids.

"They found something, but it's good news, Mo.", Elliot said, looking at his daughters and sons.

"We're pregnant!" Liv shouted, and everyone came up to hug Olivia and Elliot.

"Is it….his?" Kathleen tentatively asked, not wanting to upset her mother.

"No, Kathleen, it's mine!" Elliot said, proudly and held Olivia closer than ever. They both could see how the family was ecstatic for the couple, and knew that this was a good thing.

"Now, we haven't really told anyone but you guys yet, so we need to keep it quiet!" Olivia said.

"We're planning on telling Cragen and the rest of the team today, but for now, don't say a word", Elliot said. The kids understood. This was a happy day, and the next day would be a little harder, but for now this was a good day.

Both of the detectives went to the precinct together. Liv and El walked in and everyone was shocked that they were there after that great ordeal. But they just said they wanted to work and get their minds off of whatever happened to them.

"Guys, we need to talk. Can we meet in the conference room?" Elliot said.

When everyone piled in there, he continued. "Olivia and I want to thank you for the continued support in dealing with Lewis. We know everything is over, pretty much, but we wanted to get you in on our secret. We have a surprise for you." Elliot said.

"We're pregnant!" Liv exclaimed, and everyone got up to tell her congratulations. Cragen was stunned and said that he would love to have a grandchild from her. Liv was happy that her "father" was happy.

"Okay, enough cooing around me, let's hit the cases. I'm sure that there are cases that can have us help." Liv said after a while.

"Liv, I need to speak with you more about this, so if you would follow me. Elliot, talk to Fin, and have them catch you up on the current case." Elliot nodded, and Liv kissed him once before heading to Cragen's office.

"Liv again let me say Congratulations. But let me tell you, I will not have my grandchild hurt on the case. We will find a way to work out a schedule for you, so that we can still get your input but, physically, you won't be out on the field. You have to understand I only want to protect you." Cragen said.

"I know Captain, and I swear once this pregnancy gets far enough along, I'll take time off.", Liv assured.

During the day, Liv and El went on a few cases, but mostly stayed at the precinct, talking to the others and filing reports. Things were pretty quiet, so the Captain let them off early, and told them that they had a reservation at Santa Fe Restaurant, on him, already paid for, and they knew that it was from the heart. It was perfect. That night, they went out, and just didn't worry about anything. Liv's pregnancy was the highlight of their lives as a married couple, and they both decided that they needed some time together, and some happiness.

The next day, Kathy's trial occurred. It was a major trial, since everyone had learned of the development that she was Lewis' boss. They had some major issues with her, and today all of them would be cleared. Elliot was sure that his ex-wife, would pull some crazy stunts, and her lawyer would just abide by the rules, just to get her off. But he wasn't going to let that happen. Before leaving for the courthouse, Elliot spoke to Olivia.

"Honey, remember, I love you, and the new baby. She's nothing to me. Anything she pulls will be out of her demented little head, and you can't let that get you too upset. We don't want anything happening to our little one." El said, worried that Kathy was going to come at Olivia.

"El, don't worry, I will be fine. I have you by my side, and the kids. She won't get away with any of it!" Liv stated, strongly.

All of the Stablers piled into the courtroom together, and you could tell that they were nervous. The kids were nervous because this was their mother at one point and they had felt something for her. Elliot's fears were about Olivia, concerned that Kathy will attack her, once she sees her with Elliot. Olivia's fears were about everyone, seeing as how Kathy really ruined each of their lives. The hearing was to decide her guilt, and they just prayed that she was guilty.

"Cabot for the Prosecution, your honor!" Alex said, walking in. She turned to the Stablers and smiled. She knew full too well Kathy's plans and tricks and she hoped everything would go right today. This woman needed to be brought down for her crimes against Olivia and Elliot, not to mention those wonderful kids. Before starting, she congratulated Olivia on her pregnancy, and told her that Don told her. She was proud of Olivia, for finally getting in tune with who she really belonged with, and now they were expecting a baby. Now she knew she had to get justice.

"Solicitation, two counts of assault, kidnapping, reckless endangerment, and attempted murder, and aiding and abetting are the charges, how does the defendant, Kathy Malone plead?" the judge stated.

"Not guilty, there's nothing wrong with me!" Kathy screamed.

The trial started with the defense tactics. Her lawyer, Sherri West, pulled all the stops out. She used a psych evaluation, to how the divorce destroyed her, to even how she was a great mother to her children to try and get Kathy free. She pulled co-workers and friends. But they all said the same thing; nothing changed about their story, and this was odd. Elliot, the defendant's ex, saw right through her tales and the others' tales and soon made it known that this was all a lie. When the prosecution started asking questions, they pulled Elliot, the kids, and Olivia on to the stand. First was Elliot, and he was confident.

"Please state your relationship to the defendant." Alex said, hoping to put this woman away,

"Kathy Malone is my ex-wife.", Elliot stated.

"What happened between you two that made you get a divorce?" Alex asked.

"Kathy was losing it, and started sleeping around with guys that no one approved of. I divorced her when I found out", Elliot stated. He never looked at Kathy, just at Olivia.

"So when you and your ex-wife split, was there tension?"

"You could say that. She was angry and mad at me for taking the kids, and for getting involved with my partner."

"Involved romantically, detective?"

"Yes, we were dating after I got divorced, and then we both dealt with crazy cases that pushed us to realize our feelings."

"So when did Ms. Malone attack you?"

"The first time it was because Kathy had lost it, wanting me back desperately. She came over to my apartment, where my fiancée, at the time, and I were just relaxing and watching television. She came to talk about my son, Richard, but we all call him Dickie, and then kidnapped me. She claimed that she wanted me for me, and she wasn't going to let Olivia have me. But soon enough, something was set off and the cops came. Olivia was there to save me. The second time she attacked me was a few weeks ago. My wife and I had just gone to her apartment to get her to sign some release forms, so that we could adopt the kids, and she lost it. She came at me with a knife, stabbed me, and I spent a few days in the hospital. It was over, because she was arrested, but it really just scared me that she will one day go after my wife, or my family." Elliot said.

"Thank you detective", Alex said. Ms. West didn't really have much to ask, so she just obliged. Next up was Olivia, and she was scared to face Kathy.

"So Detective Stabler, how well would you say before the divorce and your wedding that you got along with the defendant?"

"We were okay. She knew that I liked Elliot, and kept trying to tell him that he loved me more than a partner. But Elliot wouldn't budge. It was difficult seeing the one I loved struggle through their marriage." Liv said.

"You told the cops that after the first kidnapping, you knew something was off and you knew it was Kathy. How did you know?"

"For one, I followed my gut. I knew Elliot wouldn't give into her, unless it had something to do with the kids. She used the 'kids' card', and Elliot went with her. She knew how close he and his family were, and this was his downfall." Olivia said. She looked right at Elliot and smiled. He smiled back.

Mrs. Stabler, when your husband was attacked by Ms. Malone the second time, were you there?"

"Yes, I went with my husband to go see if we can get the release forms signed. She pulled a knife on my husband, and it was hard even for the kids to find out."

"Finally, how did you come to realize that your attack was driven by Ms. Malone?"

"The perp had told us that he had a boss. My captain traced the calls that he had back to her and we put the pieces together. Kathy hired him to torture me for stealing her husband." Olivia stated, eyes beginning to tear up.

Ms. West, tried her best, to sway Olivia, but it wasn't happening. Then Alex pulled the kids in and they all said what a painful experience it knew that her mother didn't love their father. They also told the court that their mother had lost it, and they had to get away. That's why they wanted Olivia and Elliot to be their parents.

After the kids, the court was dismissed to let the jury figure out what to do. It was going to be a hard case, but everyone knew that Kathy wouldn't get freed. A few moments later, the jury came back. They found Kathy guilty of soliciting a man who didn't belong to her, attempted murder of Elliot, assault on both of the Stablers, reckless endangerment to her children, kidnapping Elliot and then the aiding and abetting charge for Lewis. It was settled and all the pieces of the puzzle were put together. Kathy was going to prison and would never bother them again.

Olivia and Elliot went back to the precinct, and told the good news to the others. They all congratulated them and realized that everything was falling into place. It was going to all be okay. The captain told them that he was glad that it was all over, and that everything was in the right place. They knew he was right and smiled.

The trial was a few days after Olivia had found out, and now it was months in the past. Three months to be exact, and it was a joyous time. It was so good for Olivia and Elliot to finally be together as a husband and wife, and not have to worry about any crazy person trying to give them a run for their money.

In the third month, Liv still had her morning sickness, and it killed Eliot to see Olivia go through this. He knew that it was normal, but still wanted to take the pain away from her. She always went in late, because of the sickness, and didn't go to the actual sites of the cases because they would make her sick as a dog. She tried once, and kept throwing up that the captain sent her home. Liv would go to work, but she was on desk duty for a while.

In her second trimester, everything seemed to pretty much settle down as far as her stomach was concerned. She had weekly appointments with her OBGYN, and her doctor said she was doing fine. Everything she felt was normal. The cravings were not really that strong, but she did have to use the bathroom a lot. She did have a bit of heartburn when she ate certain foods, so Elliot told her that she couldn't have her spicy foods anymore. This saddened Olivia, but she also was okay with it since she didn't need to feel that heartburn any longer.

In the sixth month of her pregnancy, Liv started to have weird dizzy spells sometimes when she stood up. Elliot would always be there, but she had no clue why she kept getting dizzy. Elliot was concerned so he called her doctor, and she said that it was normal to feel a small amount of lightheadedness. It was normal, so Liv was always at her desk, and would just put her head down if she felt like that.

Once during her last week of the sixth month, Liv stood up and was immediately dizzy. She had seen a young child come in, abused, bloodied, and what looked like she was malnourished. Liv stood up, but immediately sat back down with the dizzy spell. She tried again, and when she stood up this time, she fainted onto the floor. Elliot was questioning a perp, so Amanda went to her. John had gone to get Elliot, and took over for him, while Elliot attended to his wife.

"Liv, Liv, wake up!" Elliot said. A few moments later, Liv woke up, and she was lightheaded again. El told her to lie in his lap, and talk to him. He gave her some water, and told the others that she would be fine. This was another sign to tell her she needed to eat. Olivia was embarrassed that she fainted at work, but everyone said that it was okay, and that they were glad that it was here, and not on the street.

"El, I'm sorry, I'm not hungry all the time, and I know I should be eating for the baby. I'm sorry!" Liv stated, as she began to cry. Elliot had agreed with her that she barely had any food that day or the previous day and called her doctor to see if she can prescribe some iron pills. When he picked them up, and Liv took one later that day, she felt much better. From then on, Olivia began taking everything seriously. She didn't want another fainting spell.

The next month came and went quickly. Olivia's stomach grew and grew. Olivia was eating better, and everything was going as planned. She was scared that this was the third trimester, and things would start to get more intense, but everything would be fine. She knew this because she had her number one supporter, Elliot.

Elliot had convinced her to stay at home, during these few months, and he would be home every few hours to check on her, and the kids were there to help. She loved the attention she was getting from him, and everyone else. But sometimes she just wanted to be alone, and not have anyone crowd over her. Once when she was at home with everyone, the baby kicked. She was ecstatic and called all of the kids and Elliot to see. Liv just said "The baby is saying hello", and everyone was amazed. It was a great time to share between the happy families.

During her last week of her seventh month, Liv and El were sitting at the breakfast table when Liv felt a sharp pain. She brushed off at first, but then it kept coming and getting stronger and stronger.

"El! I think this is it! Oh El, it hurts! AHHH!" Olivia screamed, and the kids came running.

"Your mother and I are going to the hospital. Maureen, keep your phone by you at all times! (To Olivia) Just breathe honey, breathe! Squeeze my hand for the pain, Liv!" El said, and Olivia obliged. She squeezed his hand, and was scared to death. She knew it was early and she didn't want the pain to be there. Something must be wrong, and she was scared that she was going to lose their miracle.

They got to the hospital quickly, and El had called everyone. He could tell Olivia was scared, and tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. Everything he did to attempt to make her relax was not working. Every few minutes or so, the pain would come back, and Elliot would hold her hand until the pain subsided.

"El, it's not time yet…. I can't do this now….. I can't.", Olivia said, as she started to cry.

"Liv, you have to relax. You can do this honey. Breathe", Elliot coached.

A few moments later the doctor came in and checked everything. He then knew the pain was bad, so he gave her a dose of pain meds and then revealed the news. "You are experiencing Braxton Hicks. It is just a wakeup call to let you all know the baby will be coming shortly. It's like a prep time for labor. You want to make sure that you have everything ready to go for this little one."

"A prep time for the real thing? El, honey that means it's going to be worse. Oh I don't think I can do another time like this. It was too painful. I can't do this, El."

"Liv, you can do this and you will. You will have me to be there for you. You are not alone in this." El said, kissing his wife. He called the children and told them that they were on the way home moments later, and that it was a false alarm. They called everyone else, and it was almost as if it was a relief. They knew they still had a month to go, and they could do this. They all decided to be there for Olivia whenever she needed it. Cragen even gave both Liv and El off until the baby was born.

During the next few weeks, El and Liv relaxed at home and got the room together for the baby. Liv still thought that this place was too small and told Elliot about it several times. What she didn't know is that he already knew this and was scheduled to look at houses in the near future. It was going to be a wonderful, new beginning for all of them. He knew what he was doing was a good thing, and he knew that it would be a big surprise for Liv. She felt good in their old apartment, but he wanted her to feel like she belonged there, in a home where she was perfectly safe from any danger. This house held a lot of memories, good and bad, and it was time for a change.

_**A/N: Next up, this baby is born and the name they choose is very special. Please read and review and thanks to all those who have reviewed my story. You guys are the bomb! Keep reading and reviewing. I just wanted to get Kathy's trial in and the baby stuff together to be an awesome chapter. Hope you like it!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Bringing a Baby into the World

After the Braxton Hicks scare, Olivia got worried about the birth, and a few more things that just haunted her. Images of her mother and how she was raised popped into her head and she didn't like what she had seen. At first, the images would just come and go during the day. But then they started haunting her at night, and Liv got scared. On the second night of nightmares, she confessed her fears to Elliot.

"El, I need to talk to you about something important. I've been having nightmares, throughout the past few days and images have been coming and going during the day of the same thing. The images and nightmares are about my mother. She just left me at the house sometimes alone, with no one to care for me. She didn't want me, and wouldn't even pick me up when I cried for the first year or so after I was born. Everything about me reminded her about my father. I was her reminder of something horrible. How can a mother be that cruel?"

"Liv, you're mother was crazy, and a drunk. She never paid attention to you the way she should have. These feelings are just your fear of being a mother." When Elliot said the last words, he looked at her intently. Tears were streaming down her face. He held her close as she cried. When she calmed down a bit, she continued her speech to him.

"I don't want to be like my mother to this child. What happens if I am like her? I couldn't bear the thought of having my child, our baby, growing up the way I did. Am I a good mother? Can I be a good mother with the genes that are inside me because of her? El, you have to promise me that if I become my mother, you have to lock me up. Put me in a cell for life if I ever do anything to harm this baby. These are all questions I've been mulling over ever since we returned from the hospital. That's when everything started with the images and nightmares. El, it's tearing me up inside." Liv stated, breaking down again.

Once Elliot got her calmed down, he held her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Liv, look at me. You are not Serena. Yes, you have her genes, but you are nowhere near what she is. She was not empathetic to anyone else, or loving or caring like you is. Look at the kids we have now. They love you for who you are, not because your mother made you that way. Look at all you've accomplished. How can you honestly say that you're not going to be a good mother to this child? I won't let anything happen to you or our baby at any time. I won't take him or her away from you. I need you here too much. I love you so much, and would never do anything like lock you up or take your baby away from you."

"I know El, and I love you too, I just don't want to be a bad mother, because my mother was a bad mother to me. And what about my father's genes? They are in me too. Am I going to lose it and become a rapist or some crazy person because of him? God, what are we bringing into this world? El, I don't want to be the cause of this baby's pain."

"You won't be. I will never let you become anything like your parents, because your parents never treated you right. I love you, and that's all I really know. The kids love you, and want you around. This baby will too. Don't worry, honey, everything will be fine."

Olivia then relaxed. She knew she was in her ninth month, and time edged closer and closer to when the baby was actually being born. They hadn't found out the sex of the baby, and they didn't matter. Whether it would be a baby boy or a baby girl, they would love it no matter what. They knew that everything was going to be okay, and that this was a happy occasion.

The next night was the baby shower and everyone brought gifts and food. Everything was well appreciated, and Elliot had his surprise all ready to go. The house that they are going to move into after the birth of their baby was ready and paid for. Elliot did it under the radar so that Liv would be surprised. At the baby shower was all the 416 detectives, the Captain, Alex, Melinda and of course the kids. They all relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. Alex and Melinda had guesses that it was a girl, because Olivia's features never changed. A boy changes the face of the mother a little, and none of that changed. But Munch and Fin thought she was having a boy, because Elliot's history was two girls, and a boy, a girl and a boy, then a boy, so naturally they needed another boy to balance the family out. Olivia and Elliot just sat and laughed at all of their bickering.

The gifts that were brought were from everyone, except the kids, who wanted to all get them something special together. The kids got their new sibling a bassinet that had Stabler baby engraved on it. Olivia and Elliot thought it was so cute. Melinda gave Olivia a music box for the baby to fall asleep to. Cragen gave his grandchild a photo frame that had all of their relatives in it. This gift made Olivia tear up. She loved it. Amanda gave the baby a diaper bag that was blue and gold, and had Stabler - 416 written on it. Amanda thought it was cute for the baby to know that she did belong to the 416. Fin the ever so kind man brought the baby a bunch of cute baby books. He said that they were Ken's old books, and Ken offered them to Olivia. Munch gave the funniest gift there was, and it was diapers. He said that they baby would need them, and he showed them that the diapers had the 416 on them. It was a cute idea, but hilarious. Last, but certainly not least, was Elliot's gift.

"Oh, El, you didn't have to get anything for me!" Olivia said, about to tear up again.

"Well, we've been talking a few nights here and there about getting our own place with no memories. I thought about it, and figured it would be the perfect gift. Here ya go, honey!" El said, as he handed her a key.

"El, is this what I think it is? Is this a key to our new house?" Liv got really excited.

"Yes, honey. This key is to our brand new house, very close to the precinct." El smiled and kissed her head. Now Olivia was in tears completely. She leaned in close and smiled. Elliot knew that this was the right thing to do. Everyone shared and relaxed the rest of the night. It was a great party.

One week later sitting in the living room in front of the television on the sofa, Liv and El talked about the baby and what they hoped it would be like. They talked about names, which they agreed on. If it was a boy, they would name it John Richard Stabler, after Munch and Dickie, and if it was a girl they would name it Casey Amanda Stabler, after Casey Novak, and Amanda at the precinct. They liked those names, and the baby kicked, so it liked it too.

They lay on the couch for hours, talking, sleeping, and watching television together. The kids were home and were watching television with them. It was the family together, and Olivia loved that. On a commercial from one of her new favorite television shows, Dance Moms, Olivia told El that she needed to use the bathroom since the babies were pushing on her bladder. He helped her up, and watched her go to the bathroom. He thought she was adorable, even while being pregnant. After a good couple of minutes, Liv still hadn't come out, and he sent Kathleen into the bathroom to check on her.

"Liv, are you okay?" Kathleen said, into the door. But all she heard was silence. She tried to open the door, but Olivia had locked it, and she heard Olivia moan in pain. She busted the door open, and found Olivia standing near the sink, apparently in pain and holding her stomach. Then she looked at the scene around her, and saw the water on Olivia's maternity pants, and knew that Olivia's water broke. She went inside and tried to talk to Olivia first.

"Liv! Are you okay?" Kathleen asked, knowing that the pain showed on Olivia's face.

"AHHH! Kathleen help me! I think my water just broke!" Olivia looked at her daughter and Kathleen went to hold her hand.

"Dad!" Kathleen screamed into the hallway, and heard Elliot's footsteps. When he entered the bathroom, he saw the pain on Olivia's face.

"Liv! What's wrong?" Elliot asked, moving his daughter to the other side. Kathleen told him that her water broke, and Elliot was instantly trying to calm Olivia down. They tried to get Olivia to the bed to sit down, but Olivia was in too much pain to move.

"El, they're coming! AHHH!" Olivia said.

"We've got to get you to the hospital!" Elliot said, and tried to leave to call the hospital, but Olivia held on tighter.

"Breathe Liv, you're doing fine. (To his daughter) Kathleen, go call the hospital, tell them that we are on our way and get everyone in the car. Maureen will drive us, and let Dickie drive the others. Tell Maureen to call everyone down at the precinct, and tell them that the baby is coming." El stated. Kathleen did as she was told, and Elliot got Liv into the car.

On the way there, Liv and El timed the contractions and they were about five minutes apart. But once they edged closer to the hospital, they were coming closer and closer, and Liv got scared. They reached the hospital in just the nick of time, and Olivia was rushed in. Her family was behind her, and they all tried to keep her calm and breathing. The others from the precinct met them there as well, and knew how exciting this was for Olivia.

Olivia was rushed in to the emergency room, and the doctors prepared her for the birth. She was ready in no time, and then they were ready for the birth.

"On the count of three, Olivia, I want you to push! One, two three!" the doctor stated.

Liv pushed with all her strength, and felt the pain. "AHHH, El it hurts, I can't do it!" she claimed.

"Liv, yes you can. I'm right here." El stated, as he grabbed her hand. She felt safer now, and gave one final push before their baby was born.

"Well congratulations, it's a baby girl." the doctor said. She cleaned Olivia's daughter up, and then handed her to Olivia.

"Welcome into the world, Casey Amanda Stabler. I love you so much!" Olivia stated with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy loves you too, and I love your mother forever", El said, with tears in his own eyes. He kissed the baby's forehead, and then kissed Olivia. When he kissed her, Olivia felt another pain in her stomach.

"El, take her, and get the doctor. Something's wrong", Olivia stated, and her eyes read the fact that she was scared. The doctor rushed in, and checked Olivia. When she looked up, she smiled.

"I guess your little girl beat your little boy to the punch. Congratulations, you are about to have another baby." the doctor said, and prepped Olivia again.

"Liv, we were carrying twins!" El stated as tears started to form. Olivia reached up and wiped his face, and then grabbed his hand as another contraction started to hit. He handed their first born off to a nurse, who agreed to hold her, and he grabbed her hand with the free hand. Just like the first one, it took two strong pushes to bring the baby boy into the world. John Richard Stabler was born as well. Both parents were completely ecstatic. Liv was crying tears of joy, and that's when the others came into the room.

"Well, do we have a baby sister or brother?" Dickie asked.

Liv looked at El and smiled. She said, "Both", and they were all surprised.

"Wow, it was twins?" Maureen asked, and then noticed both babies. They were all so happy that Liv had twins.

"What are their names and who are the godparents?" Don asked. He had tears in his eyes as well.

"Well, we were thinking that Maureen can be John's godmother, and Amanda can be Casey's. John, we want you to be your name sake's godfather, and Dickie, you can be Casey's godfather. Casey Amanda Stabler and John Richard Stabler are the names.", Elliot said.

"You named him after me and your son! Oh boy, this is fun!", Munch stated, and everyone laughed. Everyone thought the names were perfect.

Once everyone cleared out, Liv got cleaned up and then was brought to her room with the babies. Only the Stabler children stayed in the hospital until visiting hours were over, and then they left as well. They were all very happy to have the twins, and it was perfect.

"Oh, El, we have two new babies. I am so happy that it was twins. I love them both so much, and I love you.", Liv said, kissing her husband.

"Liv, I couldn't be happier with my life right now. I have the job I wanted, the kids are ours, and we have two brand new children, and we are married. I am the luckiest guy on earth. I love you so much!", Elliot responded and they fell asleep, since both were spent from the birth.

_**A/N: Hoped you liked it. I liked the idea of Liv not knowing that there was a second baby, and it was perfect. I put the beginning part in so I could re-establish how much Elliot loves Olivia and wants the best for her and the twins. The next chapter is going to be bringing the babies home and the new house. Please read and review. It means a lot to me. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: New Additions to the Family, But Still the Same Routines

Olivia and Elliot spent one week in the hospital with their twins. There were many special moments for Olivia and Elliot. The first special moment came during the second day of their hospital stay. Both babies were brought in together, wanting some attention from their loving parents. The nurse had told Olivia that it was time to feed her children through the breast milk for the first time, and see how they respond to it. When the nurse had told Olivia this, she produced a great big smile that was followed by a huge amount of tears.

"Liv, it's okay. Everything is perfectly fine", Elliot soothed her, and rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh, El, remember a few years ago when I tried adoption and they had said that I wasn't prime parent material? I thought I would never get this moment to share with them", Liv stated, wiping away her tears, and taking little Casey from the nurse. She pulled down her gown, and the baby instantly latched on. Olivia felt pure joy feeling her little one drink her milk for the first time, and she could tell that the baby liked it, by the little burp she heard, when Elliot burped her for the first time. Liv just let out a smile, and a small laugh, knowing full too well that this was a precious moment. She also fed her son, and did the same thing with her son that she had done with her daughter.

When the family came to see them, they brought a few housewarming gifts, such as flowers, and a congratulatory bear and balloons. Liv was sleeping when they came in, and so when Elliot saw them, he handed John to his brother, Dickie, and Maureen took Casey from the bassinet that was placed in the room. Then Elliot decided to wake up Olivia. He walked right over to the bed, and leaned down with his face inches away from hers. He kissed her lips softly. She pulled him down instantly, and kissed him more, not realizing that she had an audience. When she opened her eyes, she saw that everyone was there and you could see the color rise in her cheeks.

"Oh hey guys", Olivia said, laughing. The others laughed with her.

"Well, hey, I'd love to get woken up like that", Amanda said, and Elliot just smiled.

"I love that wakeup call honey, remember that one", Olivia said, as she snuggled into Elliot's arms. Elliot had been sitting with her on the bed, and snuggled in closer.

"I think this one wants her mommy", Maureen stated, as Casey began crying. Olivia took the baby from her, and Elliot instantly reaffirmed that she was the perfect mother. But Casey wasn't satisfied. She had to wake her brother up first, and then she would calm down. So Casey kept crying, which instantly woke John up in Dickie's arms. Dickie was wondering if he did something, but after Elliot told him he didn't do anything, Dickie relaxed. Cragen saw the connection, and said aloud.

"Guys, this is so cute. Casey wanted her brother to wake up so that he couldn't miss the fun, and woke him up."

"Don, you're right. Casey has done that once or twice, but we always thought it was something we did", Elliot said.

"It's the "twin thing", Liv stated, and smiled.

"Guys, can we get a picture of the group and then the Stabler family. We want to do something special for you guys, and that something special will be waiting on your desks, and in your apartment when we return.", Fin said. Everyone agreed, and that's what they did. The nurse came in a few moments later, and they asked if she can take the pictures. She took the pictures and they came out really great. Everyone was happy with them.

When the week was finally over, Elliot and Olivia got the okay to go home. They were in their week because they had a few tests to run, but every test came back perfectly well. Olivia and Elliot took the twins back to the apartment. They only had that apartment for a few days longer, because they were moving things out to the new place that Elliot had found. It was going to be a wonderful, new era that involved every one.

The kids wanted to see the house, so Elliot took Olivia, the twins, and all of their kids to the house. It was a three story house, with the third floor being a study; They would eventually convert that into an attic, and have the second floor, which had three bedrooms, for the kids. Maureen and Kathleen wanted their own room, Lizzie had to have her own space, which left, Dickie and Eli to share a room. They didn't mind because it was all too exciting. The babies' bedroom would be downstairs next to Olivia and Elliot's master bedroom, in the extra bed room that they had. The kitchen was huge, and so was the living room. Everyone couldn't believe how spacious this house was.

"El! It's amazing. The kids are already planning their rooms out, and the twins like it. I can tell because look at their smiles. How did you ever find such a perfect spot?" Olivia asked.

"Well honey, a realtor contacted me a few weeks ago about this place and how it was just big enough for everyone. I found it to be perfect and knew that this was it. I started looking actually for a new place right after the Lewis' case, and it just seemed like the perfect place to be.", Elliot said.

He saw Olivia quiver at Lewis' name being mentioned and instantly regretted telling her that. It was all true, but she didn't need to hear that. Then he saw her breathe a sigh of acceptance, and pulled him in closely for a kiss. It was to reassure him that he made the right decision. The twins however, didn't like that they weren't getting all the attention that their daddy was showing to their mommy, so they started crying. Well, Casey started crying which put John in the same boat.

"Not an ounce of privacy", Liv said, shaking her head.

"Just wait, baby, six weeks, will go by in plenty of time, and then we'll have our privacy." Elliot said.

Liv smiled, and Elliot winked at her, and they attended to their crying babies. When they picked them up, they noticed that they needed to be changed, and so they pulled out the changing travel pads. Liv changed Casey, while Elliot changed John's. It was a cute moment to play with the twins, as well as do some business.

After changing their babies, they collected the kids, who just couldn't stop talking about the house, and then the twins. Olivia and Elliot just laughed at the comments that were made, and held hands on the way back to the apartment. Lying in their apartment, after spending the rest of the day packing things for the new house was a good move at around nine that night. The rest of the house would be packed the next morning, but for that night, everyone was in their own rooms, doing their own thing, and Liv and Ell just relaxed and watched the twins.

"We have some pretty incredible kids there, El. Maureen tries to keep everyone together, Kathleen's the braniac, Dickie is the sports guy, Eli is imaginative one, Lizzie is the momma's girl, always wanting to be with me, and then you have the twins. The kids are wonderful, and I couldn't have any of it without you." Olivia said.

"Liv, honey, you're incredible. You blew into our lives all those years ago, making everyone feel alive again. You made that happen. To them, Kathy was just there. You were their support system. I am grateful that they have you in their life, and forever you will be in mine. I love you so much", El stated, as he leaned in close.

"I love you too, Mr. Stabler", Olivia said as she kissed him. They fell asleep together in their room, knowing full too well that they would be awakened up soon from the twins.

They thought correctly, because two hours later, the twins were crying and Elliot and Olivia both went to see them. It was time for a feeding, so Elliot played with one, while Olivia fed the other. John was first, and Elliot just watched how peaceful Olivia looked.

"Liv, I can't say it enough how peaceful you are feeding John, and how amazing you look doing that. You are perfect." El said, caressing her face. He switched babies with her, and put John down for the next few hours, after burping him.

"El, I am peaceful and thanks baby, you are perfect as well." Liv said.

They finished the feeding and went back to bed. Holding each other close, they both fell asleep for about two hours, and then were awakened again, but it wasn't the twins this time, it was Eli.

"Momma!" Eli screamed, and Liv paddled over to the boys' room. Dickie was still sleeping, and Eli was sitting up, crying. He had a nightmare.

"Oh momma, the bad guy got you, and I couldn't save you!" Eli said, as his mother soothed him.

"Honey, there's no bad guys here, and I'm safe here with you. You're okay." Liv said to Eli, as Elliot just looked on from the door frame. He smiled, and thought to himself. 'Wow, I married an amazing woman. She's amazing with my kids, wonderful in every way with our kids, and sexy as hell. Am I lucky or what?' He saw Liv put down Eli, after he fell back asleep, and she walked over to him.

"What are you thinking about, honey?" Olivia asked.

"Just you. You are the best!" El said, and they went back to their room. It was already four a.m., and they just wanted sleep.

The rest of the night was calm and quiet, and this allowed the parents to actually get in some much needed rest. Sooner, rather than later, they had to get up due to the fact that Eli was waiting for Elliot to have his breakfast, and the twins were crying. Maureen was trying to calm them down, but to no avail. When Olivia walked into the nursery, she could see the struggle on her daughter's face, and told her that she would take Casey, while Maureen handled her baby brother. Maureen agreed.

"Liv, I don't know where's she's have these lungs from, but many are they strong!" Maureen said, handing Olivia Casey.

"She's got them from your father. I'm way calmer then he is, and it's showing now with the twins." Olivia said, as she laughed. Maureen laughed too, and didn't care that she was talking about her father, because it was with Olivia.

"Mom, have you seen my light blue denim jacket?" Kathleen asked, coming into the room.

"It's in the laundry basket. I haven't been able to laundry yet." Olivia stated.

"But it's the only thing that goes with this outfit!" Kathleen said. She was going to school after she dropped some of her things at the brand new house, and had to look perfect.

"Really, Kat, you look fine in what you have on. The blue sweater complements the black jeans." Maureen stated, and rolled her eyes. Her sister was the fashionable one, and always had to rock whatever garment was on her.

"Fine, I'm heading out. Call you guys later", Kathleen said, and she hurried downstairs, grabbed her bags and was out the door.

After getting the twins changed, Olivia and Maureen went down stairs. Maureen had class's mid-day, at NYU, so she helped her parents out in the morning before heading to school. She handed John over to her father, and went to get ready.

"Is Eli ready for his big day?" Liv asked Eli, and Elliot. Eli had his kindergarden graduation ceremony.

"I tink so, Mommy, but I'm nervous", Eli said.

"You'll be fine buddy, we'll all be there." Elliot said.

Eli went to go get ready for his last day of kindergarten, and Elliot played with his son. When the baby fell asleep, he put the baby in the play-pen, and pulled Olivia close. He kissed her with passion, and she kissed him back.

"MMM, what was that for?" Liv asked.

"It was for loving me. Liv, I couldn't have lived without you. I don't know how I managed to live without you before we started dating, but I never want to see that side again", Elliot said.

"I love you too, El, but it's me, who should be the one thanking you", Olivia said.

"You?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, you saved my life countless times on the job and you gave me a family of my own. Even though we have the new additions, we still have the same routines, and that works for me. You gave me something to hold on to and somebody to love." Olivia said.

They shared another kiss again. That's when Eli and Lizzie came downstairs.

"Ewwe, mommy why do you kiss daddy like that?" Eli said. Liv and El just laughed.

"Because I like kissing your mother, buddy!" Elliot said.

They all just laughed and headed to the door, where they met the moving guys. Today was the day that they would permanently move into their new house. The moving guys got everything together within a few hours, and they were off. Elliot and Olivia took one last look at the old apartment, and were ready to begin a wonderful new chapter in their life. Their story had begun here, but it wasn't over yet by a long shot. They both drove off into the city, to their new home, with hope in their eyes for what the future held for them. They were moving on up, and felt like this decision was perfect for them at the very moment. It was going to be perfect.

In the new house, everything was placed where it needed to go. Once everything was finished, Olivia and Elliot paid the moving guys, and relaxed. Everyone was meeting here, and then going to Eli's graduation ceremony. Once all the kids were settled in, they all got back in the car and went to the graduation ceremony, which went off without a hitch. Elliot filmed his son's graduation, while Liv was smiling from ear to ear the whole time, holding one of the twins, John. Maureen held Casey, and played with her, along with Kathleen. They all smiled from ear to ear as they saw Eli walk up to get his diploma. When the teacher announced that this was their graduating class, the entire gymnasium cheered. From his spot on stage, Eli could see Olivia, and Elliot and they looked very proud of him. Liv had tears in her eyes, and felt like a very proud mother. Eli was now a first grader!

When Eli came out after the graduation ceremony, everyone told him how proud of him they were. He also saw some other faces that he didn't see in the seats, and they were the guys from the precinct.

"Daddy look, it's Grandpa!" Eli said, running towards Cragen.

"And don't forget me, buddy", Fin said, and he hugged Eli. Munch said that he had better not forget him and Eli just laughed and high fived his uncle. Everyone was happy for the little guy. They all went to dinner afterwards to celebrate, and Eli was the star of the show. He told everyone there, including the waitress that he was a first grader. Olivia and Elliot just laughed and held each other's hand, knowing full too well that this was a joyous time in their life.

_**A/N: I wanted to put something with the family in this chapter because it was special for them. Eli's graduation was a good point to put in there, because I wanted to show how old he was in this story. I thought the house parts and the coming home parts from the hospital were best for this part as well. Hope you guys liked it. Read on and Review. Next up, is a chapter about a certain boy who was Olivia's, but now he belongs back with his mother. Has Vivian gone too far again? Who is Calvin with now? Will Olivia and Elliot be okay with adopting him? Read on to find out!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: There's a Lotta Man in That Little Boy

In their new house, everyone felt perfectly safe. Cragen and the gang came over the day after Eli's graduation to have a housewarming party. The gang brought gifts, such as flowers and pictures that made the house feel more like home. It was a barbecue, relaxation day for all of those involved. Each person that came brought a little something special. It was about two weeks after the twins were born. Everything was going perfect, and people were laughing and having a good time. Then, when the twins came out in Elliot's arms, everyone cooed over them, and played with them. Casey Novak came and was introduced to her name sake. She was happy that Olivia felt like she was a perfect role model to name her daughter after.

"Liv, she's beautiful", Casey said, as she held her up.

"Yea, she was our first born here, and then we didn't even know there were twins, Case. It was so surprising." Liv said, holding her little girl.

"Well, I can already tell who she got her lungs from", Fin stated, as Casey started to cry, after being placed in his arms. He nudged Elliot, and Elliot had an expression full of pain and laughter.

"Fin, I'm not always like that!" Elliot said.

"Why do you think you got the name Hard-Head Stabler?" Munch cut in, and Fin and Munch laughed.

Amanda, Liv, Casey, and the girls' were inside getting the food prepped.

"Guys, thanks for coming", Liv stated, as she juggled the baby, and trying to cook the beans and rice.

"Here, Liv let me take him", Amanda offered. Olivia gave the baby to her colleague, and watched carefully as the detective cooed over the infant. She knew it was going to be hard after this weekend, since that's when maternity leave ends. She was sad to leave her children, but knew that between Maureen, Kathleen, and then the detectives at the precinct, everything would go as planned.

On Monday, Liv told Maureen that when she needed to go to class, Kathleen or Amanda could watch the twins. Maureen told her that she was fine, and that the twins would be fine. Elliot saw how Olivia was reluctant to leave her twins, when it was time to go, because she kept going back in to see them.

"Liv, you're over thinking everything. Maureen is a good babysitter, and so is Kathleen. We have lots of help at the precinct, and Cragen understands. Everything will be fine, and in a few hours, our kids will be back in our hands. Don't worry!" El stated.

Getting to the precinct, Liv and El sat down at their desks and waited for a case to come. The detectives talked about the twins, and how everything was coming together for the couple, and that's when they heard Olivia's phone go off. Thinking it was Maureen, checking in, as she was told to do, Liv picked it up, and answered it as normal. But her smile faded away, suddenly, and all of the detectives came around to see what the call was about.

"Stabler", Liv said into the phone.

"MOMMA!" a little boy screamed into the phone. This little boy was obviously scared.

"Sweetie, I'm going to need you to calm down. Tell me what's going on", Liv said, and everyone looked up.

"She's hurting me, every day, and I can't stop her", the little boy cried.

"Sweetie, who's hurting you?" Olivia asked.

"I can't say anymore! You gotta Help Me!" the little boy said.

That's when Olivia heard a woman's voice come into the room, and she heard "You're on the phone! I told you never to use that thing", and then Olivia heard the sound of hands slapping the little boy around. The line was cut short by the angry woman, and Olivia just stood there in shock.

"Guys, we gotta go! A little boy is being abused right now. He just called me", Olivia said to the others.

"Did he say who he was, Liv? It may have been a trick." El said, trying to calm his wife down.

"El, this little boy is obviously hurting. I could hear it in his voice. We have to help him", Liv said, shaking and crying into El's shoulder.

"Well technically detective, since he called you, you are the only one that he trusts." Cragen said.

"Don, this boy needs me. Although something in his voice sounded so familiar." Liv said, remembering the phone call she just heard.

"Did he give you a location?" Amanda stated.

"No, he just said that he needs Me.", Olivia stated.

"Let's wait until he calls again, and then we can get more information." Fin said, and sat down at his desk. He brought the recorder out, and hooked it up to Olivia's phone. This way, when he calls again, they can track this little boy's location, and try and figure out who he is.

An hour went by, and nothing was heard from this little boy. Liv started to worry, because what was said on the phone was really beginning to worry her. Then she had an idea to look up one of her old cases, just to see if something clicked. She went through her files on her computer, until one read something she automatically hooked on to. Vivian Arliss' case was on her computer, and she knew where she heard the boy's voice from. It was Calvin!

"Honey!" Olivia stated, and Elliot came over to her side of the combined desk.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Elliot asked, looking at her computer screen.

"Remember how I said the boy's voice sounded familiar? Here's why, its Calvin Arliss. He needs me, and something's wrong. I gotta find him, El.", Olivia said.

"Liv, whose Calvin?" Amanda and Nick asked.

"His mother, Vivian Arliss was involved in a case a few years back that was about a rapist. She had thought I was her sister, and everything went haywire. She lost control and began drinking and doing drugs. I caught her doing these things and beating Calvin, and she left town before I could arrest her, leaving the little boy Calvin, in my hands. He loved being with me because I understood him and rescued him. He went back with his mother after a long fight, and now he's hurting and I can guarantee you, it's her that's beating him." Olivia stated, and held Elliot close. In the air, she whispered, "I'm coming Calvin, just hang in there".

Meanwhile, with Calvin, his little phone call really annoyed Vivian. Vivian had lost another boyfriend, the second since she got Calvin back, and was really mad. She blamed Calvin for pushing him away from her, and kept Calvin in a small room at the small house that she owned. She barely took care of him, and beat him regularly. His only resource for food was if he snuck out, while she was passed out drunk. She had begun drinking again, and popping pills again, which led her to abuse her own son. Calvin had to escape.

"Listen, you little runt, you ever call that stupid cop again, and I swear, you'll never know what hit you!" Vivian screamed, and then smacked Calvin again and again.

"No, Stop, I hate you!" Calvin screamed, but this only made Vivian even madder. She hit him more with her fists, and then with the butt of a gun, leaving heavy bruises on his face. After a few more minutes, Vivian stopped, and left the room. She grabbed the bottle of beer that was on the table and the pills she had gotten from a drug dealer, for her supposed depression. She popped a few pills and took a swig of the drink. She drank a few more sips, before passing out. Calvin saw this as an opportunity, to call the cops again. He dialed quickly, asked to speak to Olivia Benson, and the police operator put him through.

At the precinct, Liv was waiting impatiently for Calvin to call back. When the phone rang, the entire team jumped in to action. Fin pressed the record button, and Cragen called for a trace. Elliot stood by Olivia, and held her hand, while she answered the line. Amanda and Munch tried searching for the location.

"Stabler", Liv said into the phone.

"Olivia?" Calvin asked, unsure of who he was talking to.

"Calvin? Is that you?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, you gotta help me! Vivian's lost it again, and is hurting me." Calvin said, and then looked toward Vivian, who was now awake, and coming toward him.

"HELP! No, please don't hurt me anymore", Calvin's screams could be heard on Olivia's end, and she started to cry.

"I told you never to use the phone again! Maybe this would teach you a lesson!" Vivian stated, and Olivia heard a gunshot. Her heart raced, and waited for the call.

Then, just as it had done the last time, the line was cut off by Vivian. Then the call came through, and Olivia, Elliot and the gang raced out of the precinct and to the location on the east side. Vivian was in a cheap motel, and there's been only one bedroom in that room. On the way to the precinct, Olivia held Elliot's hand as Amanda drove. They were in the backseat, because Fin and Amanda knew the area pretty well, considering the fact that they arrested many in that area. Liv cried on El's shoulder, and said that she knew something was wrong and just hoped that it wasn't too late for Calvin.

When they got to the location, they saw the other cops there, and notified them of the situation. Cragen had sent them to help bring Vivian down, if she tried something. They had evacuated the building once they heard the gunshot, except for the woman in 2B, who was Vivian. Then Liv knew what she had to do.

"El, I gotta get in there. She's holding him captive, and he possibly could be dead. I got to go", Liv stated, as she began walking towards the building. Elliot pulled her back, and tried to reason with her.

"Liv, you don't know what's really going through her head. I'm not letting you get hurt. Think about the twins! They need their mother." Elliot reasoned. Olivia knew he was right, and backed away. Then they heard another gun shot, and that did it for Liv and the others. They raced inside the building, and found Vivian with the gun, pointing it at Calvin.

"I missed that one, but don't think that you are getting away that easy!" Vivian said. They saw Calvin in the corner, towels on his shoulder, and they knew he was okay. Vivian turned around when Calvin looked toward them and screamed. Then she calmed down, and pulled Calvin toward him.

"Detectives, me and my son, were just leaving so if you don't mind", Vivian said, trying to get past them with Calvin.

But they were too strong and forceful. All Liv thought about was Calvin. Olivia went around to Calvin's left side, and he grabbed her hand. She noted how skinny and weak he looked, and then put their plan into action. She began counting to three, and pulled Calvin toward her, as Fin took hold of Vivian and Munch handled the gun. Elliot looked around the place and saw the empty bottles, the pills, and then saw the closet. He went over there and looked in. He saw rats scurry out of the room, and saw food trays around there. He knew that Calvin had been placed there, and told Melinda to take photos when the crime scene unit got there. He looked at Calvin for the first time, and noticed every little bruise and his figure. Then he looked at his wife, who held him tightly to her side, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Liv, come on, it's time!" Elliot said, leading her into the hallway. She wouldn't let go of Calvin, until the paramedics made her to attend to his shoulder wound. While they did that, El turned toward Olivia and held her tight.

"El, can we take him home with us?" Liv asked, into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have doubted that you would ask me that, honey, and yes, we can!" Elliot said, and they watched him come over to them.

"We'll talk later about this entire buddy, but not now! We're going to take you home!" El said, and the little boy smiled. Elliot saw how much of a man that little boy was to stand up to his birth mother like that all of those times.

"Thanks for being my hero!" Calvin said on the way to the house, and Liv just took El's hand and held it tightly.

When Liv and El got home after letting Calvin give his statement as to what went on that day, all of the kids were there. They had to explain to them what was going on, but they told them that they would do it later. Calvin had been tired, and El brought him up to Dickie's room, and he slept in Dickie's bed. Dickie said that it was okay after all, so it was no big deal. When they came downstairs, Liv started to explain.

"Guys, we want to explain what's going on", Liv started. She grabbed Casey from her daughter, Kathleen, and cooed her for a few minutes.

"His name is Calvin, and he's a very good little boy. I had custody of him a while back when his mother went off the edge in drinking and drugs. Then she took him back and it resulted in this. He was beaten, bruised, and shot all by his birth mother, for trying to help her, and trying to get to me.", Liv stated.

"We all want you to be nice to him, because I think we're going to adopt him, and get him some nourishment. He definitely needs it", El stated, remembering the room. They all agreed. Then El had to tell Liv about the room.

"Liv, at the crime scene where Vivian held Calvin, I found the room only had one bed, which Vivian used, and the closet was where he was kept constantly. In there, he ate, and endured the beatings. It was like a wakeup call to me, and I know now how much you want him. I will do everything in my power to make sure he is never hurt again!" El said. He saw Liv's tears, and her nod. She held her baby tighter, and El took John from Dickie and held him tight as well.

Maureen told Olivia and Elliot moments later that Calvin was in the room, and they both looked back and saw that Calvin was there. Dickie fixed him some cereal, and gave him his chair. Calvin didn't want to leave Olivia's side, but when Olivia told him to go ahead and they wouldn't hurt him, he went and sat with them. He ate his cereal quickly, showing everyone how hungry the kid really was. That night he ate three full bowls of cereal, and drank some milk. He was happy with the Stablers, and soon he knew he would become a Stabler.

On Tuesday, everyone pretty much was ready to hear Calvin's side of the story. He was ready to tell it. At the Stabler home, Don, Elliot and Olivia sat around the table, while Calvin sat with them. The others were in the kitchen, but knew that this was serious, and didn't interfere.

"Calvin, what happened?" Cragen asked him.

"Well, after everything that happened years ago, my mom started really abusing the alcohol, and drugs. She had me pose as different characters just to get the drugs and alcohol. Then she never fed me and always kept me in that room…." Calvin said, as he started shaking. Liv scooted closer, and put her arm around her.

"The entire motel room was hers, but under the alias of Maria Arliss, who was my aunt. She had killed her a few years ago. Then, she put me in that closet and never really let me out. She had her first boyfriend, and when I came out one day to use the restroom, she blamed me for pushing him away from her, because he jetted off after that. Then she began hitting me and slapping me. That was the beginning. After her second boyfriend cheated on her, she claimed again that it was my fault. Then she started abusing me daily, until she was too tired, and then go pass out after abusing the drugs and alcohol. I would sneak out to get food, and be back moments later, but she always caught me and hit me. Then once after I tried calling Olivia, she hit me hard with the gun! She beat me with it. When she saw me the second time, she shot at me, three times, once hitting me in the shoulder, and twice missing me. She knew she was in trouble, and hit me more and more, until you guys got there. She really hated me, and I think I'm partly to blame!" Calvin said, before breaking down again.

Olivia took him in her arms and soothed him. Once he calmed down, she told him to look right at her, and when he did, she spoke words that a mother would say to her child.

"Honey, you didn't do anything wrong. She went off the deep end! Don't ever say that!" Olivia said, and had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

"Well, I'll give this to Casey, who will probably want a trial, and you'll have to say this again. But everything will be okay. I'll also ask her to draw up some adoption papers for you, and everything will work out." Don said.

Once the captain left, the kids thought it was a good idea to take Calvin out for ice cream, and he loved it. He went with his new family, and was happy as clams. Liv and El stayed behind and watched the twins, and talked about the Calvin case.

"Liv, I wanted to tell you yesterday about the room. I had a hard time with it at first, because what kind of mother, would do that to a son?" Elliot said.

"You know El, he's going to have a rough time with this, but we'll get him through it. When he said you guys are my heroes, I almost lost it. He's finally where he belongs and he's an amazing little boy. He's strong enough to endure all that. There's a lot of man in that little boy, because most wouldn't dare do anything. I'm so glad he's with us!" Liv stated.

Back in the precinct, Munch and Fin had brought Vivian in. They questioned everything they could to find out what he did to Calvin.

"Calvin's my little boy, why would I hurt him?" Vivian said.

"You did Vivian, look at the photos. That's all because of you." Fin said.

"He shouldn't have called her, and broke off my relationships. It's his fault!" Vivian shouted, and threw the chair across the room. They tried to restrain her, and when they did, they shipped her away to Bellevue, where she belonged. She had to be evaluated, but the evaluation came back that same day, and it said that she was drinking, abusing drugs, and that's what caused her to go crazy. Cragen was very pleased with this so he brought her back, and arrested her for domestic violence, and attempted murder of a little boy. She was crazy, but she claimed it was all for Calvin. She wouldn't accept that fact, and until he had everything settled for her, she tried escaping, smacking Don, and that's when Fin and Munch took her. Don wasn't hurt at all, and told them to truly lock her up, with restraints so that she couldn't go anywhere. This lady was going down!

_**A/N: Well, did ya like it? I know it was hard reading about the abuse, but it was needed for the story. I wanted to make Vivian look insane, and Olivia and Elliot be Calvin's heroes. It made sense with the story line. Next up is Vivian's trial and the adoption goes through. Everything does work out, so believe me when I say that. Keep reviewing and reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Consequences of Actions

The day after Calvin came home was Vivian's trial, and he would have to testify. Photos would be shown of his scars and bruising, and of course his gunshot, but he had the truth. He knew that Vivian would use an insanity plea, and that just wasn't going to cut it for Calvin. He woke up several times during the night, with nightmares, and would cry. Dickie helped several times, but most of the time it was Liv, who was in the room with him. She was his savior. When it was morning, Liv woke up to find herself in bed with Calvin. She kissed him before getting up, and left the room. She had checked on the twins, and they were still sleeping. Elliot met her in the kitchen, and handed her a cup of coffee. She graciously accepted it, but looked tired. He knew she was back and forth all night with Calvin, and could see that this was taxing on her.

"Honey, maybe after the trial today, he'll be better. He knows she is going to get jail time, and everything will work out. I'm hoping the judge doesn't see that she's insane, and locks her up for good. That way both you and Calvin can move on.", Elliot said to her, holding her close, after seeing her distress and her non-committal expression.

"El, I'm sure of it. If not, we'll pull him through. He's got the best family in the world, and you know what? Casey said after the trial, we can stop by her office, and sign the papers and he's all ours." Liv smiled, and kissed Elliot.

"Mom, are you sure she's going to get time?" Calvin said, coming into the kitchen.

"I'm positive buddy, and all of us will be there." Liv said, with tears in her eyes.

"But I'm so scared to face her. I know I will have to testify, and I don't know whether or not I can face her. Being that close to her really freaks me out." Calvin said, and El stepped in.

"Buddy, I'm going to talk to Casey Novak, who's prosecuting the case, and see if we can sit close or maybe Momma can sit on the prosecution table, so that you can just look right at her."

Liv looked at Elliot and whispered a thank you, and saw her son nod. He ate his breakfast, going over his story in his head, and then went to go get ready. He knew that this was home. When he went to change, Dickie helped him pick out a suit and Elliot helped him with his tie. Then Kathleen gave him something for the nerves, which was a teddy bear that Elliot had given her when she got scared during her case. Calvin held on to that bear tightly, and grabbed his mother's hand with the other arm. Then they all piled into the car, with the twins, and headed down to the courthouse. While in court, Amanda and Fin were going to watch the twins, while the captain and Munch were there to tell the court of what they saw. Nick was there as well, but for emotional support.

The court jurors all filed in, and everyone was ready to go. Then the judge came in, and it was Judge Donnelly, so the SVU squad felt a little more comfortable. Then the defendant, Vivian Arliss entered, and from his seat, Calvin tensed up and scooted closer to Olivia. Liv kept telling him that it's okay, and that he'll be fine, but he was scared.

"El, did you talk to Casey?" Olivia whispered.

"Yea and you're going to sit right up there, when they call him. Maureen's going to bring him up and everything else should be fine."

"This court is to decide if Vivian Arliss is innocent or guilty of her crimes against her son, Calvin Arliss. How do you plead?" Judge Donnelly stated.

"Not guilty, he's my son!" Vivian stated, and turned to face Calvin. "You're mine!" Vivian yelled, and everyone heard the scream of Calvin.

"Order in the courtroom! Ms. Hardwicke, get your client together, or I will have to call this trial over, and Ms. Arliss will go to Bellevue!" Donnelly claimed.

"Vivian, please calm down!" Harwicke said, and Casey smirked.

"Now, what are the people requesting, Ms. Novak?" Donnelly asked, once she regained order.

"Remand, your honor. Ms. Arliss is a flight risk to all, especially her ex-son, Calvin."

"Objection, remand is a little strong for my client, your honor. She was only doing it to protect her son", Harwicke explained, but the judge wasn't budging.

"Ms. Novak, please proceed with the questioning of your witnesses: Captain Cragen, Olivia Benson, and lastly Calvin Arliss.", Donnelly said, and Casey nodded.

"Your honor I call Donald Cragen to the stand", Casey said proudly, and watched as the captain made his way up. Once he was sworn in, Casey began her questioning.

"Captain Cragen, how many child abuse cases does this squad take?" Casey asked.

"Well, we take child cases very seriously", Cragen said.

"So, when the child Calvin Arliss' case came up, you all jumped right on it?" Casey asked.

"Yes, we had seen this child before in a previous case, where Ms. Arliss had lost it, and we had one of our own protecting him", Cragen said, proudly.

"So how did you all know he was in trouble again?"

"He contacted my department, screaming over the phone that he needed help. It didn't take long for us to find out who he was, and everything after that sort of fell into place", Cragen said.

"No further questions, your honor. Thank you, Don", Casey said, taking her seat. Harwicke stood up and began her own questions.

"Captain Cragen, there was a time when my client was sane correct?" Harwicke asked.

"Yes, but that was before the abuse of alcohol and drugs", Cragen responded.

"Why would the child contact your department specifically? Why not child services?" Harwicke asked, trying to test Cragen, but Cragen knew better.

"It was simply because of the previous case that we encountered with this family. Calvin claimed that he could trust us again, to help him, and we succeeded."

"No further questions", Harwicke stated, pleased at the new information she had just found. She knew that this was the case.

"Your honor the prosecution calls Detective Olivia Stabler to the stand", Casey said, and she saw Olivia hug Calvin, then head towards the stand. She looked confident.

"Detective Stabler, when you first met the defendant, how was she?" Casey asked.

"Years ago, she had just been told that her father was a rapist, and she found out that my father was too, so she asked if we were related. Then her friend was raped and murdered, and she lost it. She claimed she had nothing left!" Olivia said.

"Did she forget that she had a son?"

"She didn't even remember who she was half the time because she went into a depression, so to answer your question, no she didn't."

"So when she took off, you got custody?"

"Yes, I received custody of Calvin, and he was great. Then he was taken away by his mother, which I thought was wrong, given the mother's history."

"So, days ago what happened?" Casey asked, finishing her statements.

"A few days ago, I had just returned from maternity leave, when I received a call from a young boy, who claimed someone was hurting him. How he knew to contact me, I had no clue, but I knew that it was my duty to help this poor boy. Then, I kept hearing his voice inside my head, even when I was at home and kept trying to think if I recognized the voice. Then I went to work again the next day, and decided to look back into my old cases concerning kids. While searching my files, I came across a file that hit me like a ton of bricks. It was Calvin. He was reaching out to me, and no pun intended but I had to take the bait. So when he contacted me again, I knew it was him and heard the defendant attack him and hit him. Then I heard a gunshot, which immediately sent up a huge red flag, and we got there as soon as we could. The motel room was full of alcohol, and drugs, bottle after bottle. I knew Calvin was there somewhere, and found him in the closet, waiting for anything to happen. I took him out of there, and took him to the hospital, then to my home."

"Thank you detective", Casey said, and Harwicke stood up.

"I just have one question, detective. How was my client when you reached her apartment?"

"She was drunk, and not lucid, but she recognized me. She yelled at me to get the hell out, and that Calvin was her problem", Olivia said.

"The people lastly call Calvin Arliss to the stand. We request that the previous witness be seated at the prosecution table for this child's safety." Casey said, and turned toward Donnelly. She nodded, and Liv sat where she needed to sit. Calvin came around and hugged her first, and then went to the stand.

"State your name for the court, young man", Casey said.

"Calvin James Arliss", Calvin stated.

"So you're biologically the son of the defendant?" Casey asked, just to make sure the court knew.

"So how come you went to live with Detective Stabler or Benson at the time?"

"Because my mom went crazy nuts, and began drinking and using drugs. I had to get away. Then she just left, supposedly to get clean, and I became Calvin Benson. I loved every minute of it."

"Was it always peachy clean afterwards? And what happened with you this past time?"

Before Calvin could answer, you could hear Vivian beginning to get riled up. "Calvin Benson? That's a lie, she never made you Calvin Benson! That was just temporary, you idiot!", Vivian said, as she moved towards Calvin. Calvin moved backwards, and Liv went to him, as Elliot, Cragen and Munch went to restrain Vivian.

"Calvin, its okay, sweetie!", Liv said, as she felt Calvin's trembles. Olivia became scared for Calvin, as she saw the others try and restrain her. Then when they finally got her to settle down, Olivia saw the look of defeat. She realized that the consequences of her actions had to be met.

"Order in my courtroom, please! Ms. Harwicke, control your client, or I'm going to rule this trial an insanity trial, and it'll be straight to Bellevue for your client!" Donnelly said.

Vivian then settled down, and was seated back in her seat. Calvin returned to the stand, and Liv returned to her seat next to Casey.

"Anyways, Calvin, sorry for that, what happened?",

"My mom got crazy again, saying that she wouldn't let me do anything. She started dating and once when I tried to sneak out to get food, the guy took off. She began hitting me then, and then went straight to the booze and pills. Then, another guy came and she really began to like the guy. He wasn't right, so I had to break them up. When I did, she got even madder at me and slapped me every day. That's when I called Olivia. I knew she could help and at least get me out of there. Then Vivian saw me using the phone, and went nuts. She beat me with a gun once, and shot me once, and hit me some more. When Olivia finally came, I was rescued! With Vivian, I wasn't allowed anywhere in the apartment. I wasn't free. I stayed in a closet with rats, and mice, and it was disgusting. I was glad when Olivia found me, it was like a gift from God. I could finally feel that with her is where I belonged. She rescued me!", Calvin said, and Liv just smiled.

"Thank you Calvin", Casey said, and Harwicke had no questions. Calvin then stepped down, and the prosecution decided to rest. Now it was the defense's turn.

Ms. Harwicke pulled many people in that said that Vivian was a nice, loving parent. She always care for her kid, and wanted the best for him. Then, when Vivian took the stand, she gave this complete sob story about how she always wanted a son, and then when she finally got Calvin, the father left her and ran. Then her friend died, and she admits that she lost it, but it was only that one time. Vivian testified that she never hurt Calvin, and that he was lying. She admitted that she loved her son, and would never want to hurt him. Harwicke took her seat after that and let Casey cross-examine her, and Casey got her good.

"Love? You claim you love your son. But is this the type of love a mother shows to her son?", Casey asked, showing Vivian and the court the pictures of the bruising, gunshot wound, and beatings that Calvin endured.

"He had to be taught a lesson.", Vivian responded. But the court made a groan, which contested that they didn't like that answer, and Casey decided that it was enough to put her away.

The jury was then asked to leave and decide their fate, and Calvin hugged Olivia close. The other kids talked about other things with him, just to get his mind off of what was to come. Liv and El moved away, and talked reality to Casey, while the jury was in session.

"Casey, what are the chances?", El asked, holding Olivia close.

"Slim to none that a jury would believe her sob story. I'd say, we got this one in the bag!", Casey said, and then received a phone call.

"El, I was scared for him when she came at him. All I thought about was protecting him, and Vivian wanted to hurt him", Liv said to El, leaning against him, watching their kids.

"He'll be fine, Liv, just wait for the verdict. Plus, I know one little guy that needs you more than I do and that's hard for me to say.", El said, trying to act confident. Then, she looked up and he moved his head toward Calvin, who was silent around his new family. She called him over, and he cried into her shoulder. He just cried, and let everything he was feeling out. She consoled him, and had tears in her own eyes. Maureen saw this and went to talk with her dad. She could see his hard exterior, but she knew better of what his inward expression was. On the inside, he was shaken up that the court would rule in her favor, clear her of all charges, and make Calvin go back with her.

After what seemed like forever, but in reality, it was only about two hours, the jury had made their decision. The courtroom filled back up again. Liv, El, and Calvin waited patiently. The kids again all held hands, because this woman messed with one of them. It was a Stabler union.

"In the case of Vivian Arliss, how do you find?" Donnelly asked.

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges." the juror said, and everyone cheered. The judge issued Vivian Arliss to life in prison, because she had already thought of her sentence. It was perfect for everyone. The court was dismissed, and Calvin hugged each one of them. It was a good day for the Stabler clan.

_**A/N: This chapter was to make sure that Vivian paid for her crimes against Calvin. I didn't immediately want to send her to Bellevue because she shot her own son. Anyways, there are just a few more chapters in this story, and I want to thank all of you for reviewing. I know after the last chapter, the way that I wrote Calvin and Vivian's sections were pretty hard to read, but it was needed. This chapter was all about justice. Hope you liked it, and review. Please keep reviewing my stories! It means a lot to me.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Without You

Calvin and his family went to get ice cream after the trial. Liv and El both got the same flavor, and fed some of theirs to the twins, who were picked up on their way out. Calvin was so excited to be part of this family that he told the ladies serving ice cream that these were his real parents, not fake ones like Vivian. The women just nodded, and smiled. After he got his ice cream, he went and ate it next to Eli, who was becoming a good friend, not to mention his little brother.

"That's some family you have there. How many kids are there?" the waitress asked Olivia and Elliot, as they were paying.

"Well, actually we have eight total. It's been a journey!" Liv said, and then added, "But we couldn't be happier".

"Eight kids, and two of them are newborns, that's gotta be a handful." the waitress said again.

"Yea, but we wouldn't have it any other way. They are our kids and we love each one of them", El said, and went to sit next to Maureen, who was playing with Casey. Olivia moved closer to him and fed her son, bits of ice cream.

"This just seems normal, doesn't it, Liv? Everyone all together, being with our kids, sharing ice cream with the twins, who by the way are my jewels, and just being together."

"It's the first normal moment we've had, as a family together, since everything happened." Olivia replied, kissing him once, before returning to her son. After the ice cream, Casey went to sleep in her father's arms, and John was crying a bit, only because he was wet. Olivia took Maureen into the bathroom, and they talked while changing John.

"Mom, the waiter behind the counter keeps gawking at me. He's pretty cute", Maureen said.

"Mo, go talk to him. Maybe he could be a good match for you", Olivia said, and Maureen smiled and walked out. Liv came out a few minutes later, and put John in the baby stroller, and he fell asleep.

Elliot saw Maureen come out the restroom, but didn't return to the table, and went to go look for his daughter, only to be pulled down by Liv.

"Liv! Maureen's not here, so I'm going to check on her!" he said, as he tried getting up again, only to be pulled back down by Olivia.

"Honey, your daughter is fine. She's talking to the ice cream guy. It's fine." Liv stated, as she watched Maureen carefully. Maureen gave subtle hints of dates, and the guy took the bait. Liv smiled, and knew that Maureen had been flirting, and turned and looked at Elliot. She pulled him closer, and kissed him.

"Liv? What was that for?" Elliot asked after the brilliant kiss.

"That was because I love you, Elliot Stabler. I use to drop so many subtle hints to you in the workroom, but since you were with Kathy, you didn't seem to notice. It drove me wild, because I knew you wanted to be with me, as much as I wanted to be with you. Now we don't have to do it anymore, since we know that we are married, but it's still nice flirting every once in a while." Liv said to Elliot, while watching the kids at the same time. Then she whispered to Maureen, who had just rejoined the group, to keep an eye on the kids, while she and Elliot talked. Maureen nodded, in agreement, and watched her siblings. Kathleen helped, by taking the twins, and she and Dickie played with the babies.

"Oh, really, honey? Well, first off let me just tell you, that I noticed everything about you. I noticed you when you were in the squad room, when you would put your hand on your head, pushing your chest forward, or sit with your legs crossed and smile at me. I also noticed it when we went on cases, you watched me sometimes close up and sometimes at a distance, looking at you. That was you flirting, and I enjoyed every minute of it. So you cannot tell me that all of those subtle hints you gave me, were useless." Elliot said, pulling her closer.

"Why don't we take this home tonight, honey? We can tell the kids to go see a movie, and Fin can watch the twins. We can have the house all to ourselves!" Liv said, seductively.

"Sounds great, but let's see if they agree", El said, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Fin's number and he agreed to babysit. The twins were dropped off at Fin's place, and the kids agreed to a movie. Maureen had hinted on the fact that their parents wanted to be alone, and the others agreed. Tonight, it was just Olivia and Elliot, and it was going to be perfect.

When all the kids were out of the house, Olivia and Elliot's night began. Liv had gone in her bedroom and changed into an all-white lace negligee that was perfect for the evening. When she came out, El's face lit up.

"Liv, you look incredible!" El said, holding her close. When he took her in his arms, he noticed the onset of tears, and her trying to hold them back. But once he told her she looked beautiful, Liv started crying.

"Liv, honey, what's wrong?" El said, pulling her down next to him on the sofa. She looked away at first, but then turned back to him.

"El, before coming down the stairs towards you, I was thinking about our family. None of this would have been possible if it seriously was not for you. I would still be dealing alone, with the captures of Harris, and Lewis, but alone this time. If it hadn't been for you, I'd still be there with Harris, letting him torture me, and break me. This life wouldn't be the way it is now without the love you have for me. Hell, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be with Kathy, the kids would still be with her, the twins wouldn't be here, and Calvin wouldn't be my son. This life would be nothing for me without you."

"Liv, none of this would truly be possible without you. I've loved you since the very first day, and I was a cad, just waiting for the right moment to tell you how I really feel. Yes, there have been trials and tribulations that we've gone through as a couple, but don't you ever think that for one second I regret everything. Lowell Harris was a pig, and when I found you after what he had done to you, I knew that everything was over with Kathy because I felt something more special for you. You were my life back then, and you are still my life now. You think everything you have now is because of me, and while that's partly true, it's also because of you. You blew into my life, and made everyone including my kids feel alive again. My kids kept pushing me and pushing me to tell you how I felt, and when Harris had you, I affirmed it for my own, told the Captain, and everything worked out from there. You are my light, my one true salvation and without you, I wouldn't have had the family I always wanted." Elliot said, holding her close.

"You're right, El!" Olivia stated.

"So no more tears okay, honey. It's the past, let it go", Elliot said, smiling. Liv nodded, and then pulled him close for a kiss. When the kiss broke, each could see the passion in the other's eyes, and Elliot was the first one to speak, wanting to have his wife all to himself that night.

"Mrs. Stabler, I think we better take this to our bedroom, before the kids come home." Elliot said.

"Lead the way, Mr. Stabler", Liv said, as Elliot picked her up, kissing her while moving towards the bedroom. Getting to the bedroom, Liv and El took their time, making love to each other. It was their time to spend together, and now that everything had been out in the open, it was perfect. Elliot and Olivia made love into the night, kissing, moaning, feeling, and loving each other. It was a just right, and picture perfect night for the couple. They didn't even care when the kids came home, and didn't even hear them come in. They were too wrapped up in each other's arms.

The kids had all slept upstairs, with the girls' in one room, and the boys in the other, so that they could give their parents the night that they deserved. Everyone had a blast that night, seeing the movie: Despicable Me 2, getting pizza and ice cream, and then having fun together as a family. In his mind, Calvin, knew that this was the most outstanding family, and he couldn't ask for anything better than to be a part of it.

In the morning, everyone seemed to get up together, and went downstairs. Elliot and Olivia asked the kids to tell them about their night, and each of the kids told their side of the story. Then Fin, came over and dropped the twins off, and he said they were good as gold. He said that Casey was a little cranky at first, but then settled down before bed, and John was fine. Once Fin left, Liv saw that Calvin had grown extremely quiet, and whispered to Elliot that she was going to talk to him.

"Hey, Calvin, come here, buddy. I want to talk to you!" Liv said.

"What's up, Mom?" Calvin asked when he sat on the sofa with Olivia, who was holding Casey.

"Are you okay, honey?" Liv asked, while playing with Casey.

"Yea, no, I don't know Mom", Calvin said, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking straight at all.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Mom, it's just that these guys are great, and I feel like I don't belong here. They all have chemistry with each other, with the twins, and I'm feeling like the odd man out. Even though I am happy here, it all just confuses me on where I stand." Calvin said, and then he began to cry. Maureen had seen Calvin begin to cry, and came and took Casey from Olivia. Once Casey was out of her arms, Liv pulled Calvin in closer.

"Calvin, what are you talking about? You really think you don't belong here?" Olivia asked, getting a little teary-eyed.

"I mean, I really don't know mom, because every time something is done with the family, I feel like they are already so close, and it's hard for them to let someone in. It's hard for them to let someone in, someone, especially like me, whose birth mother wasn't all that great with me. I feel like I am an intruder on you all", Calvin stated, and cried harder. Liv just held him and wiped her own tears away. She had feared that this would happen, and now that it did, she was at a loss for words.

"Listen to me very closely Calvin, you do belong here. Didn't you recognize that after the trial, when we all had the family outing and you were playing with Eli and talking with Maureen and Dickie? You do belong here, and if not with them, with me. Without you, a piece of me would be missing. Since your mother took you back all those years ago, I have felt like a piece of my heart was missing. You were that piece. Then once I found out that you were being abused by her, I was determined to get you back, because that one piece of my heart that had you finally felt like it was being put back together. Now my heart is complete, and that's all because you came back into my life. Trust me, everything will be okay. I want to show you something. I've kept this all these years, hoping one day you will come back to me, and now you finally have. Look", Olivia said, as she pulled out the picture that had been sitting on the table.

When Calvin saw what the picture was he smiled and remembered that moment vividly, when he gave Olivia that picture the first time.

- Memory -

"I made this for you the other day in art class", Calvin said, handing Olivia the drawing.

"Calvin Benson", Liv stated, looking at the drawing of a police woman, and the name written on the bottom.

"It's cause you rescued me", Calvin stated, and saw the tears in Olivia's eyes.

- End Memory -

"You drew this for me when we were together the first time, and uh, I've kept it all these years. Calvin, this is the reason you belong here. This proves how much I love you, and I've wanted you to be a part of my family forever!", Olivia stated.

"You're right, I do belong here, and without you, none of this would've happened! I love you Mom!", Calvin stated, hugging Olivia tightly.

"I love you, Calvin", Olivia stated, hugging and kissing the top of his head.

Moments later, Olivia and Calvin rejoined the group, and everything seemed normal. The kids and parents were happily having a good time, and Liv and El held each other.

"This is how our family should be, El! We should be happy, loving, caring, and all the crazies can just go away, because nothing will ever break us apart."

"You're right Liv, this right here, is just what the doctor ordered. You are incredible and I thank you for giving me this family!", Elliot said.

"Thank you too Mr. Stabler, you had a pretty nice hand in it!", Liv stated, with a giggle and they shared a sweet, short kiss, as all the kids jumped up and hugged their parents.

"We should take a family photo!", Kathleen suggested.

"You're right Kathleen, and I know just the man to do it", Elliot said, as he called Fin, Cragen and Munch, as well as Nick and Amanda. It was going to be a family shot for everyone. When the guys came over, everyone got settled, and dressed very nicely for the family portrait. The first photo that was taken was the entire Stabler clan, then it was everyone, and then it was the kids. Finally, the last photo that was taken was Olivia and Elliot together, and everyone was pleased with the way the photos turned out. After having them printed, they placed the photos around the fireplace in the house and had the parents in the middle, and then the ones with the entire family, and the kids surrounding that. On the wall, was the big family portrait, and everyone was pleased with the outcome. This was their family, and nothing and no one could break them apart. Without one of them, the family wouldn't be complete, and they all knew that for a fact.

Just when they thought nothing could stop this wonderful family, someone was trying to figure out a way to ruin it. It was someone that hated Olivia and Elliot together, and wanted to teach them a lesson. She planned out every little detail of how she was going to do her deed, and got everything ready through an outsider's help. From her prison cell, she knew that with the help of another inmate, who also despised the couple, everything could be done. They just had to find someone to get it done for them, and it was going to take guts and determination, but they could do it. To them, the Stabler family needed to suffer, and now was the best time to do it.

_**A/N: Who are the two women plotting this evil deed against Olivia, Elliot and the entire Stabler clan? Who will they get to do the deed, and get them out of prison, so that they could have it their way? Read on to find out, and please review. Your reviews help me out big time, and that's the best way for me to continue. I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to put in something sweet and romantic, and family-esque, before the last little hoorah came of the story. Let me know!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: If it wasn't for Olivia!

In Rikers, recess was just called, and two women walked out onto the playground that they had there. Mostly everyone played around, or just stood there, hoping and wishing they could someday be free of this place. The two women were not doing any of this. These two women were plotting their way to get out, and it was clear to them that they needed someone on the outside. One of these women was named Kathy. Her blond hair and crazy outlook on life has put her here because of her ex-husband, whose name was Elliot Stabler. He put her there after several of her attempts to get him back when he left her for Olivia Benson. Just thinking of Olivia Benson made her angry. She told her story to the other woman there, whose name was Vivian. Vivian understood her anger towards the infamous Detective Olivia Stabler, who took her only son away from her, claiming that this was not a good situation for a little boy to be in. She had hated her from way back, and it was only a matter of time that revenge could be implemented.

"So now that we both understand that the celebrated and prominent Detective Olivia Stabler is the issue, what are we going to do about it?" Kathy asked her partner in crime.

"Well, didn't Olivia and her Elliot just have twins?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, so what are you saying, we capture both the twins and your son, since you obviously want him back and hold them prisoner, until Olivia is truly out of their lives?" Kathy said, hoping that this was the plan.

"Yes, absolutely, I've suffered long enough without him, and he needs me, his mother, and the twins, ha, they are part of the issue. She cares more about being with Elliot than she does her own twins. So we capture them, and get them away from her, and see how far in length she goes to get her family back!", Vivian said.

"But who are we going to get us out of here so we can put that little plan in place? Wait, I know just the girl. I never liked her when she was partnered with Elliot, for a short time while Olivia had gone away, on a supposed undercover operation! I will contact her!" Kathy said, thinking of the only person that could possibly understand her hatred for Olivia Benson-Stabler.

When she could get her phone call, Kathy made her phone call to Dani Beck, a former detective for the SVU squad unit, and someone that hated Olivia from the very beginning. Dani had been working with Elliot, who always seemed to talk about Olivia, and how much he missed her. It was perfect.

"Dani, I need a favor?" Kathy said, into the receiver.

"What is it now, Kathy? I've told you, I never slept with Elliot. If that's what this is about, you can just hang up now. Olivia was the only woman that Elliot actually had feelings for!" Dani stated.

"Oh, well then, you're perfect. I need you to come in to Rikers, claim that you're taking a few prisoners to Bellevue for their psychiatric treatment, and then bust my friend and me out of here! We want revenge on Olivia, and believe me, she'll get it!" Kathy stated.

"Well, since it's against Olivia, I'll do it!" Dani claimed and then the two women hung up. The plan had been set to go down the next day, so Kathy ran back to her cell, nodding at Vivian on her way back. Vivian smiled a little crooked smile, and everyone was happy.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Elliot had just settled down with everyone in their house after a dinner together as a family. They went to a nice little restaurant, and then Liv and El went home with the twins, while the others went to see a movie.

"Oh, El, aren't they just the cutest little babies ever?" Liv said, fawning over her precious little twins on the way home.

"Yes they are, honey. They are perfect, just like you", Elliot said, as he said, holding her hand. Both parents just smiled. When they reached their house, they got out of their seat first, and then picked up their gorgeous twins, and headed inside. The house was still in impeccable shape, so both just decided that they could spend a few precious moments with their twins, before putting them to sleep. They played with their twins, changed their diapers, fed them, and then put them to bed. Liv loved feeding them, because it was one moment in her busy day where she could just bond with her babies. El loved watching the scene, and it always brought tears to his eyes, that this was finally happening. He was finally watching his children with his lovely wife, Olivia, do something he never thought in a million years, he ever would get to see. After each twin was done, El burped them and played with them. It was the happiest time for them, just to bond with their twins.

The kids came home shortly after ten, and went straight to bed. They saw that their parents were already sleeping, since they had fallen asleep after putting the twins down.

"You know, Kat, this never would've truly happened if Liv hadn't come into our lives. Dad wouldn't truly be happy, and we wouldn't have these two gems." Maureen stated, before picking up a crying Casey. Liv had heard the crying, and got up, but then heard Maureen and Kathleen with the twins, so she just decided to listen.

"Yea, I know Mo, I mean, if it wasn't for Liv, Dad would still be unhappy with mom, I'd be off doing something insanely crazy or in jail, Dickie would be in the military, and Lizzie well, she would just be the same, because she hasn't really changed much. Eli wouldn't have made it into the world, and Kathy would still be our crazy mother, who we knew was sleeping around. Liv has literally changed our lives in a good way, and it's shown in these two, how much of a mother, she really is!" Kathleen stated. Liv heard this, and had tears in her eyes.

Olivia turned to leave, and saw that her husband was standing right behind her. He motioned for her to be quiet, and he walked into the twins' room. He then said to his daughters, "You're absolutely right girls, if it wasn't for Olivia, none of this would be possible. I wouldn't be happy in my marriage, and have two beautiful twins, or have daughters that would say something so beautiful and correct about their mother. I know you knew Kathy was sleeping around, and I knew that one day, I'd believe you. But you were right, and we are perfectly perfect here. If it wasn't for Olivia, none of this, and I mean it, none of this would be possible. I thank my lucky stars every day for her.", Elliot said, smiling and kissing his two daughters on the head.

When Liv heard what he said, she couldn't help but enter the room, with tear filled eyes. The girls were amazed that she heard all of this, and once they had put the twins back down in their baby beds, they hugged her. Elliot went over to them, and kissed Liv's forehead, knowing that this was perfect.

"Liv, how much of that did you hear?" Maureen stated, turning a bit red.

"All of it, and I loved it! You all honestly believe that this is all because of me? I thought at first after your father and I got together that you would hate me, because I broke up your parents?" Liv said, and that's when Dickie came in, followed by Lizzie.

"No Liv, we could never hate you. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be leaving for the military, which I am glad I'm not. I'd still be in a heap of trouble after punching that homeless guy up, and it wouldn't have ended so smoothly. Liv, you made everything possible. For that, I am forever grateful, and I love you as my mom!" Dickie stated.

"Livi, you're my mommy! How can I not love you", Lizzie stated, and everyone laughed.

"See Liv, they all love you. If it wasn't for you, none of this would be possible. We all love you, and to us, you're the perfect person to be here. We all want you with us, and it's a joy to have you around. You're the best person I want as my wife, and as mother to my children. It's time you start seeing that and believing it for yourself!" Elliot said, holding her close.

"Oh I do El, and now that the truth is all out, I love each and every one of you!", Liv said, as she hugged each one of them and kissed them before they all headed to bed.

The next morning, at Rikers, Dani Beck, showed her badge, and claimed she was here to pick up two women for their psychiatric treatment.

"I'm here to pick up Vivian Arliss and Kathy Malone for their psych treatment. I with two other officers will be escorting them to Bellevue." Dani said, as she pointed towards the two other officers, who were in on her plan. When the prisoners were brought to them, they headed out the door, and drove the way to Bellevue, then off the beaten path. They had done what they came to do, and escaped.

"Dani, thanks for this, but your services are no longer needed!" Vivian stated, and shot Dani in the back, at Bellevue. Vivian knew that Calvin was in school, so she had planned to pose as a secretary, taking over, call Calvin down saying that he had a message from Olivia, and then take him into a room where she could escape with him. Kathy didn't know how she was going to take the twins, so she just had to follow Olivia and Elliot, until she got a clear shot.

Olivia and Elliot had dropped Calvin off at school. They told him that if he needed them that they were just a phone call away. Calvin understood and hugged both his parents before heading to school. Olivia and Elliot headed off to the store with the twins to get food and necessitates for the week. They always wanted to do it together, and they had called Cragen in to tell him that they had to do these things before going to work. Cragen understood, and told them to come in when they can since they had no pressing cases that needed their undivided attention. At the store, they got everything that they needed and remembered the little allergies that Kathleen had, and Lizzie had which were walnuts and peanuts. They didn't buy anything of that nature.

As they were packing up the car, Liv had received a text from Maureen, reminding her to get feminine products for her, and Liv knew exactly what she meant. She told Elliot that she would go in and get some feminine things for Maureen, because this was her time of the month. Elliot agreed and kept a watchful eye on the twins, as he put the groceries in the back of the van. He turned his back for one split second, and Kathy saw this as her opportunity. She grabbed the double stroller and headed off to the car, knowing that this was going to freak them out. When she heard Elliot's scream, she knew he had realized what she had taken, and she sped off after getting them settled in the car. Elliot saw a car pull off, and knew that the car had the twins. He could see through the windows that the twins were in there, and called Liv immediately.

"Liv, are you almost done?" El asked, frantic!

"El, what's wrong! Yes, I am checking out now." Liv said, as she walked outside.

"Hurry up; the twins were taken from us when I turned my back for a split second. Something fell out of a bag, and I reached to get it. But someone strolled up, and took them. I'm so sorry Liv", El said, as Liv reached him. He hung up the phone, and they both cried into each other shoulders.

"I don't blame you honey, but let's go find our twins!" Liv said, and they got in the car and called the others to come home.

At Calvin's school, he had just been called down to the office to be checked out, and his mother was waiting in the car. After signing out, Calvin went outside to find the car, but didn't see it. Then he felt someone grab him, and he screamed. Teachers came out of their classrooms only to see him being carried away, a woman's hand on his mouth, and then shoved into a van, and the van went away. Inside the van, Calvin saw the twins, there and knew that someone was doing this to hurt his mother. He comforted the twins who were crying, knowing that all of this was to hurt Olivia. He knew he had to be their protector.

Liv and El raced against traffic to head to the precinct. They told the others what happened, and everything that had gone down. Then Olivia's desk phone rang and they knew that this was the kidnappers. Fin taped the phone call, and Cragen and everyone stood by to listen. Olivia held Elliot's hand, and pressed the button to answer the call.

"Stabler", Olivia said, shakily.

"Hello Olivia, we want you to know that we have your twins and Calvin, and they are unharmed for now. We want money, and the satisfaction that you can't ruin someone's life again, since you ruined ours." Vivian said.

"Vivian, he's mine, court said he was mine!" Olivia recognized the voice and said. Then she looked at Elliot, who just stood there.

"The twins are here as well, don't forget that and you ruined my life. This was the only way I could get you to understand that!" Kathy said, and Elliot recognized that voice.

"Kathy! Don't you dare hurt my children!" Elliot screamed.

"Temper Temper, Elliot, remember the more anger you sound to us, the more one of these children gets hurt, and I'm not hurting an infant!", Kathy said.

"We want one million dollars, and you might get one of your children back, if you behave.", Vivian said, and the call ended.

"We got it Liv, don't worry", Fin said, as he got the coordinates figured out.

"El, they've got the twins and Calvin! Vivian wanted him back, and this was just a test. They don't want the twins, or Calvin. They want me to stop ruining people's lives. You heard them!", Liv said, breaking down.

"You're right Liv, they won't hurt the twins or Calvin. But you're not to blame for their mistakes. It's them, not your fault. I believe that you had nothing to do with this!", El said, comforting his wife.

"Got it! Guys, they are being held at 1232 West Point Road, any of you recognize that address?", Fin said, knowing it's Kathy's new home.

"That's Kathy's new place. I took the house after the divorce, and she took that place up with her own money." They all rushed out, and headed over to the house.

Meanwhile, since Liv and Elliot were rude to the women on the phone, Calvin was beaten and hit. Every time they would go near the twins, Calvin would scream and they would hit him. He had to protect the twins, since they were his family now.

"Vivian, you're nothing but a complete drunk who takes her anger out on me. I was your son, didn't you know that! You let me starve, and beg to get food, while I was living with you. How could you think that I belong with you!", Calvin tried to reason with Vivian. But all that was for nothing, because he just received a punch to the stomach, and the babies started to cry. Kathy slapped each one of them to be quiet, and you could see in their little eyes that they were scared.

"Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, you were mine. You didn't belong to her. Olivia's the reason this is all happening, and she will not want you back after what we did. She will just toss you out. And the twins, ha! They were Kathy's idea to make Elliot and Olivia suffer for what they did to her. These two shouldn't even be here", Vivian said.

"You're right, Viv, and I don't understand why we are keeping them around at all!", Kathy said, raising a gun to the twins. Calvin saw the gun and untangled himself from his trap and jumped in front of the gun!

"If you're going to kill them, you might as well kill me too!", Calvin said.

"Fine then, you want it that way, you conniving worm.", Kathy stated, as she raised her gun again. That's when Olivia and Elliot, and the rest of the SVU gang, ran in the door. They saw the gun, and both Vivian and Kathy smiled at each other.

"Well Olivia, it's a nice of you to drop by. Now we can really get rid of the problem!", Kathy said, moving towards Olivia. Calvin ran to Elliot with the twins' bassinet. He then was pushed behind Elliot, and Fin, Munch and Amanda took him outside. Cragen, Nick and Elliot stayed right where they were, watching the scene unfold.

"If it wasn't for the dear old Olivia, Calvin would've been mine. Those rats wouldn't be here, and you would still be with my partner here!", Vivian stated.

"If it wasn't for Olivia, my family would still love me, and no one would care about you.", Kathy stated. She began to grab her own gun and the two women circled around Olivia. Olivia watched as the women circled around her, and tried to figure out a way out of this mess.

"So you planned to take my babies, and Calvin away from me to do what? Hm? Try and get me to be gone out of their lives. Ha! That's never going to happen, ladies. They know I'm their mother, and they will never forget that!", Olivia said, laughing at them.

"Enough! You stole my family away from me!", Kathy said, and inched closer, gaining a good shot towards Olivia!

"Yea, and you took my only thing I truly ever cared about away from me!", Vivian said inching closer as well.

The detectives who just stood there and watched inched closer as well. But stayed back. Elliot was freaking out because this was his wife that was in the middle of two women who had it in for her. What could he do? He told Cragen that he was going to move toward Kathy, and Nick was going to move around Vivian. Both were focused on Olivia that they wouldn't notice. Both were going to count to three, and then grab the one they were moving towards, and get the gun away.

Liv saw this and tried to keep talking to Kathy and Vivian, just to keep them distracted. El and Nick grabbed the women and the guns, but not before hearing two gun shots fire. Elliot and Nick both looked towards Olivia and realized that she was injured in any way. Then they realized that Vivian and Kathy shot each other, when Olivia ducked when she heard the gun shots.

Elliot ran towards Olivia, holding her close and kissing her. She cried into his shoulder, and said, "Oh El, I thought they were going to kill me! They really blamed me for what was going on in their lives! I was so scared. Then I saw you and Nick go towards them, and I knew that it was going to be over soon!", Liv cried.

She knew it was all over. Everything was now over. Liv wanted nothing more than to hold her twins and her son. Calvin came rushing in when Cragen called Fin inside, and hugged Olivia.

"Mom, she took me, and told me that it was your entire fault that everything happened. But it wasn't, it was hers!" Calvin said, and hugged his mom tighter.

"I love you Calvin!" Olivia said, and kissed his head.

"I love you too mom!" Calvin said, and kissed Olivia's cheek.

Then Olivia stood up and Elliot handed her both twins. Olivia kissed both of her twins, and told them how perfect they were, and how much Olivia loved them. Then she saw her other children come into the room, and they all told Olivia how much they loved her. Olivia felt more loved than she ever felt, and knew that she wouldn't have all of this, if it wasn't for her sacrifices and her determination. If it wasn't for Olivia, none of this would have ever happened, but she was glad it did, because it brought her family closer together.

A/N: I wanted this chapter to be good in the sense of drama, and it shows how much Olivia's family, really looks up to her. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and review! Keep reviewing, because they make me happy and update sooner. Read on, my fellow SVU fans, and of course #SaveBenson. There are only three more chapters left in this story, and next up is Liv and El have a serious talk with family, and make some great family decisions. After that, they all look back and remember the hard times, because what doesn't kill them makes them stronger. Lastly, is a chapter on where they are now, after all that's happened, and the perfections of their family. Hope you guys enjoy.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Choices You Make

Giving their statement to the police force was really hard for Olivia and Elliot, because they both knew the deceased women in the past. Elliot and Olivia told the Captain, Chief Muldrew, and IA Chief Ed Tucker what they had seen at the crime scene with their children. Elliot went first.

"Our kids had been taken from us. Dani Beck had bailed Kathy and Vivian out of prison, then they killed her, and we have records to prove that. When we found out at the grocery store that someone took our kids, I went into detective mode, and saw Kathy's van take off with them. I could see the stroller, and knew that they were in there. Then we got the call, and Calvin had been taken as well. We found their location, and went to the house. We walked into the house that Kathy had purchased, and saw the gun focused in on the twins. My wife and I were scared out of our minds. We then saw Calvin, our son, jump in front of them and heard him say the words "If you kill them, you'll have to kill me too", and then the two guns focused in on him. Then Vivian looked up and saw Olivia there, and she went towards them, pushing Calvin to take the twins, and go see Uncle Fin. He did as told, and then I saw Liv in the middle of Vivian and Kathy, who both had guns. There was some trash talk about how Olivia ruined their lives, and how if Olivia were gone everything would've been better for them. Then Nick and I circled around those two and I motioned for Olivia to keep talking. She tried so hard to get them to understand, but they wouldn't listen. When Nick and I grabbed them, their guns went off and Olivia hit the deck. When I saw her drop, I thought she was hit, and ran over to her. I looked back and saw that the assailants had killed each other, unknowingly. It was all a blur after that, since my focus was on my family!"

Then Olivia told her side of the story. "When I got the call of them being hurt, I panicked. These were my newborn infants, and my son here we are talking about, and I had to find them. My husband and I went to the location and I saw Vivian with a gun when we walked in. Moments later, Kathy produced a gun and both had the gun on my infants. Then the gun moved to my son, when he protected them. He's such a good boy, and I'm very proud of him. Anyway, they saw me come in, and smirked, seeing as this was their plan all along. They let the kids go, and trained both guns on me. It was almost instantaneous when they saw me. Then both women started blaming me for their lot in life, and starting cursing at me. I saw them circling around me, and I readied myself to fight them if necessary, but it wasn't. I saw my husband come around and Nick come around them and kept them talking, trying to get them to understand what was the truth, and they wouldn't buy it. They kept blaming me, until El and Nick grabbed them, pulling them to the ground. They must've tucked their hands with the guns in towards them, and the guns went off, sending me to the ground. I wasn't hit, but my husband had figured that. He came near me and checked me, and then we checked the perps. They were dead. Our first priority was the kids. We checked all of them, and they were all safe, except for Calvin, who had minor bruising."

"So, you say they shot each other?" Ed Tucker asked, not believing that this detective didn't do the deed.

Olivia understood where he was going and responded, "No, Sergeant, I didn't shoot them. They shot each other. Check with ballistics. Neither El, Nick, nor I shot Vivian and Kathy." Olivia confirmed.

"Thank you detectives for clearing this mess up. I now understand that everyone's not guilty and the real guilty party is dead. We can now put this mess behind the department and move on. I'm glad that your children are okay, and safe. You've obviously got a great son that really protects his own family!" Muldrew said, and the detectives exited the office. They all went home after that, being that as Cragen gave them the day off.

On the way home, El and Liv sat in silence and held hands while driving. They were both lost in thought. Olivia sat there thinking about what Chief Muldrew just said. 'Your son protects his family, and he's a great son'. She had never heard the chief of detectives talk about anyone in that nature, and she felt humbled. Even Ed Tucker, whom she despised, was soft to her, whereas otherwise, he would terrorize her for every detail.

"Tucker must have believed your story so much, Liv, that everything was dropped easily." Elliot said, breaking the silence.

"El, he believed both of us. He knows not to mess with the best detectives he's got and with us being the true victims, who could seriously put the blame on us." Liv said.

"You're thinking about what he said about Calvin, aren't you?" El asked, reading her mind, after her somber statement.

"Yea, I think it was sweet, because he really showed his loyalty to us. I think we need to have a family meeting to make sure that everyone understands everything that just happened. I mean it's kind of a big ordeal for the family, especially for me. I was the target all along. You heard them, El; they wanted me gone and out of the kids' lives, and out of your life. El, it's hard for me to think about this, but then it's like hitting me harder that I could've died. I love you so much Elliot, and the kids!" Liv said.

When El saw Liv begin to shake out of the fear that she could've died during that whole ordeal, he looked over towards her. She was visibly shaking, and he had needed to pull over. He thanked God that he was at home, and when he stopped the van, he pulled her close to him. Liv graciously accepted the warm embrace, and let everything she had been feeling out in that embrace. After a few moments, she needed to feel more, so she lifted her head, and kissed him passionately.

"Liv, I know you're worried about the ordeal, but it is over. The kids will still love you, and I'm not going anywhere forever. You're stuck with me, and I love you very much." El said, after the kiss had ended.

When they walked into the house, they saw all of their children in the living room. When the door had opened, the kids looked up and ran to Olivia, hugging her, and telling her how much they loved her.

"I love all of you, but I want to have a meeting to discuss what went on with that last ordeal, and why it was so important to our family." Liv said, as everyone sat down.

"Now, first of all, we want to address a very brave little boy, who took care of his brother and sister when they were in danger. We are so proud of you, Calvin. You saved John and Casey's life, as well as your own." Elliot said, and pulled the little boy closer to him. Calvin hugged both of his parents.

"We want you guys to know that we love you no matter what. This family has been through hell and back many times over the past few years, with Kathy, Harris, Lewis, Vivian, and the two women together. Kathy and Vivian held a grudge on our entire family, but mainly on me. To them, they think that I've ruined their lives. To an extent, I sort of feel like I have ruined their lives because I became part of a family. This is something I always wanted. I don't know if most of you know, but your grandmother on my side was raped and I was a product of that rape. She had me and instead of embracing the fact that she had a girl, I was tortured day in and day out. I finally got out and she died falling down a flight of stairs drunk. I wanted you all to know this because I could very well turn out to be like her. I know it's unlikely, but this could very well happen. I wanted you to know that if something like that does happen, please don't hesitate and throw me out. I probably would deserve that, and save the twins. They are priority for everyone. Kathy blamed me for breaking up the family that her and your dad shared with Eli, Lizzie, Dickie, Maureen and Kathleen. I know that that's not true, because it was bound to happen, but still it is in there. Vivian blamed me for taking you, Calvin, because she thought she was doing the right thing. I know somewhere I did the right thing, but there is a little part of me that does believe their side of the story." Olivia said, taking a deep breath, tears beginning to fall.

Elliot saw this and immediately pulled Olivia close, and looked at his kids. He knew they were all shocked and amazed at what was said to them just now, and they were trying to figure out how to react.

"Liv, it's okay. We're all here for you, and believe me when I say you will never turn in to Serena. She was a monster to you, and treated you poorly. You will never be like that to our children. It was not your fault that Kathy and Vivian attacked the kids. It's their fault, and you are not to blame. Sure they blamed you for their demise, but it's their own fault that they ruined their chances with their family. Kathy was an animal, and the kids were never treated fairly. Vivian was a crazy nut, who resorted to alcohol and drugs just to live. She blamed you for taking Calvin because she had no one else to put the blame on when it came time to blame someone. She didn't want to blame herself, so she just put the blame on the one person she was truly angry at. But she was wrong, and so was Kathy. We don't blame you for anything. We love you, Liv!" Elliot said.

"Yea, Liv, Dad's right. We don't care how much they lost; it's what we've gained. We've gained a wonderful mother and a wonderful friend that we can count on!" Maureen said.

"Liv, haven't you learned by now how much we all care about you. Kathy was nothing compared to you. She was cruel and harsh and had a bad way of showing that she loved us. She may have been there for us through the beginning, but you will be there for every major thing in my life, and I couldn't be happier about that!" Kathleen said.

"Liv, like I have said before, if it wasn't for you, I'd be headed for the military. I didn't want that life, but at the time, just to have some peace in my life and away from my crazy and fighting parents. It was a cop out and after our talks, I realized that there's not a shot in hell that I can leave this family. We all wanted you to be our mom!" Dickie said.

"Livi, you're the best. Who couldn't love you? If anyone doesn't love you, well then they are crazy because it's about time that you start realizing that you're with us. Stablers forever, and if one goes down, we all go down!" Lizzie said, sounding a bit mature for her age. She saw her father make a face of approval, and of surprise.

"My little girl is growing up!" El said, and hugged his daughter. The twins started crying, which meant that they were up from their nap and Mo and Kathleen went to get them. When they got back to the room, Mo handed Casey to Olivia, and Olivia held her close. It was as if she wasn't letting go. El held John and kissed Liv on the forehead.

"You see Liv, everyone here loves you. They want you here as their mother and their confidant, conspirator against me, and friend. They know they can trust you. I love you so much. If something had happened to you out there, I'd literally go back to where I was with Kathy. I couldn't let anything happen to you." El said, and kissed Liv.

Olivia knew in that moment that her family didn't blame her for what had happened. In fact, they hated the women who did this, because they had tortured her. They showed their true mother just how much she meant to the family through their kind and touching words. She knew that they were not just saying that to make her happy. They had truly felt like this.

"Mom, I found this quote online and it fits perfectly into the situation that just happened", Maureen said.

"Oh really, Mo, what is it?" Liv asked, looking at her daughter.

"The choices you make today shape your world tomorrow", Maureen quoted.

"Wow, that's an awesome quote, Maureen, thank you for sharing it!" Elliot said. He knew his family had accepted Olivia from the very beginning, and everything would working out the best way that they possibly could.

Everything that this family had gone through in the past truly had changed their lives for the better. They made them stronger, and stronger. Both Liv and Elliot talked about their past experiences with their children over the next few hours. The kids were shocked that their parents had been through so much in a short time together, but everything turned out great in the end. Stories were told about Harris, who physically and mentally hurt Olivia, but she survived and put him to justice once and for all and the same goes for Lewis. Porter was a different story, because she had thought she had trusted Porter, but he turned out to be a fake. Then Elliot divorced Kathy, and he and Olivia finally had their peace. Then, this happens with Vivian and Kathy together after an incredibly hard ordeal with Vivian and it was really tiring and taxing emotionally on all fronts. But all were glad that those experiences have proven that Stablers can last through it all.

_**A/N: This chapter was short and sweet, trying to make sure that everyone was on board in the family. Now everyone's happy and it's a perfect little family. Nothing can affect them now. Thanks for reading my story. Your words of encouragement and or critique help me. Read on and Review. Next up, there will be an ending to the story, and then the last chapter will be in epilogue, seeing into the future. Please review. Thanks!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Hero lies within YOU

The next morning, Olivia and Elliot busied themselves with little things around the house and getting everyone together for school. Little did Olivia know that Elliot had already told Maureen and Kathleen to pick up all of the kids, and the twins from the babysitter, who just so happened to be Elliot's mother and bring them all to the precinct within the next hour or so. Maureen had told her father that they had the task and could fulfill it. After all of the kids left, Olivia sat in the living room for a quick break from all the craziness of the morning. She closed her eyes for just a second only to open them a moment later, when she felt a hand on her shoulder coming from behind her. She looked up and saw her husband, giving her a massage.

"Liv, really you don't need to stress out like this every morning. I can get the kids and everyone together, if you really want to rest. You've had a hard few months and deserve some time to yourself." Elliot said. He felt the tense muscles in his hands on her shoulders, and knew she had tensed up even more after his last remark.

"Honey, I would love to relax, but my fear is that if I do relax, something else will happen to one of the kids or you. I'm not letting that happen and until I know for a certain fact that all the bad guys are put away in the world, I don't think I'll ever relax." Olivia stated, with tears in her eyes. Elliot saw her downcast eyes, and her hands coming up to wipe the tears away. Immediately, he went around to the other side of the couch and took her hands.

"Liv, sweetheart, you can't worry about that all the time. Nothing bad can ever happen to us. I won't let that happen, and neither will any of the kids. You heard them last night and how brave they think you are. You've got to stop this constant worry that something bad will happen and focus on the good that came out of all that. It made us closer as a couple, gave us the twins, and got us Calvin and the rest of the Stabler clan on our side. Plus, we have Alex, Casey, Munch, Fin, and Cragen who I know are all on your side and mine. We've got too many people that will stick by us no matter what the circumstance." Elliot said, and then pulled her in close for a hug.

"Yea, I guess you're right. But I can't help but worry about the kids and you that comes with the territory of being your wife and their mother." Liv said, with a smile.

"Okay, that's fair. Come on, we'd better go get ready for work." El said, and they got up together and went to get ready. Within a few minutes, the couple was ready to go and headed out the door. Elliot set the alarm after getting Liv to the car, and they were off. But first, they had to stop and get Starbucks on the way. After getting their coffee and the others a cup as well, El and Liv headed down to the precinct. El had texted Maureen and she had told him that they were there and in Cragen's office. She had also told her father that the twins, who were now 11 months, were quietly playing with their grandfather. Elliot smiled, and just looked at Liv. He knew what was going to happen; he'd just hope she was ready for it.

Getting to the squad room, everyone was congratulating Olivia and giving her praise. But she was confused, and turned towards Elliot with a questioning look on her face. He just smiled, and pushed her towards the squad room. When they finally reached the squad room, everyone was there, except for the kids and was cheering them on. But they weren't necessarily cheering for Elliot. It was all for Olivia. Olivia just stood there, and smiled. She didn't know what was going on, and watched as Elliot made his way over to Fin, and then joined in with the applause.

"Okay, okay, what's going on here?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, we wanted to show you just how much you truly are a hero to this squad room. Everyone here is grateful that they work with you, and you have been our hero from the beginning", Nick stated.

Then Fin stepped forward and started the speeches. "You know Baby Girl; we go back to my first season here on the squad. We hit it off right away, but I knew that there was a deeper meaning towards you. You had explained to us what happened when you were younger and it blew me away at how strong you are. There were many cases that we've taken together that showed me just how strong you really are. To me, a hero isn't just someone I can fawn over. A hero is someone who I reserve special to me, and I see as being wise and wonderful, intelligent and remarkable beyond any being I know. I hold you as being my hero, Liv. You see, there is a hero that lies within you."

"You know we never always saw eye to eye, but hell we've gotten through some of the worst. You understood my need for how to react towards perps, and my crazy conspiracy theories. But you, Liv, are my hero because I can see that you are someone who I hope to one day be like. Not the womanly part, but the amazing talent and gifts you have with victims and perpetrators. You have taught me more in my years with you here, than I did even before you came here. Before you came, I was skeptical about women doing our job because of the risk factors it has. But you have taken those risk factors and shown them that you will survive. To me, Liv, that's a hero, and that's you." Munch stated. Liv was already in tears by this time, and Elliot came over and let her lean into him, kissing her on the forehead.

"I followed every case of yours, and have the pictures of you on my walls as to who I wanted to be like one day as a cop. You always seemed to be graceful at every case, even when the case took its all on you. You always managed to be Badass Benson, even when you're in your softer side. When I first joined SVU, I was amazed that I would get the chance to meet my hero, Olivia Benson. Then as we started working together on cases and other tasks, I found out who the real person was and emulated you even more. I want to be just like you Liv, and to me, that's a hero." Amanda stated. Liv smiled, and held Elliot's hands as she heard Amanda finish. She then saw Cragen come out of the office, and the children followed her. Before she could ask them why they were not in school, Don began his ode to Olivia.

"When Detective Olivia Serena Benson came into the precinct twelve years ago, I was shocked that a person like you wanted to be placed here. But you survived even the toughest of cases, proving yourself a joy to work with and get to know on a personal level." he stopped for a moment and looked down. When he looked back up and at Olivia, he had tears in his eyes. "You touched all of us at certain points in your career here as detective, but you have no idea how much of an impact you made on my life. I now have a daughter that I can put all my faith into doing the right thing. You told me when you first started here to let you do your job, and I did. I was so proud of you each and every case you got through. Then when everything started happening with Lowell Harris, I should've known you would take the bait. You went inside and solved the case, but almost got hurt in the process. When we rescued you, I had a look of hatred for the man that did that, but I kept hearing your voice inside my head saying that I shouldn't risk my badge for his stupidity. When he got the death penalty, we both breathed a sigh of relief. Then, when the others came into our life such as William Lewis, Kathy, and Vivian, I knew you would fight and win. To me, Liv, you are more than just a hero. You're my daughter and if you would like to, I'd like to make that legal. You'd still have your name Stabler, but you'd be considered my daughter in the legal stance. Would you like that?" Don asked, hopefully. He looked into her eyes, and saw the love he had for her.

Walking over to Don, Liv threw her arms around him and said, "Yes, Don, I would like that very much." Don pulled back and said the words he never thought he'd say to her, but it was time. "I love you, my daughter."

"I love you too, dad", Liv said, and turned to walk back towards Elliot.

"We want to close out this party by putting our two cents in, Mom. I know what you're thinking, but Dad made us come here. He said it would be good for you. Don't you see how much we all think you're a hero? Your entire immediate family, plus your SVU family is here, and are all stating how much of a hero you are to them. You are a hero to us. Our other mother was nothing compared to you. She couldn't hold a candle to what you have to us. She wasn't even a real mother, it was just you, doing the best you can and doing the impossible. You made those impossible things happen for us, and we'd never thought that would happen. But you've held up the entire Stabler clan to a stature of pure elegance, and grace, and we love you for that. For us girls, you always manage to look absolutely amazing even when something doesn't go as planned. We are Stablers together, and we will finish this together." Maureen stated.

Olivia let the tears that she was trying to hold back flow naturally down her face. These were tears of joy and of letting go. Who would've known that each person that was here tonight truly thought that she was the hero? But after affirming it for herself, she tried to collect her emotions before she began her little speech. But she could for a few moments, because everything that was said hit her like a ton of bricks. When she finally could gather her emotions, she said to the group.

"Thanks to all of you, but if it wasn't for you, none of this would've been possible. I know you all say that I'm your hero, and I appreciate that. But really all of you have made a difference in my life. Maureen, you and the kids have proved to me what I denied that I could be for a while: a mother. You've all showed me that being a mother is the greatest joy that a woman could have. Don, as your daughter and as your detective, it has been a privilege and an honor to work under you. You always kept me in check and when my partner and I would rattle about the case at hand, you always kept us in check. You pushed us to open up and look at where we are. Munch, you've been like a brother to me, as well as you, Fin, and that's all I ever wanted. You've had my back forever, and that's the best feeling in the world to a girl like me. I may not have had the best start in life, but reality and true living set in when I joined SVU all those years ago. I found my true partner in life, a father, children, and friends that will last a lifetime. You all are the true heroes."

Everyone hugged each other after that, and it became one big love fest. Everyone crowded around Olivia and the twins, to watch them be together, and marveled at their connection.

"You see that Liv, she already knows her mother!" El stated, and put his arm around her.

Liv smiled at the realization that Casey had realized that this was her mother holding her. It was perfect.

Getting their DD5's done was the easy part, and they all went out for dinner afterwards. All except for the kids, who told Olivia that they would watch the twins, given the fact that she knew that they deserved some time to their friends. Liv and El joined the others, and went out. It had been a month since Liv had started breastfeeding, but she wanted to be sure, so she just had sparkling cider. At the bar, the friends toasted and drank and talked about the good old times.

"Liv, we all meant what we said before. A hero lies in you and we've all can attest to that", Nick said.

"Thanks Nick. It means a lot to a girl like me, who can finally be able to have a stable family, that you all think I'm a hero!" Olivia said.

To everyone in the precinct, and at home, Olivia was the hero. She had made it through the everyday life struggles fabulously, and always managed to come out on top when dealt a crappy hand. A hero lied in Olivia, and she showed each one of the SVU team at a certain point in time. Everyone talked about how Olivia was their hero in certain cases, and Olivia felt like she truly belonged there, and that she truly could feel at ease and at peace with these people. For the first time in her life, Olivia could finally say that she felt like a hero to many people, but mainly her friends and family. She truly felt like she belonged somewhere, and not just anywhere. She was part of her ultimate family.

_**A/N: This is the end of this story, although there will be an epilogue to see into the future. I wanted to end on a high note, with everyone saying how great Olivia is. Just 21 days until the season opener, and I can't wait! #SaveBenson. Love you all, and review! Special thanks to my reviewers who have constantly reviewed, especially Roanie123. Thank you so much for believing in my story! Review, and read on. #SurrenderBenson!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Welcome to the Future

It's ten years into the future. Maureen is married to a handsome fellow named Samuel, that she met in college. Their love story was similar to her parents' story, where the boy was too afraid to show how much he really cared about the one person he felt the most comfortable around. When he finally proposed to her, Olivia knew that this was the start of her new life. She was ecstatic to stand next to Elliot during the ceremony and watch as her little girl became a grown woman and moved away from her. Kathleen had finished all of her therapy sessions within three years of the incidents with Kathy and Vivian. Her doctors had seen a slight regression in her treatment right after everything happened, but then saw how greatly she progressed. Lizzie was a typical college student with her brother, at the University of New York, or formally known as NYU. Dickie was a science major, with a minor in the physical aspect, and Elizabeth was a psychology major, specializing in the area of special victims. She wanted to be as close to her parents as she could get. Calvin was now in college at NYU and was going into criminal law. He wanted to be exactly like his mother. He still came around every week, though just to have some time with his family. Eli was in seventh grade year in school, and he was more like his brother every day. He tried to rebel against Olivia and Elliot, but they quickly put him in his place. The twins were in fourth grade and were now ten years of age. During the last ten years, Olivia and Elliot watched them grow up and become who they were. The twins, Casey and John had two separate personalities, that the adults soon realized. Casey was more of her mother in every way, following in her footsteps of being the softer side of any event that they faced together. John, on the other hand,was like his father. He was the fighter and warrior. He was Casey's protector and would be until the end. Olivia and Elliot also had another child in those ten years, and it was a girl. The boys were very upset about this because now they were outnumbered, but Elliot had told them that's part of life. The new child was named Amelia Esther Stabler, and she was about three at the current time.

One crisp Sunday morning, just like any Sunday morning, the Stablers went to church. It was a good family thing for them to do together. On this particular Sunday, Liv and El woke up together as always, ready for the day. But Olivia had gotten sick again that morning and this was the second time in a row that this had occurred. Elliot was now worried and so he made a doctor's appointment. The doctor's appointment was scheduled for early the next day. Elliot knew that he had to make arrangements for someone to watch Amelia. When it was around eight in the morning, he phoned his daughter.

"Hey, Samuel, is my daughter around?", Elliot asked when Samuel picked up the phone.

"Yea, hold on, dad", Samuel replied, and called his wife. Soon Elliot heard the sound of his daughter's voice coming over the phone.

"Dad, what's up?", Maureen asked.

"Hey Mo, I need you to watch Amelia tomorrow, if that's alright. Olivia and I have a doctor's appointment.", Elliot said.

"Dad, is Olivia okay?", Maureen asked, knowing the fact that Olivia's history with doctors.

"She's sick, Mauireen, and I'm pretty sure that it's just the flu, but I'm worried."

"Yea, sure Dad, I can watch her. I'd love to watch my little sister. Plus, this will be a good time to have some one on one time with her.", Maureen stated. And she laughed. Elliot laughed as well and then hung up. Olivia came into the room and asked who was that on the phone.

"El, who was that?", Liv said.

"Maureen, she will watch Amelia tomorrow. We have a doctor's appointment with Dr. Schneider.", Elliot said, and Liv just nodded. Elliot placed the food in front of her, and she made a motion that Elliot knew something was unsettling to her stomach. He took the plate away, and then led her to the bathroom, where she threw up what was left of her food from yesterday.

"You see, Liv, that's why I made the appointment. Don't you think you should stay home from church today?", Elliot said, rubbing her back.

"El, we need to go for the kids. Are they all up?" Olivia said, as she cleaned herself up. Then she proceeded to get dressed for church.

"Yes, Liv, they are all up and eating breakfast, but why don't you skip today. It'll be good for you.", Elliot said, hoping that she will take the day to just lie in bed, and let Elliot handle the kids.

"You know what, you're right. I should take off today!", Olivia said, as she got back into her pajamas and slipped back in to bed.

"I will check on you after we come back from church. Sleep, honey.", Elliot eased her back into the bed, and rubbed her head. She did feel warm to him, and it was starting to get more and more worrisome for her.

After going to mass, Elliot and the children went back to their home. Ksthleen and Maureen had joined them at church, and went back to their home and dorm room after the mass. On the way back, Elliot talked to his children about their mother.

"Listen you guys, Mommy is sick, and we don't want to make her any more upset than she already is. So, Lizzie and Dickie, you need to help me out today with the little ones, as well as dishes, and laundry. I will take care of your mother, but you all need to help. You're the big kids in the house now and we need to be there for mommy, okay?"

"Yes, daddy!", Lizzie said, and her brother nodded. Elliot watched in his rear view mirror Amelia and the twins, playing. He smiled, and knew that this was where his family should be. When they gad reached home, everyone went to check on Olivia. She was still sleeping and Elliot saw that as a good thing. He cleaned the house that day, and got help from everyone, who was doing their own cleaning, and their homework.

When Olivia woke up, she found the room to be filled with flowers. Elliot had covered their room in freshly cut flowers, and even let some of the kids pick out some to go in vases. She walked into the kitchen to see it nice and clean, and smelling really good. She smiled at Elliot, and he smiled back.

"We did this all for you, Liv. We knew you weren't feeling well, so we were hoping that this would cheer you up a bit. We were hoping this would bring some of that spark back!", Lizzie said.

"You know, Liz, that's just what I needed.", Olivia said, touching the little girl's head.

"Even Amelia helped!", Casey said, wanting to feel the love.

"Oh really, and what did Amelia do?", Liv asked, looking towards her three year old.

"I heped Liz dry conter", Amelia said, in her big girl voice. Olivia just laughed at the statement, proud that her daughter helped and proud that her three year old said that.

"I'm proud of you, my sweetie.", Olivia said, kissing the top of Amelia's head.

"Hey, now what about your rugged, fantastic husband that delegated and did the floors?", Elliot asked, whining a bit that the kids were getting all the attention.

"Well you get something extra special. You get this", Liv said, as she pulled him in for a kiss. The girls watched on with love, while the boys made 'Yuck' faces.

"Really, Mom, do you have to do that in front of us? It's disgusting!", Dickie stated.

"Shut up, Dickie, it's romantic to think that our parents are still in love!", Elizabeth shouted.

'Oh you guys!", El stated, after the kiss ended. He laughed at his daughter and son, who were always fighting. Their biggest hurdle now, was always who did what first. Dickie was a collegiate athlete and so was his sister. Dickie played college football and ran track, and Lizzie played basketball and swam. Everything was still a competition.

The next day, Liv and El headed out pretty early to make it to Liv's doctor's appointment. When they walked in, Liv was a little nervous. She didn't know if anything was wrong with her, or it was just the average flu. After the doctor ran test after test, he smiled. He walked back in the door, and saw the looks of panic on their faces.

"Well, nothing to worry about, it's just signs of run down. You are pregnant again, and that has affected your health with the morning sickness. But other than that, you're as healthy as a horse. I'll give you a specialized diet plan for the first few weeks, just to get through morning sickness. But everything looks about normal for you. You are about three weeks along."

"Another baby?", Liv asked, still in shock as to what she had just heard from her doctor.

"Liv, we're having another baby!", El exclaimed, and he picked her up. He surprised her when he did this and then he put her down and kissed her firmly.

"El, what are we going to do? We have no room!", Liv asked, when the reality finally set in.

"Don't worry about that honey. Since Maureen and Kathleen live away from home as well as Dickie, Calvin, and Lizzie, we can use their rooms and turn them into a nursery. We can put Eli in his own room, and have the twins room upstairs in their own room. This new baby can have the bedroom downstairs.", Elliot told Olivia, and it was going to be a good thing.

"Can you believe it? I am going to be a mother again!", Liv said, and pulled Elliot in close outside of the hospital. She kissed his lips firmly, and everything felt right.

"Let's go tell the team. I'll call the others and tell them that we will be having a family dinner tonight at La Marina Cafe, and we can spill the beans there!", Elliot said.

"You're excited about this one, right, honey?", Olivia asked, trying to affirm in her mind what she already knew.

"Yes, dear, I love this new baby, and I love you.", Elliot said.

Olivia smiled, and Elliot saw how happy she was. This was going to be their fourth child together, and then their ninth child as a full unit. Everything was going to be perfect. They told the group that morning after the doctor's appointment and every one was thrilled. Cragen was happy because it was going to be another grandchild that he was going to have. At dinner that night, he told the rest of the kids and everyone looked mighty well pleased. They were so happy that Olivia was going to have one more child.

Later in the pregnancy, they found out that the sex of the baby was going to be a boy. Eli, Calvin, John and Dickie were thrilled because they could finally have one more boy in the house. Olivia and Elliot had decided on the name and is was going to be Nicholas Paul Stabler, Olivia had told Elliot that she had seen the name Nicholas on one of the trees his mother had in her house, and this was going to be his legacy. Elliot loved the idea.

The baby was born a few weeks into her third trimester. Everything went smoothly, but it was a little early so they decided to keep him longer in the hospital. When they finally got released, it was a Godsend to all of them. The Stablers added the new addition to the family, and every one liked him. It was a part of them, that they never realized that they had, until little Nicholas was born. It was a new beginning.

One night as Elliot had just finished tucking little Nicholas into his crib, and checking on his daughter Amelia, he sat on the sofa with Olivia and watched television. It was something they did pretty regularly at night, but this one felt different to him. It was much more relaxed.

"Livi, you okay?", Elliot asked.

"El, I feel at peace now more than I ever did with the family. I feel like I belong here! Welcome to the future, Mr. Stabler, cause this is where I am going to be for the rest of your life.", Liv said, and Elliot just grinned.

"Liv, honey, just being with you is a revolution. I never thought that this would happen, and now that it has, I don't ever want to live without you again!"

" Blieve me honey, you won't ever have that opportunity again!", Olivia said.

They shared one last kiss before they both went to bed. Their lives were perfect and it wasn't until they had their entire family, that they truly realized the meaning of that word. They were a family, inside and out, backwards and forwards. It really is the greatest charm for both Olviia and Elliot to be where they are right now. Their future is together.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

_**Thanks to all of you for reviewing my story! It has been a pleasure writing this for you, as I am sure it has been a pleasure reading it. Only a few more weeks till the premiere!**_

_**#SaveBenson**_


End file.
